Chronicles of Harry Potter
by Devildestroyer
Summary: Albus made a mistake on Voldemort's defeat left one twin with Dursleys and Proclaimed one twin as Boy-who-lived while James and Lily are in coma. What will Albus do when this mistake comes back to bite him in the ass several years later. Hadrian Potter is entering wizarding world with a bang and nothing will be same ever.
1. The Return and Inheritances

A tall messy raven haired boy walked calmly into the Gringotts Bank, London branch, Diagon alley. The goblin guards took in his unusual appearance. He was wearing muggle trainers, fingerless gloves, jeans and a leather jacket and all were black in colour. He bowed respectfully to the burly guards and to their immense surprise spoke in their native language

_"Greetings honorable goblins, may your blades be forever sharp and gleam with your enemies blood" _and this was enough to cause a once in a lifetime scenario for the few wizards and witches who were looking at the weird kid in all black. The goblins shook out of their stupor and performed the traditional return greetings "_greetings to you too, young wizard, may your wand always strike down your enemies. May you have a profitable business"_ and they gestured towards the doors to the bank for him.

The boy strode in practically oozing confidence and power like there was nothing in the room that could harm him and by the time he reached the front counter every pair of eye in the room be it goblin or human was upon him, after all you don't see anybody walk into Gringotts without a care in the world, even ALBUS DUMBLEDORE was cautious around goblins and he was the 'leader of light'.

The boy strode over the lead goblin and spoke confidently" I wish to undertake an inheritance test" this threw the goblin for a loop as this boy looked like a muggleborn and they never knew about such a facility but that wasn't his concern after all since he was going to make 100 galleons. The goblin sneered and spoke in a rough voice "Follow me boy" and promptly took off at a brisk pace through the lobby of Gringotts.

"This way" he said after reaching a pair of gilded and ornate doors. The boy followed him and sat on the chair provided without any direction. If the goblin was surprised he didn't show it. The goblin then forwarded a jeweled bowl which had many runes on it and a gilded dagger." Slash your palm and let 7 drops of blood fall into the bowl". The boy slashed his palm open without a flinch and this just earned him the respect of the goblin before him as this showed that you could handle pain and were a warrior. As the boy carefully let the seventh drop fell into the bowl the dagger and bowl shone brightly and his hand was healed not leaving even a scar. They both looked on as the bowl flashed and a parchment materialized over it.

All the blood flew up and infused the parchment and writing started to appear on it. "This bowl searches your blood for all possible heritages and talents" the goblin replied after an enquiring glance from the teen in front of him. After all he was a warrior hence no boy. The goblin frowned as writing was still appearing on the parchment and thought' this should not take so much time or else he is heir to several families, well it would be best to get in his good graces'. The parchment and the bowl finally stopped glowing and the goblin stored the dagger and the bowl from wherever he took them. By the time 10 seconds had passed his eyebrows were lost in his nearly nonexistent hairline and it took all of the black clad teenager's self-control to not to laugh at the expression. The goblin still shocked at what was written in the parchment handed it to him and the boy looked down at the wizarding paper in his hand.

_**Name-Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Father-James Charlus Potter**_

_**Mother-Lillian Daisy Potter nee Slytherin**_

_**Family alive-Adrian Charlus Potter, James and Lillian potter (in Coma)**_

_**Heir to-**_

_**The most ancient and most noble house of Potter (From Father, by blood)**_

_**House assets and estates-**_

_**Main family vault-**_

_**Liquid assets-2,198,987,234 galleons 897,972,234 sickles 395,356 Knuts.**_

_**Heirlooms-456,345,334 galleons 234,545 sickles**_

_**Priceless jewels and jewelry- 897,363,163 galleons 879,263 sickles**_

_**Trust vault for Adrian Charlus Potter-1003 galleons (refills to 20,000 galleons every year)**_

_**Annual stipend from vault to Molly Prewitt vault-1000 galleons**_

_**Annual stipend from vault to Ronald Bilius vault-200 galleons**_

_**Annual stipend from vault to Ginevra prewitt vault-200 galleons**_

_**Annual stipend from vault to Order of the phoenix vault 5000 galleons**_

_**Annual stipend from vault to Hogwarts-10000 galleons**_

_**Trust vault for Hadrian James Potter-0 galleons (refills to 20,000galleons annually)**_

_**Annual stipend to Order of the Phoenix vault-10000 galleons**_

_**Annual stipend to Hogwarts vault-10000 galleons**_

_**Illegal marriage contract for Adrian Charlus Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley. Set up by APWB Dumbledore**_

_**Marriage contract Between House Potter and House Greengrass.**_

_**Hadrian James Potter is to wed to Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass before 21 years of age.**_

_**Estates and shares-**_

_**Potter manor**_

_**Potter cottage (Destroyed, seized by MOM)**_

_**Lily Haven**_

_**Flats and apartments in various cities (see family ledger for more information)**_

_**30% Zonko's**_

_**12% Ollivander's**_

_**20% Daily prophet**_

_**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black-(From Grandmother and Godfather, by blood)**_

_**Main Family Vault-2,285,543,587 galleons 642,543,243 sickles and 456,238 Knuts**_

_**Heirlooms-285,483,927 galleons and 89,035 sickles**_

_**Priceless jewels and jewelry-124,533,360 galleons and 946,294,132 sickles.**_

_**Sirius Orion vault-256,754,125 galleons 857,265,136 sickles and 483 Knuts**_

_**Annual stipend to Narcissa Cedrella Malfoy nee Black-50,000 galleons**_

_**Annual stipend to Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black-50,000 galleons**_

_**Marriage contract Between House Black and House Greengrass**_

_**Hadrian James Black is to wed Astoria Belladonna Greengrass before 21 years of age**_

_**Black manor **_

_**Black townhouse**_

_**Various houses and manors around the world. (See Black ledger for more information)**_

_**24 alley**_

_**13% Ollivander's**_

_**37% Crups and pups**_

_**14% Daily prophet**_

_**The Most ancient and most noble house of Slytherin- from Mother (BY BLOOD)**_

_**Main family vault-2,748,849,923 galleons 901,205,384 sickles**_

_**Heirlooms-992,752,423 galleons**_

_**Priceless jewels and jewelry-976,345,383 galleons 87,000 sickles.**_

_**Marriage contract between House Slytherin and House Delacour**_

_**Hadrian James Slytherin is to wed Fleur Appoline Delacour and Gabrielle Isabella Delacour before 25 years of age**_

_**Slytherin Palace**_

_**Serpent's Lair**_

_**The Chamber of Secrets**_

_**25% Hogwarts**_

_**28% Knockturn Alley**_

_**The Most ancient and Most noble house of Gryffindor (From Father, by blood)-**_

_**Main family vault-1,234,582,495 galleons and 78,030 sickles**_

_**Heirlooms-973,535,643 galleons**_

_**Priceless jewels and jewelry-749,192 galleons**_

_**Gryffindor manor**_

_**Lion's den**_

_**25% Hogwarts**_

_**Marriage contract between House Gryffindor and House Black**_

_**Hadrian James Gryffindor is to wed Nymphadora Tonks-Black and Narcissa Cedrella Malfoy nee Black before 21 Years of age. (For more information regarding the contract see Black Ledger)**_

_**The Most ancient and most noble house of Le fay-(By Magic)**_

_**Main Vault-3,356,643,854 galleons 983,963,233 sickles and 873,493 Knuts**_

_**Heirlooms-812,123,562 galleons**_

_**Jewelry-914,128,468 galleons and 990,292 sickles**_

_**Le fay Castle**_

_**The most ancient and most noble house of Emrys (By the rite of conquest)**_

_**TALENTS AND POWERS:**_

_**METAMORPHMAGUS (from Black heritage)**_

_**PARSELMOUTH (from Slytherin and Black heritage)**_

_**ELEMENTAL (Air from Emrys, Lightning from Le Fay, Fire from Gryffindor, Water from Black)**_

_**NATURAL OCCLUMENS  
CORE BINDINGS- 90% Core bound by Albus Dumbledore on Samhain, 1981 (Bindings eroded over the years, 50% core bound)**_

_**MULTI ANIMAGUS (Has more than one animagus form)**_

_**BEASTLINGUAL (Can talk to any magical or non-magical animal)**_

_**INCUBUS (Powers will manifest on 11 years of age)**_

That was extensive and …shocking to say the least, now identified Hadrian Potter looked up towards the Goblin and passed the paper back to him. "You are Hadrian James Potter, Brother to The-Boy-who-lived, Adrian Charlus Potter" The goblin spoke slowly as if judging each word. "Yes, I think the test cleared that bit up" Hadrian replied amused by the reaction, after all you don't happen to catch a goblin off guard every day.

"Where have you been for last 10 years, even the goblin nation had thought you were dead. Besides us and your closest family friends no one even knows you were born. All information we got was that after Lord Voldemort's attack on your family your parents were in coma and you had died by Lord Voldemort's wand and your brother had been the one to defeat him".

"Master goblin, who told the world what happened in Godric's hollow 10 years ago", Hadrian asked exasperatedly. "Albus Dumbl ..." and as the look of realization and then dawning horror came upon the goblin Harry did a little victory dance in his head, 'At least they don't seem to worship him as most of the people' he thought as rage followed the goblin's expression afterwards. The goblin slammed his hand sharply on the table and shouted out few sentences on Gobbledygook and sound of shuffling and running could be faintly heard outside.

"Forgive me for my outburst, my lord. But yours is a high profile and important case and such I have called for the assistance of the Bank Manager and our king Ragnok "the goblin said all of this in one breath." And none of this master stuff, my name is Bloodbane"

"Okayy" Harry drew the word out and just as the last syllable was finished the doors opened with a bang and Harry jumped up with his left hand glowing green and in his right was his wand emitting little lightning bolts.

The King who was a muscular and armored goblin of almost 5 feet was surprised by the lightning but when he saw the Green color on the boy's fingers he audibly gasped as wandless Avada Kedavra was never seen before except for Voldemort and that too one or two times. Ragnok had never gotten so scared for his life as much as he got scared then. "Calm down young wizard, I am King Ragnok the third of the goblin nation" He said while raising his hands in a placating gesture. As he sparks and green glow disappeared from the young wizard King Ragnok started thanking his ancestors and Mother magic for small mercies.

"My apologies Honorable King Ragnok, I am a little paranoid and cautious" Harry apologized while bowing to show respect. "Rise young wizard and there is no need to be sorry or embarrassed as I was the one who decided to barge in loudly although I would commend you on your reflexes and congratulate you on managing a wandless killing curse" The king responded while grasping his shoulders and bringing him up. Just as Harry stood up his cheekbones grew higher and his hair lengthened a little and became a little wavy, also his eyes became a unique mix of Avada Kedavra and Emerald green.

"Now Bloodbane what was the matter that you decided to call 'me' here" The king glared at Bloodbane and it was an intimidating glare but Bloodbane wasn't fazed in the slightest and while grinning spoke

"Presenting to you my lord, Hadrian James Potter heir to the most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Le fay"

As Ragnok's eyes widened at this piece of news Hadrian James Potter was thinking one thing only while grinning 'Wizarding Britain here I come, hope you are ready for me'


	2. Ascensions and Decisions

"But how are you alive, everyone knows you perished in the Halloween attack on 1981" Ragnok asked still a bit dazed, after all who wouldn't be when they learned that a heir to 5 most powerful families has returned figuratively and was a billionaire to boot. Well it would be in goblin nation's and Gringotts best interests to get in the good graces of the powerful wizard powerful enough to do a silent, wordless, and wandless Avada Kedavra, who knew what he could do to them if pissed off?

"Well King Ragnok I will tell you this fascinating, enthralling, and nerve-wrecking tale later but first swear upon your life indiscretion on the matters going to be discussed today" after all he couldn't have wrong people find out about his return before he was ready.

The King was shocked, magical oaths were serious matter not something lightly asked upon but well there was no harm in swearing the oath for confidentiality and frankly the tale of the young Potter lord intrigued him so spoke "I Ragnok Ripscale King of the goblin nation hereby swear upon my life that all the matters pertaining to the one known as Hadrian James Potter will be keep confidential and shall not discussed with another being by any format without his express permission"

Satisfied with the oath Harry nodded and spoke "King Ragnok I will tell you and my betrothed at the same time as I don't want to repeat myself but first things first" here his tone grew serious and he spoke in a soft voice but it was an order not a request when the words rolled of Hadrian's tongue "I want the Ledgers of every family names on that list within next 5 minutes or you can say goodbye to 3% commission on my any future investments" Ragnok and Bloodbane paled at that as 3% of Hadrian's total principle was a great amount so Bloodbane ran off to follow the Young mage's order and forgot that he could have summoned them.

"Meanwhile I want you to send a letter to following individuals telling them to come to Gringotts as the Director wants to meet them on a matter very serious and important to their future, am I understood" Hadrian asked silkily and of course Ragnok being terrified witless nodded and asked for the names" Whom are to be recipients of the invitations my lord?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass with their Mother only, Nymphadora Tonks with her mother and Fleur, Appoline and Gabrielle Delacour"

Ragnok nodded and went off to do his errand and Hadrian picked up the test parchment and frowned at the line "**The most ancient and most noble house of Emrys**" Oh well he'll look it up in the Le fey ledger or go to the Le fey Castle.

Now he just had to wait for his future wives and their sexy mother to arrive. Well he was a pervert and saw nothing wrong in appreciating a wonderful pair of boobs or smacking and spanking a nice butt, but these things will have to wait. And what the fuck is an Incubus, sounded like succubus well if it was like succubus then he'll be damned, that will be and awesome power to have.

Just as Hadrian was pondering his future conquests Bloodbane returned completely out of breath carrying the ledgers. "My lord these are the family ledgers you had asked for, these are auto updating with any major event or happening within the families"

"Thank you Bloodbane, now I would request one more thing of you, kindly ensure the all the ladies who have been invited are brought here without a fuss while I read these in solitude" Harry asked politely.

"Of course my lord" Bloodbane said and went off to issue commands to the head teller in the front lobby.

That done, Harry opened the Le fay ledger first and looked at the list on the first page

"**The Le fay legacy"**

"**Morgana le fay"**

"**The most ancient and most noble house of Emrys"**

"**Secrets of Le fay "**

That looked interesting, well let's get on with it. On opening the first title Harry saw only 4 words **'Perform absorption ritual on Grimoire'** and the same thing on all the next titles. Well... FUCK!

'Ok clam down Potter getting angry ain't gonna solve this problem, I'll find what absorption ritual is later while inquiring for incubus also let's go for the Black Ledger'

On opening it Harry saw the following table of contents

"**Black legacy"**

"**Toujours pur"**

"**Marriage contracts"**

"**Family businesses"**

"**Family magic"**

And in this also everything was under the 'Absorption ritual' except for the Marriage contract which read as follows-

**Dear descendent,**

**My name is Phineas Nigellus Black II. I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and day before yesterday I almost died. While patrolling the school I was strolling by the Heaven forest looking out for any midgets that were out of bounds when suddenly 2 mountain trolls came Lumbering out of the forest and despite being a world renowned duelist I was terrified and who wouldn't be of 15 feet tall stocky club carrying monsters well those crucial seconds costed me very much and the trolls were almost upon me and I was only thinking of the veelas I had booked for the night(I am a bachelor) and how I will miss my brother Regulus, well in my last moments I hear a roar of Diffindo and Slash the troll on the left was beheaded and then I took out my wand and imperiused the troll into drowning itself in the Black Lake. In my fear I had almost gotten myself killed and then I looked towards my savior and he was my Deputy-Headmaster and Fencing and Potions professor Lord Charlus Stephen Greengrass of the most ancient and most noble house of Greengrass**

**And my brother in law by my sister Lucretia Druella Black. We were already on friendly terms but after this we are nigh inseparable and today we decided to settle the debt owed to house Greengrass by house black through a Marriage contract binding in Blood and magic.**

**Son this contract would come into effect if there was only one Black heir and only one Greengrass daughter for marriage. Do hope for the best as this was the wish of your ancestor and if my sister and her mother in law are anything to go by then you will definitely get a beautiful wish to ravish"**

**Lord Phineas Nigellus Black"**

Well that was enlightening and this proved that Black were crazy in one way or the other as here is pervert and in Azkaban is one angry dogfather and one psychopath aunt and he himself was a .. Let' see what he was Pervert, Check! Charismatic, Check! Handsome, Definitely! Rich yes all in all a total nice guy.

He was interrupted and Ragnok and Bloodbane both came in said at once "It is done my lord"

Harry nodded and asked his question "Ragnok what is 'Absorption ritual' and Incubus"?

"When Voldemort's reign was terrorizing Britain almost all of the Lords had stored away crucial financial and familial information of their families into their grimoire. Absorption ritual is the only way to retrieve the knowledge and can only be performed by the true heir of the family. This was done to prevent the knowledge of their houses falling into wrong hands if their families died." Hadrian nodded to show his understanding "But there is one problem, due to absorption ritual all the Knowledge and skills of the grimoire and some of past head of the families individual magical strength will be gained by you in one full time and thus it becomes 10 times worse pain than the Cruciatus"

"I'll do it but first release the core binding and then we'll go the absorption ritual for every grimoire I have access to"

"Then Bloodbane will take you to the ritual chamber while I collect the grimoires"

Thus Harry followed the goblin into a grand chamber full of runes and then he nodded towards Bloodbane who hurried out and closed the doors, after some moments he began feeling some pain in his chest area and then suddenly a magical blast took off from his body and his eyes snapped open which were glowing a vibrant green. After 2 minutes the pain stopped and he dropped to his knees as his magic receded back into him. He noticed some changes his base form had gotten 2 inches taller and stronger and muscles had gotten more defined, well good things only.

He exited the runic chamber and found Ragnok waiting with the same inheritance bowl and dagger. On his enquiring glance he spoke "Your unbinding may have caused new talents and inheritance to arise as bound core can stop some from surfacing" Harry nodded and slashed his palm again without flinching and dropped 7 drops of his blood in to bowl which again glowed and his blood flowed in to parchment again and writing started to appear after 3 minutes the writing stopped and he looked at the parchment first

It had continued where the writing had ended last time so the new contents were below them as follows

"_**Heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Ravenclaw"**_

_**Main family vault-2,973,482,592 galleons and 87,037,282 sickles"**_

_**Heirlooms- 129,294,292 galleons 972,421,754 sickles and 963 Knuts**_

_**Jewels and jewelry- 400,000,000 galleons**_

_**Ravenclaw's Castle**_

_**Room of requirement**_

_**25% Hogwarts**_

_**30% Ollivander's**_

_**20% Knockturn alley**_

_**Talents surfaced after unbinding-**_

_**Natural at MIND ARTS**_

_**Mage sight**_

Well damn he was a rich chap and now he can literally drown in gold and his body won't be found.

The goblins were looking over his shoulder and Bloodbane fainted at the thought of such a rich client while Ragnok was muttering about 3 % over and over again. He rolled his eyes and shot a jet of water at both of them. This was enough to bring them back from their daydreams and apologized to him sheepishly.

They both automatically went off to fetch the Ravenclaw grimoire and when they came back he asked one thing which was nagging him for some time. "Now tell me what an Incubus is?"

"My lord Incubus are magical creature who are male version of succubus and they are sexual beings in nature who have an aura around them to attract potential females to bed like a veela only more potent and they are also viewed as dark creatures so it would be unwise to publicize your status. Also you will have to have constant sexual contact will females to keep your 'Appetite and magic stable' more than 72 hours without sexual intercourse will cause your magic to fluctuate and can cause health problems"

This was both nice and problematic but he will think upon this later "Thank you for the information Ragnok, now how to perform the absorption ritual" Ragnok grinned and said "My lord first you have to wear the Lord's ring and if the family magic accepts you then press the ring to the Grimoire and say "I lord of followed by house name do hereby swear to use the knowledge and power within this Grimoire to the betterment and welfare of my family and magical brethren"

Harry nodded and then asked for headship rings and Ragnok and Bloodbane brought 8 boxes with following insignias –'A griffin and a lion with sword between them, A dragon , A grim and Crow, An Eagle ,A sword in the claws of a dragon , a basilisk, And a circle within a triangle with a line passing through it and A blood red phoenix on a black background' He guessed they were in order-"Gryffindor, Emrys, Black, Ravenclaw, Potter, Slytherin, Peverell and Le fay"

So hoping for the best he opened the Gryffindor box and took in the appearance on ring. It was a nice hexagonal ruby with insignia etched upon it surrounded by small diamonds set upon a gold band.

He donned it and spoke clearly **"I Hadrian James Gryffindor do hereby swear by taking up the lordship Gryffindor clan to uphold the values and customs of my ancestors strive for the betterment of my magical brethren"** as he spoke this a fierce red and gold aura surrounded him and slowly seeped into his skin, immediately he felt his power increase almost one-fifth and knowledge of all Gryffindor Properties and of Hogwarts came crashing into his mind which was immediately sorted and analyzed by his natural occlumency, his body became more durable and he could feel his strength and reflexes reach spectacular levels.

He quickly took the Emrys ring next and felt a sense of awe, the last wearer of this ring was Merlin himself! Stopping his thoughts he slipped the ring on his left ring finger and spoke**" I Hadrian James Emrys do hereby swear to uphold the customs and values of my ancestors and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren"** This time a pure white aura surrounded him and seeped into his skin and he felt his body strengthen increase by a little and his magic increase by a good one –third part. He also gained the location of several treasures hidden by Merlin and also the location of Merlin's castle

He repeated the process with each ring and gained the following things- Increased proficiency in mind arts and one-fifth increase in magical core from Ravenclaw, Increase in body strength and one-fifth magical core from Potter and Black rings, the Slytherin ring gave him one-third magical power increase and more proficiency in mind arts, the Le fay ring gave him 50% increase in magical power It wouldn't be until later in the year that he would notice that transfiguration, potions, Dark arts and Charms were more easier for him than usual and this was due to various family magic's within him and the rings.

He gauged the increase in his core and was shocked to find out that the various increment done by donning the rings and unbinding had quadrupled his core to that of yesterday. Then he willed the Potter ring to appear and pressed it to the Potter grimoire and intoned**" I Hadrian James Potter Lord of most ancient and most noble house of potter do hereby swear to use this knowledge for the betterment of my clan and Magical brethren"** and at the word a fierce aura of crimson and silver colour surrounded him and he heard the voice of man **"You want to access the secrets of our clan, yes yes I see it you have suffered and know hardship and …Oh my! Such ambition, well aren't you a high dreamer, very well you are worthy and the Knowledge, secrets and powers of our clan is yours my lord **_**Natus Vincere!"**_ And then pain so high that burning pokers would seem a prick devoured his very soul as felt foreign Knowledge enter and assimilate his brain. Knowledge of spells and Potions long forgotten, Magic so strong that whole armies trembled and lot of blackmail worth material from over 2000 years made its way into his brain and started to assimilate itself meanwhile small slivers of past 42 Potter lords magical power made their home in Harry's magical core and increased its size to double of its current capacity.

Finally the influx and assimilation stopped after agonizing 12 minutes of pure pain. Harry snapped his eyes upon and without any sound moved towards the Emrys Grimoire and repeated the procedure, this time the power influx was little compared to potter grimoire as there were only 3 Emrys lords last being Merlin but the Knowledge was more than last time as curses, charms, and Battle magics made their way into his head and his occlumency sorted it out.

At the end of the procedure with all the grimoires His power had grown 3 times therefore almost 16 times yesterday's power level. His magic was just waiting to be unleashed and his skin had a little glow about it.

Also he learned an interesting fact, Morgana Le fay was alive but in a comatose state in the Le fay castle in a stasis as she was on the brink of death after defeating Merlin.

As he was pondering this fact 2 guards came in and announced "King Ragnok the ladies have arrived and are in the meeting room"

The only thought in Hadrian's mind was the day just got interesting.


	3. Reaction of Ladies

While Harry was taking first steps into Gringotts-

_**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire-**_

Narcissa Malfoy again cursed her Father and Grandfather for her predicament. Her father, Pollux Black because of signing her off to Malfoy of all people in that thrice damned contract and her Grandfather, Artucrus Black for allowing her moron of a father free reign to do so.

She was fairly incensed when her demented Aunt Walburga had come barging into her room and sprouting off that she was being married off to a respectable pureblood of the noble house Malfoy. Of course she knew that the respectable pureblood was Lucius 'Lucy' Malfoy whose gender was a talk of the Slytherin house due to his rather long girly hair. But she couldn't do anything and watch as her dreams of being a healer and arithmacy master washed away before her eyes. And Lucius after getting her pregnant said that she couldn't do such filth work as she was going to be a trophy wife. Lucy loved parading around her in his parties. He was also particularly smug about the fact that he bagged and shagged the most beautiful slytherin of his year, despite his skill in lovemaking rather lacking due to his rather small 'appendage'.

So Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born and by the time he was celebrating his 5th birthday, Narcissa was barely able to see him as he was being taught the ways of purebloods by his father. By the time he was 9 Narcissa was barely able to recognize the boy she had given birth to, but the lines were crossed one day when he had called her a bitch and unworthy of being in his presence. She hadn't talked to him since then.

If she wanted she could still have many boys drooling with her body, age had done nothing to diminish her beauty and the slow aging of witches was beneficial also. She stood at 5 foot 5 inches and had an aristocratic face with blond hair and bright blue eyes with high cheekbones, a classic hourglass figure with perky firm breasts without a hint of sag, her abdomen was flat and her hips wide with a nice ass to match. Unfortunately the marriage contract had an infidelity clause.

Just as she thinking upon ways to kill off her husband like every morning a regal looking eagle owl came through her parlor and perched upon her tea table. Recognizing the Gringotts emblem and seal she untied and bird of its package and tore open the letter calmly and read to herself-

_**Lady Narcissa Cedrela Malfoy nee Black,**_

_**Gringotts would like to communicate with you urgently regarding a serious and 'Black' matter. We would request you to arrive at the bank as soon as possible. Also discretion is advised by Gringotts and make sure your visit is unnoticed.**_

_**Gringotts Bank**_

_**London**_

That letter had her noticing 2 things first, the matter or matters concerned the Black family and also no one was to know of her visit, well that can be done easily Lucius was away on his usual meeting with those of his ilk namely Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson.

With those thoughts Narcissa Malfoy went to the entrance Hall and stepping into the Floo spoke calmly

"Diagon Alley"

_**Tonks Residence, Nottinghamshire-**_

Andromeda Tonks sighed once again at her daughter who couldn't walk for more than 10 minutes without knocking anything over. As this was a very regular occurrence she shook her head and gazed at reflection staring back at her from the mirror.

Her curly thick brown-black hair and her beautiful figure had many times made people think of Bellatrix Lestrange, the most powerful follower of the Dark Lord. Except her eyes were Brown whereas Bellatrix's eyes were a violet colour.

Her figure had not diminished at all since her graduation, still maintaining her beautiful looks full of nice big breasts and a prominent curves to show off, many new healer trainees often smacked right into the walls when she passed by then in the formfitting robes of St. Mungo's Healers Uniform.

Truth to be told, Ted had not been paying attention to her and her 'needs' since Nymphadora was born. Sometimes she had thought that was this marriage a mistake but one look at her little daughter would change that so she perceived on.

And by the looks her daughter had been getting on the train platform this year she was also being noticed by the male population of Hogwarts. While she was thinking upon what her daughter would do with her life and Metamorphmagus powers an Eagle owl came through the window and sat upon the armchair. Untying the letter and not noticing the owl leaving she noticed the Gringotts seal and instantly got serious.

Opening the letter she read-

_**Andromeda Cassieopia Tonks nee Black**_

_**Gringotts has uncovered some interesting facts regarding you and your daughter. We request you to come to our bank as soon as possible with your daughter Nymphadora Tonks. **_

_**Gringotts Bank**_

_**London**_

What has happened and more specifically what does her daughter have to do with anything were the first thought Andromeda Tonks had. Sobering up she called "Nymphadora Tonks, Get your ass here we have received missive from Gringotts and they have called for you"

"Mum, I didn't do anything, I swear" Nymphadora Tonks, Metamorphmagus and Hufflepuff-Extraordianare cried out in what she hoping was a whiny voice. Alas, it only succeeded in irritating Andromeda more and she frog-marched her daughter into the floo and said "Diagon Alley"

_**Greengrass Manor, Scotland:**_

Elizabeth Greengrass was a beautiful woman, with fair skin, aristocratic features framed by long blond hair and a busty curvy figure there were many who wanted to hit upon her in her later Hogwarts years and by the way Daphne and Astoria were looking they would needing some of her methods of 'dealing' with persistent idiots.

Well Daphne sooner as she was starting Hogwarts this year and the Boys of Lucius and Notts were also going there so preventive measures like freezing charms and stinging hexes were being taught to Daphne to work as a detterent.

She herself had used them in her years through puberty and after them till Daphne and Astoria's father and her husband Cyrus Greengrass came and she hopelessly fell in love with him.

Just as she was going to show Daphne a little more powerful stinger an Owl came through at deposited a letter at the table and flew off. She slowly walked towards the letter and when she saw the Gringotts seal she relaxed and opened the letter and started reading while Daphne sat down of the couch.

_**Lady Elizabeth Greengrass**_

_**Gringotts has uncovered some information which affects your daughters directly and greatly. Thus we would request you to come to Gringotts as soon as possible and make sure Lord Greengrass doesn't know of it.**_

_**Gringotts Bank**_

_**London**_

"Daphne, call Astoria we are going to Gringotts" Elizabeth spoke hurriedly and Daphne complied and when both her daughter came she stepped into the floo with them and spoke

"Diagon Alley"

Fleur Delacour was ecstatic, her maman and papa had agreed to her own personal vault and they were currently in Gringotts Paris branch to transfer some money in a new vault here, Just as she and her mother were going to return to the floo as her father and sister were still in the shopping street as they had refused to come along a goblin in a very formal attire came to us and spoke

"Madame Delacour and Ms. Delacour, you have been invited by our Director some information pertaining to your Daughter has come along in our London Brach so you would have be there in approximately 5 minutes as this Information is very important and your husband Lord Delacour has been notified and he has agreed to your travel"

Dumbly nodding Appoline Delacour a stunning veela even by veela standards took her 13 year old daughter by hand and stepped into the floo and spoke calmly

"Diagon Alley"

As her world was whisked away by fire her thoughts were 'What iz the problem of Eenglish people, cant zhey liv in peace'


	4. New beginnings

Narcissa Malfoy arrived in the Floo Point of Diagon Alley and saw the daily hustle-bustle of the magical shopping district. There were also some parents who were doing the Hogwarts shopping almost one and a half months before the new term. Shops were buzzing with customers and children alike. After taking a look around she started walking towards the Gringotts Bank. Without giving the goblin guards a second glance she strode in imperiously went to the goblin sitting at the front counter and presented her invitation letter. The goblin looked at the letter closely and after some moments barked "Sharpclaw, Bloodbath's guest is here, take her to his office"

Narcissa looked on as a particularly vicious looking goblin started walking inside the goblin bank and after many twists and turns stopped before a heavily ornamented door and rapped his knuckles against them.

A raspy voice from inside said "Come in" and the goblin escorting her opened the door but didn't go inside. He made the gesture for her to go ahead and when she entered the office she saw an old goblin with barely any hair and a boy sitting with his back towards the door.

"Greetings, Lady Malfoy. I am Ragnok the director of Gringotts bank and the king of Goblin nation" the goblin spoke and gestured towards a chair while saying" please have a seat I fear you are going to need it as a shocking thing has happened". Narcissa took the seat and spoke calmly "Yes I gathered that fact from the letter you owled me and I was surprised that I was called by the director and king of goblins…" Just then Ragnok raised his hand and she stopped speaking to listen to what he had to say

"Lady Malfoy all will be made clear to you but first let's wait for the people who have been invited", so she waited and after some moments she felt someone looking at her. She turned her head and found the boy looking… no checking her out so she did the same. He had messy yet soft looking raven black hair and his eyes were deep pools of every emerald shade imaginable. His face was sculpted by the best of artists and his body was very enticing as she looked upon his broad shoulders and his strong looking arms. He was a delicious looking boy and if she had time she would have sampled a piece of him. Alas one cannot have everything in life as evidenced by the life she was living.

Harry was mentally thanking his Gryffindor ancestry for landing him with this Sexy MILF, she had beautiful blue eyes and a regal face high soft plump lips. Her bust was incredible and probably a DD cup. She had a curvy figure and when she was sitting down he saw that her ass was tight and big. Just the way he liked.

Just as he was ruminating the possibilities of him and her in bed Andromeda, Nymphadora and the Delacours along with the Greengrasses entered the room at after the director had them sat Andromeda asked the question on every girl's mind "Why have we been called here, your highness?"

"You have been called here due to arising of a very shocking situation and this young lord who has been sitting here since Lady Malfoy's entry" Ragnok spoke as he gestured to the black haired boy sitting since before their entry.

Just as Ragnok stopped speaking the boy stood up, walked to the desk and duplicated a parchment and gave it to each of the ladies .as they received the parchemnts he spoke "That is my inheritance test" and once again sat on on the chair and closed his eyes. As every lady their started reading the inheritance test they were shocked into stupor.

'The Boy-who-lived had a twin! Oh my! He is so filthy rich'…'He is so handsome, so dreamy' were some of the thoughts going through their heads. Except for one Narcissa Malfoy 'I can escape from this life' was the only thought going through her head and as she gazed at her future husband she voiced one thing that she wanted to know from the moment she read his name "Why? Why did you come out in the open now? Where were you when the Dark lord attacked the potters? Where were you all these years when Adrian potter was proclaimed the savior and paraded around the world like the second coming of Merlin".

As all the girls started asking him same questions Harry clapped his hands twice and spoke "As all of you are my intended or their family, you all are going to know my life one day, however currently those who have mastered occlumency and confidently say that even Dumbledore or Voldemort cannot enter their mind only they may stay inside this room"

Nymphadora went out immediately after giving one look towards Harry but Fluer, Astoria and Daphne started to protest, although Daphne and Fluer did not get pouty and misty eyed like Astoria, one look from their mothers ensured that they complied. As they were going out Harry heard Astoria saying to her sister under her breath "Well, we got our wish of marrying a handsome boy".

As soon as they went out Narcissa, Andromeda, Appoline and Elizabeth all sat in circle around him and Ragnok and Bloodbane sat a little behind them but they all were listening with rapt attention.

Harry took a look around and then started speaking "So this all started when one kleptomaniac Dork Lord heard about a prophecy and decided to act upon it…"

_**AFTER SOME TIME-**_

Fluer was liking her future sister wives more and more after each passing minute, now even if Hadrian would be unpleasant to be around at least she would have nice sisters. Daphne was a lot like herself, Cold at first, ambitious and her blond hair and blue eyes were also quiet similar in shade to Daphne's.

Astoria could be described in two words-A cute chatterbox. The little girl was a bundle of energy and if it weren't for her dark hair she could have sworn Gabrielle had a long lost twin in the British Lands. Astoria also had the same sapphire eyes as Daphne and was looking to be equally as beautiful as her in her prime.

Nymphadora or Tonks as she had told them to call her was also beautiful with a well developed bust and long striking legs with a tight ass but she had unusual pink and purple spiking hair. She was a very capable witch if her telling about Hogwarts classes was anything to go by and she dearly loved her mother. Her father was absent from home most of the time and their wasn't much attachment between them.

She didn't know about Narcissa Malfoy but she was beautiful enough to give her mother a competition. This thought diverted her mind to the fact that her maturity was almost upon her and then she would look like full grown woman despite her age of 13. Just as she was thinking about what she would look like the doors to the room opened and her mother along with other ladies exited and they were all a little misty eyed and Andromeda was fuming enough that Fluer thought steam was visible coming from her ears.

Then Harry came forth and Fluer almost sighed while looking into his emerald eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly"So, ladies how would you like to come on a vacation to France in one the Black family homes."

Astoria squealed and hugged him around the waist and started chattering away excitedly as Daphne and Fluer looked towards their mothers and they both agreed and Appoline spoke "We all are going their and Narcissa is coming under the guise of a long lost Black home found and she would be scouring for salvages while Elizabeth's husband wont have any problem with Elizabeth going away with her daughters"

They all heard a thud and saw Hadrian on floor with Astoria standing confused. "I guess she cut of the blood flow to my legs" Hadrian spoke while looking at Astoria with a grimace while she started to giggle cutely and they all were also trying to suppress their mirth.

**hye guys**

**sorry fo the late update but i was going through some tough time due to my less than pleasant result of end of the year exams and my internet access was revoked with my laptop. Yep i was fucked.**

**Well now i am back and i will try to update 2 times weekly .**

**thnx if haven't given up hope on me or this story.**


	5. Diagon Alley

As they descended the steps of Gringotts Astoria chattered away about all the things she would do and see in France. It was an amusing and cute sight but Harry got on his knees and tapped her nose with his pointer finger. She immediately stopped speaking and gave him his undivided attention.

Harry spoke "Astoria, we'll do all that and more but first let's buy our supplies and I also have to buy a wand".

Astoria blushed prettily and nodded once.

So the group went towards the robe shop of Madam Malkin's first and Harry bought Formal, Casual and School robes and Tonks also purchased new robes.

After the shopping was done Andromeda and Elizabeth both went to counter and Andromeda asked

"How much for the robes?"

"60 galleons and 13 sickles"

When Elizabeth asked the question the response was a little higher since Daphne also had to get Formal attire and as they both were taking out the money to pay Hadrian stopped them with a raised hand and pressed his Potter lordship ring on a parchment with 500 galleons scribbled on it which was a short way to make payments, but Gringotts offered this service to their wealthiest clients only. As Andromeda saw what he was doing she tried to protest but he stopped her before she could even open her mouth fully.

All the girls were watching him from the sidelines and he spoke

"Andromeda and Elizabeth, I have money to spend and Gorgeous fiancées to spend the money on, don't stop me from spoiling my soon-to-be wives please." He ended this with a smile.

If he would have looked behind him at the moment he would have seen a myriad of emotions playing out on the girls' faces

Narcissa had a small smile at his words and actions which considering the normal cold and calculating nature of the previous Slytherin Ice Queen spoke volumes about Hadrian's impact on her.

Astoria was starry eyed at the thought of Hadrian cuteness and him spoiling her silly.

Daphne found herself smiling at Harry's sentiments. She had always thought that all heirs and lords except for her father were, pardon her language Dicks of highest caliber. Meeting the proud and arrogant progeny of Lord Malfoy always reinforced this opinion. But Hadrian had been ruining her Ice Queen Façade she had been hoping to create little by little by his handsome looks to his loving nature.

Fleur was especially ecstatic, her future husband was such a charming and handsome man and he could even resist her maman's allure, even passive one which she exhibited at all times. Oh Gabrielle will be absolutely smitten by him in the first 10 minutes of their meeting.

Tonks was a little happy at the turn of events, from her second year only older boys had started hitting upon her in hopes of getting into her pants. When one day she changed her hair color within her dorm, within 2 hours the whole castle knew that Nymphadora Tonks is a Metamorphmagus. Well, after that shit really hit the fan and soppy proposals and requests for broom closets were an almost everyday occurrence for her.

Tonks went forward and kissed Harry on his cheek while s murmuring her thanks and then clasping his hand she led him out of the shop towards the Book shop as Hogwarts curriculum was found in Flourish and Blotts. All other also came out chuckling at her possessive actions.

At Flourish and Blotts Daphne and Harry bought all the books for the first year curriculum and Tonks bought material and books for her Sixth year. After that they went to Ollivander's for their wands.

"I'll go first" Daphne spoke confidently and pushed the doors open and they all filed in after her in the creepy dusty shop.

As they all were waiting for Ollivander to appear Hadrian immediately turned around with his hand raised and in his hand red lightning was crackling. They looked past this spectacle to see a completely nonplussed Ollivander eyeing the red bolts with curiosity seemingly unafraid to the fact that he was almost electrocuted by magical lightning.

"Good Morning everyone, I think you are here for wands" Ollivander spoke airily.

Astoria spoke in a confused voice" Um… Mister Ollivander is there any other reason to be in your store".

All the ladies had to muffle their sniggers with their hands and Tonks hair had gone pink which they would later learn means that her happiness level was off the charts.

"Yes, yes the wands, well every Ollivander wand contains a core of a highly magical animal part and you will not get such high results with any other wandmaker on British Isles". He looked towards the ladies and spoke" Andromeda Tonks, Ebony and Unicorn Hair 10 and a half inches Good for charms and Curses".

"Narcissa Malfoy what a surprise, didn't think I would see you and Andromeda in a same place again, your wand was Oak and Dragon Heartstring, and 12 inches "Narcissa nodded once and kept looking at Ollivander.

He hummed and gave specifications for Elizabeth's wand which was surprisingly same and Narcissa's except her wand was 11 and a quarter inch.

"Well, Miss Greengrass come forward and raise your wand arm" the eccentric man spoke motioning towards Daphne and went back in dust covered racks of shop.

Daphne went forward and the tape measure on the counter starting to measure her whole body without any prompt. It even measured her nose! Astoria was quietly giggling in the background and Fleur was watching the spectacle very confused. Her nose wasn't measured at all when her wand was bought.

When the tape started to measure her breasts by winding around her breasts everyone was aghast and were looking with open mouths as Daphne tried to fend off the tape measure by her hands with a horrified face. Hadrian on the other hand a goofy grin on his face and was matching with rapt attention at the Greengrass heiress' chest as Daphne's breasts were almost molested Hentai style.

Tonks nudged Narcissa and her mother and spoke "Aunt Cissa, your fiancé likes boobs". As Narcissa flushed and Andromeda looked scandalized Cissa came up with a clever retort and spoke swiftly

"Well, niece Nymphadora, he also has a Metamorphmagus fiancée" the innuendo was quite clear and Tonks turned completely red hair and face both.

After what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two Hadrian realized that a tape measure was trying to molest 'his fiancée' and he pointed a finger and burned the offending piece to crisp in a flare of blue flames. Everyone turned to look at him with surprise especially the girls and Astoria poke with worship in her voice

"WOW!"

"You can perform magic without a wand","So Awesome"

Tonks surprised everyone by speaking "Damn! My husband is a kickass"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and just gave a small smile while Ollivander returned and asked

"Why is there ash of my tape measure on the floor?"

"Because your 'tape measure' tried to feel up my wife-to-be. It was perverted" Hadrian spoke while raising one eyebrow.

Ollivander just hummed and deposited the stacks he had brought out on the counter and took one and gave it to Daphne

"Ashwood and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches give it a wave" he spoke, Daphne waved the wand and the windows exploded.

"No, no this won't do, try this Cherry and Phoenix feather, 12 inches" A vase exploded.

"Ebony and Unicorn tail, 13 inches". The stacks of wands fell out.

"Yew and Phoenix feather, 14 inches". This time a shower of snowflakes and blue sparks fell from the tip of the wand and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations, Miss Greengrass. That is a very special wand that has chosen you. Its last user died in the 1940's and her last wish was to send her wand here for future generations. No one ever was compatible with this wand till now and countless witches and wizards have tried."

"Who was the owner of the wand Mr. Ollivander?" Andromeda asked

"It was Ophelia Smith, the most feared general of Gellert Grindelwald. She died due to her wounds caused in the Battle of Berlin. We can expect great things from you Miss Greengrass as Ophelia was the most feared witch in those days, only Bellatrix Lestrange comes close to the ferociousness of her duels".

Silence. Pin drop silence. Everyone was staring at Daphne with wariness, fear and pride depending upon the person.

Daphne quietly returned to her mother's side with her head bowed.

"Now, who is next?"

"I am, Hadrian James Potter"

Ollivander eyes widened a little and he spoke "Oh are you, I didn't knew a Hadrian James Potter existed"

And then he went back into the shop and sounds of boxes falling were faintly being heard. Harry heard a sniffle and turned to see Daphne looking at the wand with tears in her eyes and her mother comforting her.

"Hey, Daphne don't get worried about the wand's past, it's yours now so you are the one who is going to shape the history with it" Harry said with a smile and giving her a thumbs up. Elizabeth watched with approval in her gaze as Harry interacted with her Daughter.

Ollivander came back and the same routine followed up

"Walnut and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches good for transfiguration and Battle magic". The wand literally exploded in a violent burst of yellow light.

"Hmm looks like Walnut is not suited to channel your power" Ollivander waved his hand and some the boxes flew back.

"Try this, Holly and Unicorn Hair, 13 and a quarter inches". This wand went up in flames.

"No no, Unicorn Hair rejects you strongly" He waved his wand again and may more flew back.

This continued for a long time with some wands exploding, some shattering the windows, others causing the already dusty shop to fall into more disarray.

After 1 hour of nonstop wand waving and pretty ballistic and dare he say ear wrenching reactions he looked back and cringed everyone was glaring at him and Tonks was palming her wand while giving him a look that said 'You are a goner'. Frustated he asked Ollivander

"Why don't you make me a wand, the board does say maker of wands"

Ollivander looked at him for some moments and spoke clearly to all of them

"Follow me" and started going deeper into the shop and opened a door. They all filed in and saw various jars and Blocks of wood lining the walls. There must have been hundreds of those and there were also some cauldrons in the center of what looked to be a wand workshop.

"Move along the walls and bring me those jars which feel warmest and most welcoming to you"

"Harry roamed along the walls and after 10 minutes came to Ollivander and deposited 3 jars and 2 blocks of wood.

Ollivander was genuinely surprised by this if his widened eyes were anything to go by.

"Mr. Potter, it is no wonder the wands out there exploded. The core and wood you have selected are very powerful and volatile."

"What has he selected?" Astoria asked curiosity evident in her voice.

Ollivander smiled at her and said "He magic has selected Nundu heartstring, Phoenix tears and Thestral heartstring for cores.". All were gobsmacked and then Tonks spoke once again

"Damn!"

"Indeed, and Mr. Potter has selected Yew and Elder wood as the wand wood. I can tell this is going to be one powerful wand." He spoke giddily.

"Mr. Potter ,I will also require your blood for the binding as these are very volatile components." The boy in question nodded and immediately provided blood in the vial Ollivander gave him.

After 1 hour and 300 galleons due to rarity of the components and work done by Ollivander his wand was ready. A beautiful Dark gray color of Elder wood combined with the White of Yew in a striped pattern.

When he grasped it fire and lightning crackled along his body and his hair swayed in wind.

"Bravo , that is perhaps the strongest wand I ever made. Use it wisely" Ollivander didn't speak much and then shooed them out of the store.

"Well, now let's get to France shall we"


	6. Andromeda's residence

After the work in Diagon Alley was done, it was decided that everyone would go home to pack their clothes and other things and everyone flooed to their homes.

"Um... Andromeda, I was thinking that may I come to your home? You know sightseeing and all" Harry trailed off as he saw the eldest Black sister giving him an amused look.

"Of course you can, you are my son-in-law" Andromeda replied while arching one eyebrow as Nymphadora blushed at the reminder.

Soon the trio made their way to the road in front of leaky cauldron and Andromeda called a Knight bus. After a rollercoaster and tumbling ride rolled into one they all got down in front of the Tonks residence.

Andromeda was a Black ,well disowned, but the point stands. During the time before her disownment she and her sister Bellatrix were taught all about being sneaky and managing money by her Grandfather Artucrus. And as such when she was young in her second year only, she had started investments and both muggle and wizarding worlds by using money from her trust vault. Slowly over the years her personal wealth increased as dividends from muggle companies were greater than she expected them to be but with how huge the muggle economy was it was not much shocking.

Not a Billionaire like her future-son-in law by any means but she did have enough millions to get a luxury lifestyle continuing for her and her daughters descendants for close to 300 years without working. Considering her banishment from her house it was a great feat. But her husband and daughter didn't know this, well Nymphadora would have been told on her 17th birthday but telling Theodore Tonks was out of question. He would dry up the galleons in 2 years tops.

As the three went towards the 3 story house which was a beautiful white and cream colored, Nymphadora pondered upon the day. This morning she had been thinking of buying a new trunk and possibly ask her mother for one with an inbuilt dueling pitch. Now she engaged to a filthy rich and handsome guy who was also the lord of 7 of the most powerful houses in British Isles. She had 4 blondes and one brown-black haired girl as her sister wives. And to think she was thinking of going after Charlie Weasley last year who was rumored to hump up pictures of Dragons. Heh, talk about the difference.

Hadrian or Harry as he prefered to his close friends was thinking upon all the shit that happened since the Gringotts inheritance test. He had the ear of Gringotts head, was now FILTHY rich with filthy in capitals of capitals. He had smoking hot fiancees who were lookers and also were intelligent with a good head on their shoulders. Not that he could talk about good heads. His wand was a complete kiskass demolisher. Hearing a sigh he looked forward and saw Andromeda and Nymphadora had reached the door and Andromeda was turning the nob.

With a click the door opened and the first thing they all heard was a long drawn out moan of pleasure coming from what looked to be the dining area. Andromeda immediately flicked her wand and all three of them were disillusioned, 2 more wand movements and there footsteps were silenced and the door locked. Understanding the situation Nymphadora took out her wand and followed her mother with light feet despite the fact that footsteps were silenced. Hadrian was moving around slowly looking at the photos and decor and after 5 steps he pressed into Andromeda's back due her stopping immediately which had the result of little harry pressing lightly into the Black sisters tight butt. 'Robes are a crime to beautiful women' Hadrian thought moving back as he realized that Andromeda was the eldest sister of Narcissa, obviously she would have a sexy tight body.

Shaking his head to increase blood flow **upwards** he looked around Andromeda's lightly shaking body to see what caused to normally smiling and proper lady to shake in anger. What he saw blew his mind as a Man who looked to be in his 30's with a little belly was sitting on dining chair and was being blown by a really hot lady in a little black lacy lingerie with her boobs almost spilling out.

'Oh man , he is fucked. Who would call a hooker here despite the fact that Andromeda is more hotter then that girl servicing him'.

Immediately Andromeda Shot off two body binds at the Man who was now recognised as Theodore Tonks by the glare being given to him by Nymphadora and one family photo Hadrian had seen in the entryway. As soon the curse took effect Theodore eyes widened in pnic and girl had the unlucky effect of his dick being lodged in her mouth.

Nymphadora removed her disillusionment charm and Theodore's panic receded a little. Nymphadora removed the body-bind on the hooker who immediately stood up and looked with wide eyed from Theodore to Nymphadora while trying and failing to cover her big tits. Nymphadora was soon joined by Andromeda's glaring visage and Hadrian cringed, it wasn't a pretty look.

Theodore's face was unbound and he slumped in defeat.

"Since when" Andromeda asked without any emotion.

"2 Years" the hooker spoke and flinched when Andromeda turned her glare towards her.

"Darling it was nothing just some fu" Whatever Theo was going to say was lost in a pained groan as his daughter and Andromeda both launched stinging hexes at his groin.

"You have 5 minutes to take all your clothes and personal possessions from this house" Andromeda spoke stonily and Theo nodded between pained gasps. Behind a still disillusioned Harry swore to never intentionally incur the wrath of these two ladies.

After unbinding him Theo waved his wand while clutching is groin and his possessions flew in front of him with a trunk and were just thrown into it. He opened his mouth to to probably speak something but Andromeda fired a boil hex into his mouth and He ran away hobbling as the message of 'Get out' was received by him soundly.

"My fees will be paid or not" the hooker spoke in a bored tone as if this was a common occurence. Andromeda turned towards her with a thoughtful face and sighed. She held up a finger and the spoke clearly " I Andromeda Cassieopia Tonks do hereby renounce my Husband Theodore Tonks in all of our bonds" and a Flash emenated from both her and Nymphadora.

"Hadrian removed his his disillusionment and spoke immediately "I Hadrian James Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black do hereby welcome Andromeda Cassieopia and Nymphadora Andromeda in to the house of Black with its protection and privileges". As the oath was finished a Raven manifested over his head and flew through both the aforementioned ladies. Immediately Andromeda's hair became more lustrous and her assets grew a little more if possible.

Nymphadora's body also grew a little and her eyes turned a mix of violet and black.

Andromeda turned towards him with wide eyes and he simply winked at her. Without any preamble she grabbed her daughter and him in a hug and Hadrian liked it a lot as any hot blooded male would with Andromeda's bountiful chest pushing in his face. The urge to simply nuzzle his face was too great but he somehow controlled it, nut there was one **not so little** problem growing between his legs. Andromeda definitely felt it as she turned towards him a smouldering gaze and licked her lips in a definitely not innocent manner. Then she abruptly turned around and shot a breath freshening charm at the hooker standing behind and took her by hand in to a room and after some seconds moans and grunts with painful groan and smacks were completely audible.

"Damn" Nymphadora and Harry spoke at the same time and the looked at each other, blushed and then suddenly and scream of pleasure resounded throughout the house coming from the room


	7. The Morning after

Hadrian woke up groggily and upon looking around found himself in unfamiliar surroundings, then he remembered what happened yesterday. Getting the lordship of 8 houses, totally loaded for Merlin-knows how many lifetimes. Meeting his fiancées and his inner pervert having a field day with all the ladies around him, planning a holiday in France, getting a Wand. That was the highlight in whole of Diagon alley excursion, now no more stealing of wands from different people as many times the wand was very difficult to work with. Now that he thought about it no wand except for 4 or 5 over the years ever exploded like yesterday in Ollivander's, well who cares.

Then going forwards the memory lane. Coming to Andromeda's home, watching Nymphadora's father getting a blowjob and then a boils hex was very funny. After that Andromeda divorcing that no-good-cheating scum. The he as Lord Black accepted her back into the family and then watching that Oh-so-sexy-lick across the lips from Andromeda and after that leaving all sense and usage of privacy charms Andromeda proceeded to hot steamy activities with the hooker in her bedroom just 4 meters from where we were. Talk about hotness!

Tonks without any sound just gone to her room and probably put up some privacy charms as any sound was quietened. Harry being the good boy he was entered the spare room and was out like a rock when he hit the pillow.

Now according his Maths today was the date-6 June which gives him plenty of time to meet and get to know all of his soon-to-be family. Harry got out of the bed and stretched a little to work out some kinks as he moved towards the hall. Moving into the hall he saw Andromeda, Nymphadora and the um… woman sipping what looked to be coffee with drooping eyes.

"Morning everyone" Harry spoke cheerily and got groans in response while Nymphadora moaned "too loud… shut up"

Harry saw their expressions and the coffee and asked "Why are you all drinking coffee while looking like zombies?"

Andromeda spoke up while her expression brightened noticeably "Because I and Katy were having wild sex all night long" Nym choked and coughed on her coffee while Hadrian eyes got a faraway look into them.

"Harry. Harry HARRY!" after three calls from Andromeda Harry didn't even bat an eye so the now identified Katy smiled mischievously and got up giving Nym and eyeful of her long legs and round luscious ass. Katy straddled Harry and kissed him soundly on the lips while taking his hands and bringing them to her hips. Soon tongues were involved and Nym and her mother were both watching wide eyed at the spectacle.

After some minutes of intense French kissing Katy rubbed her ass on Harry crotch and as he was groaning she got up and again started sipping the coffee as if she hadn't been doing a soft-core porn just seconds ago.

"Damn, that was so hot I am not even jealous of you kissing my fiancé"

"I know sweetie, and believe I am jealous of your **big **boy" with the emphasis on 'big' and slight glance towards Harry's lower body had Nymphadora flushed while Harry was touching his lips and subtly trying to adjust his pants.

As soon as returned to the world of living Harry grinned and asked "Nym, why were you drinking coffee?"

"Eh… because I was watching mum and her girlfriend have sex all night long" Nym said nonchalantly as if it was a normal thing and judging by Andromeda's lack of reaction it probably was or Andromeda was just that good at hiding her emotions.

"You know Andy, your stud here has a lot bigger dick than your husband. I know it, felt it rubbing my ass" Katy said shamelessly while this time Hadrian choked on his coffee.

"Oh I know it, yesterday he pressed into my ass also" Andy said with a grin as if talking about your son-in-law's dick which was pressed into your ass in front of your daughter was a total sensible thing to do.

Nymphadora just ran away to her room on a wobbly gait while her hair turned completely red. After some moment Katy got up from the table just in her red bra and panties and hauled him up by his shoulders and started kissing him again while grinding against him. Harry lost in the haze of lust smacked her ass and squeezed her left ass check tightly. Katy moaned in his mouth and ran her hands through his hair. After some more snogging she pushed herself back and waved her wand which she picked up from dining table. She wore her clothes which came flying and spoke seriously to Andromeda who had been watching this whole time with an amused smile on her face.

"Andy, darling promise to share this man with me whenever the opportunity arises"

"Sure, Katy goodbye" after a parting kiss with Andromeda, Katy went out of the door and Harry sat in front of Andromeda and asked

"What the hell was that?"

"Katy was 2 years my junior in School and a Ravenclaw, she is a half-blood and she got a job in ministry but was kicked out 3 years ago when some pureblood raised a fuss about her supposed defilement of his workplace in the department. Then she came to me for talking sometimes as she was depressed. Soon she was living here and one day she told me that Ted had asked her for a one night stand in return of money. I was furious with him and spent many nights crying. Truth to be told, I married him only because Nymphadora had been conceived, otherwise I was just going to break up with him. But things derailed from there. When we got married most of money in my pregnancy and our home came from my trust vault's investments done over since I was 10 years of age. He worked for a while in 's as a clerk but left. Since then he has been keeping up fleeting jobs for about 5-6 months each. About the end of Dora's 4th year, Ted forced himself upon Katy and gave her money for it. She came to me crying and gave me the galleons and started apologizing, that night I stopped caring for her Ted and told her to do whatever she wanted. She started working as waitress in a French muggle restaurant somewhere in Downing Street and we have been involved since almost a year. Yesterday was perfect as I didn't want to emotionally disturb Dora during her owl year and this year I had matters of my own so when I realized this was perfect time to divorce him I messaged Katy the plan. Katy has been my girlfriend for about 8 months and I told her to seduce Ted yesterday when you all were looking at your wand I snapped off a patronus. "

"And now since its Dora's final year won't she be negatively affected by the emotional turmoil?" Harry asked the obvious question.

"No, since Ted has been a neglectful father since Dora's second year".

"So, does Katy know who I am?" Hadrian asked.

"No, I just told her your Name was Harry and you were Dora's friend" Andromeda replied shaking her head.

"So, how did you become such a good kisser?" Andromeda asked while wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh, that it just instinctively came to me I suppose"

"Must be your Incubus heritage" Andromeda mused.

"So, Andy let pack at meet up with other at Leaky cauldron shall we" Hadrian spoke and left the room quickly.

"Huh, what happened?" Andromeda looked at herself in a conjured mirror and saw that her blouse was hanging off one shoulder giving an eyeful of her left tit.

"For an Incubus and a powerful Lord he sure had some manners" Andromeda spoke and moved towards Dora's room to tell her to pack everything, while snapping off one Patronus to tell everyone to pack and meet at Leaky cauldron.

_**Malfoy Manor.**_

Narcissa received her sister's patronus telling her to pack up and meet at Leaky in 30 minutes. Narcissa had almost cried when she heard no animosity in her estranged sister's voice. Andromeda had been banished when she was in 3rd year. And thus she had never been able to talk to her. First due to fear of her banshee of aunt and Father's reaction and later due to the fact that Lucius forbade her from even moving a hair out of line. Not a lesser dueler than Lucy by any means, being trained by Andy and Bella both but the clauses and vows of marriage prevented her from harming him physically. Of course Lucy was free of such restraints.

Still if her new fiancé was anything to go by, she would soon be free of her shackles and within the time she had been back from the trip yesterday, she had made up 2 full proof plans for completely leaving the Noble house of Malfoy knutless and without any honor and prestige.

She left a note in Lucius' study detailing where she had gone and would be unapproachable for some time. Dressed to nines in a stunning blue black robe she Made her way to the Floo and spoke

"Diagon alley"

_**Greengrass Manor**_

Elizabeth was by no means a Slytherin for nothing. When she saw the heritage test and subsequent interactions of various girls with Hadrian. She came to one conclusion swiftly, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and The Dark Lord were all going to pale in comparison to this boy. Not because of his family seats, no they were important but due to the fact that he had charisma and a way with words with power and wealth to back it up. The way he had consoled her eldest and talked with her exited Astoria proved this that whatever his political leanings would be, he would always be able to charm people.

His wand showed that he was powerful, territorial and not hesitant to use lethal force. Elder and yew, singularly they made ferocious wands as evidenced by Yew in Dueling circuits and Dark lord while lore of three brother and the Elder and Phoenix feather wand of Caroline Pride who had carved almost all of Europe in medieval times gave credence to both facts. Together, Elizabeth shuddered to think what a force Hadrian would be when he mastered the wand.

"Astoria, come here your husband is calling us to Leaky Cauldron, we are going to France"

Astoria came running with Daphne hot on her heels both of their trunks in Elizabeth's robe pockets as Andromeda message had arrived a little while ago.

"Mother, he is going to be my husband too" Daphne said and Astoria stuck her tongue out at Daphne.

"Jealous much of your sister Daphne" Elizabeth spoke teasingly as they went to floo.

"No, I am not jealous of this brat" Daphne replies and then Elizabeth spoke

"Diagon Alley"

_**Le chateau Delacour**_

Appoline knew that on her maturity Fleur would become a truly beautiful veela even by their standards of their race. Appoline had told Gabrielle about Hadrian and when Fleur had talked about him Gabrielle had pouted that she couldn't go with them.

Sebastian had not even batted an eyelid at the fact that his daughters were in an unbreakable marriage contract. Their marriage had been political as Sebastian Had married a publically known Veela coven's daughter to show his political leanings and while he spared time for his daughters, he had no interest in what they did due the simple fact that she hadn't been able to give him an heir.

Despite the fact that he had been told that chances of veela giving birth to males were very low.

Gabrielle was sometimes hurt because was her father's attitude but had come to terms with it. Fleur being the heiress had never made many friends and remained aloof. From what she had seen of the Greengrass heiress, she was the same also.

Soon Fleur and Gabrielle came down the Stairs and they went to the Parisian shopping district where they were going to wait for Hadrian and others to arrive.


	8. The vacation house part 1

**AN-Got to say, the anonymous review by Matrixfan completely and utterly shamed me, in fact I am deleting this story as of now. I was fucking crying by the end of it. Pedophilia, really? What is going on in the head of this guy? ****Bloody hell that's the bloody reason Harry is an incubus, which are known for no other fact than their sexual exploits and appetite. Can't this person bloody understand the theme.**

'**Child rapists belong in jail' what am I showing Andromeda splitting open Harry with a strap-on. No shit, Katy was kissing harry and Harry is an incubus.**

**If you couldn't tell some lines of this heart-to-heart were in sarcasm.**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**

The first thing Harry saw when coming out of the floo in Diagon Alley floo point was Astoria glaring at Daphne and Daphne giving her a look of disinterest, while their mother was looking at both of them with amusement.

"No, he will not." Astoria spoke with anger and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, he will Tori. You can't do anything about it" Daphne replied disinterestedly.

"Why don't you girls ask him" Elizabeth said while waving her hand towards him and Astoria turned towards his position with a gasp and then ran towards him.

"HARRY!" she cried happily and almost barreled him into the pavement.

"Oomph… hye Astoria, how are you today" Harry asked her as he rubbed his abdomen when she disengaged.

"Oh I am good, we were so happy when we got back yesterday. Daphne was blushing every time your name was mentioned and Daddy wasn't home so we couldn't tell him. But I and Daph chatted all the time about you and then she said that she or Fleur will be your first kiss and I got angry as I wanted to your first kiss but she said I am a little brat so you won't kiss me"

From the start of this speech Astoria went from Happy to Excited over the moon to deep thinking expression and finally anger and sadness.

"You will kiss me right?" Astoria asked with her bottom lip trembling and her icy-blue eyes getting bigger and bigger.

'Such eyes should be made illegal'

"No, he won't as you are too young to be kissed, besides Harry will share his first kiss with Me, Fleur or Dora." Daphne spoke smugly.

Astoria turned and sent such a dirty look at her sister that Hadrian almost gaped at the younger Greengrass' expression.

Once again Astoria turned her wide-eyed expression towards him and he sighed and got down to knees and kissed her on her cheek.

"Yay, I got a kiss a before Daphne, Harry and Astoria sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Astoria sang while jumping around. Everyone was gaping this time as no young lady should even know such things at such a young age.

Lady Malfoy and Lady Elizabeth both were horrified, while Lady Malfoy didn't care what went inside the halls but she shouldn't be showing this type of behavior ever in public. Lady Elizabeth was horrified because-

"How do you even know that verse, you are not supposed to know or much less speak such things?"

"Um… oh this Daphne and Fleur were both singing this with their names yesterday" Astoria spoke as if discussing weather. Daphne grew red in the face and refused to face Harry completely while everyone except for Harry laughed lightly at her expense.

After the laughter died down Harry spoke "Gather around me and hold any part of my body or anyone who is already in contact with me, I am going to activate the portkey to the Black vacation house somewhere around Paloma Beach"

Astoria squealed and immediately hugged him tightly.

"Why Harry, one would think you would have been sated by Katy's physical contact alone in the morning. Now you are asking us also to _come close to you_" the way these words were spoken by Andromeda was not lost on anyone and when Narcissa and Elizabeth turned enquiring looks towards her she shook her head.

Blushing Harry mumbled" Shut up" and soon Nymphadora took hold of his shoulder, Daphne grasped her mother who had took hold of his free had as his left was being held by Astoria, Andromeda was holding Nymphadora and as soon as the notice-me-not field put up first by Andromeda on her arrival was took down by her they were off spinning and after some moments they were in front of a beautiful house. As soon as they regained their bearings they walked towards the house Harry walked up the marble steps and pressed his Lordship ring into the door and spoke something which was inaudible. Sensing their confusion Narcissa spoke

"He is lifting the stasis and offensive wards to grant access to us, Grandfather must have sealed down all Black properties except for the townhouse where he lived."

"So while he is working on the wards, Andromeda what did you 2 do yesterday evening after going home" Elizabeth asked.

"Um… nothing, we went home Mum divorced Father and also call me Dora, then we went to sleep, morning came we had coffee and then we came straight here Mum wanted to have French Breakfast and Harry didn't even ask for it" Nymphadora-call-me-Dora answered.

"Sister, what was that bit about 'Katy'" Narcissa asked her sister in a sweet voice and at this everyone interest rose.

"Oh nothing just my girlfriend of 13 months giving him a hungry, sensual and a powerful French kiss while being clad in only a lingerie."

"So I wasn't his first kiss" Astoria spoke in a small voice while fiddling with her fingers

Andromeda hugged the girl and spoke "Don't worry I will be sure to punish Katy when we meet next time"

"But why would you punish her, she is your girlfriend right?" Astoria asked again.

"Believe me darling one day you will understand that punishing is a very fun way of bonding" Andromeda spoke and everyone cheeks except for Andromeda's and Narcissa's got colored.

"Why are you so red, Astoria?" Elizabeth asked hoping against the fact that her daughter understood the reference while Andromeda and Narcissa snickered at the mother's plight.

Astoria mumbled something quietly and Elizabeth asked once again "Come again, sweetie"

"I said I understood what she was saying that she will 'punish' her girlfriend in Bedroom" Astoria spoke with punish in air quotes and Andromeda and Narcissa both started laughing while Elizabeth asked exasperatedly "How do you even know what that means?"

"When you were with Lady Malfoy one night in the guest chambers I heard it all"

….

….

This time the only one laughing was Andromeda as Narcissa was gaping at the girl with shock and embarrassment.

"Oh I love this girl, she is just so cute, come with me Astoria we have lot to talk about. I will tell you all about your mother."

"Okay!" Astoria said brightly and held Andromeda's hand.

Everyone looked as the pair went up the stairs, well Andromeda went, Astoria was skipping merrily as if she had not just ousted the fact that Lady Greengrass and Lady Malfoy the most sophisticated and paragon of pureblood traditions were in a sexual relationship.

Funny how a child thinks.

Hadrian who had opened the doors long ago and was looking at them in confusion. Mortified at the possibility that her Elder sister will tell everything to him Narcissa and then other behind her walked quickly up the steps into the home.

Nymphadora and Daphne started a small chat and found that they both liked charms. Within moments they were inside the house Dora looked around in awe, say what you would about her mother's family but they surely knew how to intimidate and make an impression with wealth alone.

Andromeda was also looking around with a fond smile. She remembered the days when she and her younger sisters would come here and play around when they weren't being trained by Grandfather or Father.

Narcissa went towards her sister saw her holding a photograph in which a very much younger Andromeda and a little younger Bellatrix were holding a bundle of blankets between them with pure awe and love.

Andromeda sensing someone behind her spoke.

"That was taken when I was 4 and Bellatrix was three years old, Narcissa is the one in the blankets. Mother was reluctant to take the chance of her slipping from our arms but she agreed for a photo. Those were the days, no worry about house politics or possible betrothals just us sisters and no Walburga to worry about" By the time she had finished tears could be seen in her eyes.

"I know, Andromeda and I think since now there is no Walburga or house politics to stop you, why don't you go have a heart-to-heart with your sister. You are family and are bound to see more of each other." came a voice with a hand on her shoulders.

Andromeda turned around and saw Elizabeth smiling at her softly who nodded towards Narcissa who holding a picture of Andromeda, Bellatrix and herself in Ball dresses smiling up at the camera. Andromeda smiled at Elizabeth and went towards Narcissa.

Narcissa saw her coming and lowered the picture with trepidation. While Andromeda may have sent her a patronus this morning with cordiality I could have been for the reason that the same patronus was going towards Greengrasses also. Despite being the Ice queen of Hogwarts in her days and possessing a mind shrewd enough to topple nations if desired, Narcissa was genuinely afraid only 3 people in her life.

Her Grandfather, Her sister Andromeda and the Dark Lord. And currently her prospects weren't looking good.

Andromeda saw conflicting emotion play across her sister's face as she neared her. Wariness, Fear, Happiness and finally reluctant acceptance.

"Follow me" Andromeda spoke in voice that betrayed no emotion and went towards the parlor with Narcissa following her.

Daphne was looking at the drapes and furniture in appreciation, if the Black showed this kind of wealth for a vacation house then their manor would be a wonder to look at. The Greengrasses were also very wealthy as they were a Most ancient and Most noble house themselves but were a neutral in politics.

As she was once again considering her future with the black haired boy who was looking around with Astoria holding his hand and chatting with her, Daphne Greengrass realized that the way he held himself, the way he interacted with everyone told her one thing. Her belief that Lords and Heirs were dicks of highest caliber was not applicable to this boy.

Just as she was thinking upon the possibilities of Hadrian also being a magical powerhouse like he was in politics she saw Andromeda take Lady Malfoy towards the area which looked to be a parlor.

Astoria as soon as she entered the house remembered 2 things, first this was a Black property and she was going to be Lady Black one day, so by that logic she went towards the boy who was her-to-be-husband.

Tugging at his hand, Astoria got lost in his emerald eyes as soon as he turned with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you want Astoria?" Hadrian asked the girl who always looked to be on constant consumption of coffee.

"Oh, I just wanted to have a tour of _our_ property"

"_Our?"_ Hadrian asked with a questioning voice.

"You are going to be Lord Black, I am going to Lady Black so this becomes our property."

Hadrian blinked twice and then acquiesced to her request.

Soon they were walking around and Astoria told him about how she grew up and how her father was mostly absent from her life and how Daphne fought her everyday like a bitch in heat but loved her very much.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he just smiled while thinking 'How does she comes to know these type of things and vocabulary?'

They saw Andromeda and Narcissa walking towards the parlor and as the door closed Astoria once again spoke

"Is Lady Malfoy going to be punished by Andromeda also?"

Everyone looked towards her then the room then back at her and exclaimed.

"That's my mother you are talking about"

"When will learn to not to speak without thinking, you behave like a Gryffindork sister"

"ASTORIA BELLADONNA GREENGRASS, will you stop embarrassing me today!"

"That is so hot"

At the last exclamation everyone turned towards Harry and everyone blushed while Elizabeth spluttered and then spoke softly but Harry and Astoria who were standing close to her heard her

"If that's what going on, then I wanted to punish Narcissa too"

Astoria giggled and spoke "Mother we are here for many days, you can punish her whenever you want, I am sure Hadrian won't mind you borrowing Lady Malfoy" At that moment Astoria ran up the stairs laughing at the face her mother and Harry both had made.

"Ahem, so I will go and see if food and clothes are available or not" Harry spoke while trying to adjust his pants but failing to do so.

"Harry, aren't you forgetting something" Dora spoke and raised an eyebrow, a perfectly pureblooded style of raising an eyebrow.

"No"

"Where are the Delacours?"

"Huh, Delacours, oh FUCK!" Hadrian exclaimed as comprehension of the fact that he had told Appoline to wait with fleur and Gabrielle at Paris branch of Gringotts dawned on his face and ran past all of them and the doors closed on their own.

"Come, let's take a tour of the house" Elizabeth held her daughter by hand and both Dora and Daphne followed her.

"He could have thought of using the floo connection" Daphne grumbled and Dora laughed

"He is something isn't he, I mean yesterday Mom had finished renouncing her marriage and this boy who had known for less than 12 hours just accepted her back into the Black family without a pause, and now all clumsiness I had is gone, which I think was due to Metamorphmagi being in Black line and me being devoid of family magic"

"Mmhm, you can be right about that" Elizabeth spoke from ahead of them.

So far they had seen the bedrooms, the pantry and the garden which was built indoors. There was a room on the first floor but the door won't budge open.

It was good vacation spot for getting away from the trouble and living a quiet life. Just as they were entering the living room, the floo flared and a woman who looked to be in her early 50's stepped out.

"What in the name Merlin are you people doing in my home?" the woman asked while her wand snapped into her hand with an impressive speed and was aimed at Elizabeth while Dora and Elizabeth both had their wands aimed at the woman.

"We are here on a vacation with family friends, who are you?" Dora answered

"Child, mind your tone. As for who I am, I am Cassiopeia Black"

"Cassiopeia Black, sister of Artucrus Black?"

"Cousin Sister, now who are you?"

"Lady Elizabeth Greengrass, my daughters and Andromeda Black's daughter Nymphadora Black". Elizabeth answered for all of them.

"Andy's daughter, you are a Black? What happened to that mudblood father of yours?"

"Mum divorced him and the new Lord Black accepted her and me back into the family"

"And who is this Lord Black?"

"Oh he looks like this" Dora spoke and changed her features to look exactly like Harry well not exactly, for the fact the shirt and jeans had some enlarged areas.

"Hmm, if not for the green eyes and that Black cheekbones with the tamed hair I could have sworn, James Potter rose from the coma he is in" Cassiopeia spoke to herself.

"Um, Harry is James Potter's son, well other son"

…

…

"That okay we had the pretty much same reaction after learning the fact that boy-who-lived had a twin" Astoria spoke and Elizabeth resisted the urge to facepalm. That wasn't the way you were supposed to talk to a person whose political acumen was known to be unsurpassed and was rumored to have dirt on every possibly important person.

The door to parlor opened and a sniffing but smiling Narcissa stepped out and froze at shock on seeing Cassiopeia but her reaction had nothing on Andromeda who as soon as saw the newest Black arrival actually squeaked and shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

As soon as Cassiopeia opened her mouth to speak something the doors opened with a bang and in came a blond bombshell of a woman, one whose beauty would make muggle supermodels self-conscious. After her a beautiful girl who looked to be about 12 years of age stepped in and at last Harry stepped in with a little silvery-blond haired girl who looked to be no older than 8 being given a piggyback by him.

Harry took in the mood and Appoline and Fleur gazed uncomfortably at the scene which practically screamed Family tension and their wrong time of entry.

The little girl who everyone except for Cassieopia recognized to be Gabrielle from Fleur's and Appoline's narratives and looks on Hadrian back gazed curiously at scene before her and hid her face in Hadrian neck when Astoria waved at her.

"What is going on here?" Hadrian asked and looked towards the woman who was completely new to him.


	9. The vacation house part 2

_**Deadpool**__-__**"Yo fuckers, I am 'Merc with the Mouth' and I am gonna skewer you on my swords. You know my friend, the Indian taxi Driver named Dopinder, and he bathed in the blood of my enemies for impressing me!**_

_**Bellatrix- Itty bitty Wade, there is place here for only one crazy person. Get lost with all the voices in your head. Besides Harry isn't gay whereas I am a beautiful, sexy, crazy and killer lady but most of all I am a witch. So I satisfy all the requirement for being here. Get lost and disturb the MCU. HP universe is fine without you!**_

_**Deadpool (Gasping) - Listen you bitch, I realize you are a sexy witch and this a Harry potter fanfic but that is not a way to talk**_

_**Bellatrix- I will castrate you, and despite your healing it will hurt and you won't be able to wank off while thinking about your wife.**_

_**Deadpool- Yeah yeah I am going. But one final thing "BUY MY VIDEO GAMES KIDS"**_

_**Bellatrix- That mutie is crazy!**_

_**AN- so I am trying to do what other authors do by doing a conversation between characters which do looks amazing once you do read it. So how did I do? Review and tell plz.**_

_**Quartier commerçant parisien (Parisian shopping district.)**_

People passing by the Ice-cream parlor were being treated to an amusing view. A little blond girl was chattering away in the ears of who appeared to be her mother and a girl who looked very similar to the little girl but the older was glaring at the shopping district's entrance. Some were wondering if the archway at the entrance was going to catch fire because of her vicious glare while the females were pitying the person who dared to incur her ire.

Archer Ravenscroft, a student in his fourth year in Beauxbatons Academy of magic or l'académie des Beauxbatons de Magic as it was known in France cringed at the look on the Veela's face. Last year he had tried to get too handsy with the girl who everyone took for a delicate flower. What he hadn't expected was that this flower would know how to cast an _aguamenti_ and then freeze the water drenching his uniform, his wasn't able to look at her without remembering his frozen bits after that.

Fleur was seething, Harry had told them to wait in the main shopping district of Paris for him as they wouldn't be able to find the vacation house without him. They had agreed to meet at 11. It was 12 now and there was no sign of Harry anywhere. When they had returned yesterday, her father had asked where they were for the better part of the day. When he was told that Marriage contracts had been found for both Gabrielle and Fleur and were binding. He had looked at both her mother and her for a few moments before striding out of the room. He didn't even showed up for dinner.

Fleur knew her father didn't like her or her mother much. Her mother had made clear early in her life that Appoline had married her father for political reasons but had come to love him in their 5 years of marriage and he was also very nice towards her. That all changed when Fleur was born as instead of a male heir who would forward the Delacour line, he had gotten an heiress who will be married off into another family.

When she was old enough to understand that her father didn't behave with her as other father's did with their children, she vowed to make him proud of her. Very soon after her 3rd birthday, Gabrielle was born. Her father was furious with everyone around him for days. Now, he behaved in Public as a doting and loving father but inside _Le chateau Delacour_ he ignored the three veelas existence. She learnt speaking in French very early and reading English was taught to her by her mother. She read introductory theory on Magic and then when she was excelling in her first year, she learnt that she **Loved** charms with a capital L.

When she came first in her year, she was overjoyed and on coming home and meeting with her mother and Gabrielle again. Wondering how much she would have grown as she hadn't gone to home during Yule she stepped out in front of the Delacour chateau doors and pushed them open. What she saw cemented the belief that her father meant nothing more to her other than her sperm donor.

Appoline Delacour, proud Veela and beauty extraordinaire was watching silently from the top of the stairs with tears in her eyes as her father, Lord Delacour was kissing an unknown woman on the couch of the Living room. Her mother saw her and tried to smile and she saw as the thread of belief that one day her relationship with her husband would return to what it was and they would be a happy family was snapped as her father continued kissing the_ Prostituée. _Running up the stairs leaving her trunk for the house elves to care for she hugged her mother with all the force her little form could muster and took her by hand to Gabrielle's and her room where the little angel was sleeping. Tucking in her mother besides Gabby's sleeping form she raised the covers up to her chin and wiped the tears of her face. That night Appoline broke down in her daughter's lap and cried as her marriage and years of devotion to her husband were washed away in the living room below.

Fleur sang the lullaby her mother used to sing for her and Gabrielle every time they wanted her to. And Appoline slept that night to emerge a changed woman next day. She didn't even bat an eye nowadays whenever her sperm donor bought a new woman home.

Gabrielle learnt early to steer clear of her father and knew that in public they have to act as a normal loving family. Gabrielle's childhood wasn't like hers, as Appoline couldn't have any more children and her father left them alone. Her maman and her father hadn't divorced because of the political ramifications which would destroy her father's career as he was championing for creature rights. Appoline hadn't left him because taking care of Gabrielle and her would be difficult. Her father and mother were cordial at the best to each other and when in home generally avoided each other.

Now, Harry was going to learn today why one shouldn't anger a Veela, especially a Veela who was about to undergo her maturity and her hormones were going haywire with her emotions running high. Perhaps this was the reason that when Harry came into the shopping district he faltered when he saw her face. Smiling slightly he came forwards with his hands in his pockets and whistling. Her anger at his lateness aside, Fleur didn't need her Veela side to tell her that Hadrian was as best as she could get.

He was kind, sweet, mindful for others feelings and was powerful for his wand to be made custom made and contain such powerful parts. Paying for Nymphadora's and Daphne's robes and clothes yesterday and his comment had endeared him to her. The way he had interacted with Astoria was cute and Gabrielle was very angry and had told her yesterday that how she was envious that Fleur got to meet Harry while she was left with her _bâtard _of a father.

Soon Harry reached where they were sitting and produced 3 roses from behind his back. Giving one to Gabrielle and Appoline each he held the last one in his hands and gave it to her.

"Fleur, I am really very sorry but I forgot about coming here at 11 as we were busy in the vacation house. I really am sorry, please forgive me"

Curse him, she was trying to be angry at him and he presents her with beautiful rose and apologizes sincerely with those green eyes getting bigger and bigger. How can one remain angry at such a face?

"_Vous êtes si mauvais que vous savez, j'étais si heureux hier, mais vous avez dû le ruiner aujourd'hui."_

Fleur spoke and Appoline started laughing a clear bright laugh while Gabrielle giggled.

"English please"

Fleur drew in a deep breath, now she couldn't even curse him properly because he wouldn't understand he was being cursed. Her day was getting bad and sad by the second. Glaring at him with all the fierceness she could muster, Fleur was a little satisfied to see him cringe for a moment but soon he was looking at her hopefully with a smile.

"I said, that you are late and very horrible" there, she spoke it. That should teach him a lesson.

"Hush Fleur, stop pestering the poor boy, he is apologizing, _non_" of course her mother would side with him.

It seemed like Gabrielle had lost what little patience she had as she got down from her chair and walked towards Hadrian. Standing in front of him Gabrielle spoke shyly

"Hello Harry, my name is Gabrielle"

"Hello Gabrielle, how are you?"

"I am fine, I wanted to meet you since yesterday. Maman and Fleur told me how we were going to spend all our holidays together till you and others go to school."

"How is your English so good?" Hadrian asked because Gabrielle was speaking English better than many others with very little accent.

"I learnt when I was little and practiced everyday" Gabrielle shrugged and then without any warning hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck.

Harry pried her arms off his neck and stood up and said to Appoline "I am sorry for the wait I caused, but we can now go the beach house"

"Vraiment, vous avez une maison de plage!" Gabrielle gasped with amazement but Harry tilted his head as if asking 'What did you just say?'

Gabrielle blushed a little as that look did wonders to his already handsome face and spoke calmly

"I was shocked that you had a beach house"

"Oh"

"If you are done, shall we depart for this vacation house" Appoline asked with amusement and Harry nodded.

Gabrielle small hand clasped in his, they started walking towards the exit of the shopping district. Coming out in a less populated area of Paris, Harry said "Hold me I am going to portkey us there"

Having prior experience Gabrielle grasped hold of hand even tighter and Appoline and Fleur held his shoulders tightly. Within moments they were off spinning and no one noticed them disappear except for an owl which had been heading towards the quartet. Squawking with irritation at the two-legs the owl changed direction and headed towards the Paloma Beach. Silly humans, can't even stay at one place for long enough to receive letters!

As the owl was feeling indignant of the fact that it was being overworked, Harry and the 3 Veelas appeared in front of the Vacation house Fleur spoke breathily "il est beau"

"Judging by your expression, I am going to take a guess that you said something good" Harry spoke while looking at her.

"Your guess would be right" Appoline responded while looking at the place she was going to reside in with appraising eyes.

Harry turned towards Gabrielle to ask her opinion but Gabrielle said something first

"Give me a ride, up till the doors"

"Ok, Gabrielle as you wish" Harry said as he bent down a little and cheering happily Gabrielle climbed up on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist respectively.

Chuckling he went up the stairs with Gabrielle laughing and giggling on his back while Fleur and Appoline watched with big smiles on their faces. Soon they reached the doors and waited for Harry and his ride to arrive. Harry opened the doors with a loud sound and Appoline entered first followed by Fleur and they came upon a scene that screamed 'Family Drama'

An old woman pointing her wand at Elizabeth while Daphne, Nymphadora and Elizabeth were pointing their wands at her. Andromeda and Narcissa standing a little away, both having tear tracks down their faces. Since they had been in front of Hadrian all of them focused their attention first on Appoline and then on Harry who spoke on thing which was on everybody's mind

"What is going on here?"

Andromeda sat in the plush mahogany framed chair of the parlor while her sister, the Lady Malfoy sat in front of her in the couch. Andromeda took great care in studying her sister. Last she had properly seen her sister when Walburga and Pollux had been screaming her ears off while she stood in the doorway of Grimmauld Place with a 6 months pregnant womb and her trunk with all her personal possessions and her Gringotts vault key.

Her younger sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa had just stood in the stairs with her mother Druella and while none had shed tears or tried to stop the verbal abuse she had been listening, her mother had just nodded at her once when she had been reaching the door with her sisters giving her small smiles.

Her mother's behavior had surprised her that day, she had always been a pureblood supremacist but not a vocal one like her batshit crazy aunt. But that day, her actions showed that she was not happy but accepting of her choices. Now if her parents and Walburga would have seen where she stood in Money and political machinations of the country, they would have been shocked.

In fact she would go to Grimmauld place with Nymphadora just to show every portrait that the blood-traitor had given birth to a Metamorphmagus.

After that all contact with her sisters stopped. Bella had married Rodolphus Lestrange after 1 year while Narcissa married Lucius 'Lucy' Malfoy 4 years after her banishment. Walburga and Pollux had married off each sister as soon as there seven years of Hogwarts were completed. Well Andromeda ran off before they could contract her to Rowle or Avery.

Now, 15 years after her marriage Narcissa was in front of her as Lady Malfoy or her younger sister remained to be seen. True she sent a patronus in a very polite and non-antagonizing way but that her common courtesy showing through.

As Andromeda was looking at Narcissa and thinking about what they were going to do about the nearly 16 year old rift between them Narcissa spoke timidly

"You are angry with me aren't you?"

Andromeda blinked at the abrupt question and carefully thought her answer while her sister looked at her with none of her pureblood façade, only a little sister looking at her eldest with hope.

"No, I am not angry…I am upset, I am upset that in sixteen years since I was banished you never contacted me once. No Happy Birthday, No Yule not even a simple Hello from you in the last sixteen years! My parents and House banishes me for getting pregnant with a mudblood's child. My mother watches with acceptance as I leave the ancestral home of my family with just my trunk and Gringotts vault key to my name.

My sisters smile at me and I am at least content to know that only people that I cared about in that house other than Sirius and Grandfather aren't going to badmouth me. But no why would things be good, 2 years later Bellatrix is off killing everyone in sight with torturing Longbottoms into inferi being cherry on the cake while being shipped off to Azkaban while my youngest sister is off glaring at everyone with disdain while being parroted around by that girly git Lucy at everyone in sight and looking at them as if they are not even worth your time. So yes I am UPSET!"

By the time Andromeda had finished her rant she was breathing heavily and positively screaming with her face flushed. Narcissa on the other hand was sitting horrified as she had never been scolded or had her ears screamed off like this in the Black household. Today, being screamed at for the first time by her eldest sister made Narcissa very glad that the privacy wards activated automatically in every room of the property when the doors are shut.

Taking a breath Narcissa began

"I am sorry, I wanted to contact you but Father and Aunt forbade me from doing so and after Graduation well… _Lucy_ controlled the manor wards and even if they were flimsy, Lucy had commanded the house elves to report on whenever I sent mail to some specific people. I wanted to meet you but without Lucy's supervision I was unable to get out of the house until almost 5 years ago. I don't know if this means anything after all these years but I am really very sorry for not helping you."

Narcissa was in tears by the time she stopped speaking and Andromeda realized that Narcissa's life hadn't been a bed full of roses either. Thinking about the way Narcissa had behaved yesterday since Gringotts and after their arrival here today, the Eldest Black sister saw that what Narcissa was saying could very well be the truth.

But one thing stuck her as odd, How was Nymphadora teasing 'the Lady Malfoy' and how her sister had teased a 'half-blood' in Ollivander's yesterday was completely out of all possible explanations she could think of.

"I am sorry for my outburst, I realize now that I am not the only one who got a tough time due to our father and Walburga. We are sisters, and nothing can or would come between us whether it be Walburga's ghost or your _husband_" Andromeda heartfelt declaration had turned so menacing by the end of her sentence that Narcissa was once again reminded that despite being banished, Andromeda ha d been raised as a Black.

Joining her sister on the couch Andromeda hugged her sister tightly and Narcissa returned the hug full force with as much emotions as Andromeda. Crying and laughing at the same time they started to make up for the lost time and talked at length about how their respective years apart had been. Narcissa had a surprising amount of dirt on Lucius' and his 'friends'. Andromeda filed this fact away in her mind for later thought and listened as Narcissa told her about the time when Draco had been 4 years old asked Lucius why he had 'girl' hair like 'mother'.

"His face had never looked so full of disbelief and horror, it was more hilarious than Snape getting boil and carrot nose in my 4 year." Narcissa laughed alongside her sister as Andromeda pictured the scene. This set off another round of giggles.

Suddenly Andromeda got serious but the tears tracks and quivering lips ruined the serious look she had been trying to pull off but Andromeda still somehow managed to speak with a straight face

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy! This is not girl hair. This is a perfect pureblood gentleman's look despite the fact that these locks are as long as your mother's"

Narcissa once again started laughing and after a few moments Andromeda also joined her and they both laughed till they were clutching their sides and gasping for breaths.

"Oh Merlin! That was hilarious"

"Yes, probably the best laugh I had since originally watching Lucy's face that day"

"Cissy, I have a question"

"Okay, ask"

"How were you and Nymphadora so comfortable in teasing each other about the same fiancé you both have on such a topic yesterday in Ollivander's, When Daphne was getting…measured by the tape?"

"That is a good way of saying what happened to Daphne. As for me and Nymphadora, I have known her since her second year was about to start."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down woman, you are probably aiming on taking my ears off today."

"Well what do you expect a mother do when her daughter who was supposedly meeting her estranged aunt for the first chats with her as if they were living together and were best of friends nut even better, I come to know that she has known you since she in her second year"

"I said 'second year was about to star', that means before second year"

"That doesn't answer my question at all" Andromeda glared at her sister until her smile melted off her face and she started talking

"Well, when I was shopping for some books in Knockturn I saw a young girl with blue hair and violet eyes standing in front of Borgin and Burkes and when a hag tried to approach her, the girl's hair turn brown. That was all I needed to realize that the girl about to be harassed was your daughter. Immediately I scared off the hag and took Nymphadora aside explained to her that I was your aunt.

In a blink of an eye, her hair changed just like mine and she started thanking me while positively glowing about the fact she had an aunt. After that I told her to not to tell you about us meeting and then on the first day of session I sent her some sweets and a letter. This has continued to this date. Sometimes after her third year when she came to Diagon alone, we would meet up and talk for hours."

"How did you know Nym was my daughter?"

Narcissa responded as if explaining something to a five year old child

"Andy, the girl was a Metamorphmagus someone who is only born in the Black family"

"Oh" understanding dawning on Andromeda's face she remembered all the times in summers when Nym would return from Diagon especially happy but as sudden brake to her thoughts she asked

"How did you house elves not report to Lucius?"

Smirking Narcissa answered smugly, how she did both things at once only she would know

"Lucy stopped letters for Dumbledore, Andromeda Tonks and Theodore Tonks. No one was stopping me from ending letters to Nymphadora Andromeda"

Laughing harder at this they both once again started talking and as soon as they stood up to get out Narcissa suddenly hugged Andromeda and spoke

"I hope we can put these years behind us and be the sisters we were once again"

Tears dripping unrestrained from their eyes both sisters hugged one final time and walked out of the door. Walking out they saw Elizabeth and Dora aiming their wands at someone who they had both not seen in a long time.

Andromeda squeaked as she saw Cassiopeia Black standing there in front of the floo aiming her wand at Elizabeth but looking at her. As she opened her mouth to say something the doors opened loudly and Appoline and Fleur walked in looking uncomfortably at the scene which revealed itself to their eyes.

But as soon as Harry entered with who she realized was Gabrielle Delacour on his back he asked one thing

"What is going on here?"

**A.N- I am terribly sorry for the late update but due to extremely and dangerously bad storms going here the internet is pretty banged up and due to my studies I am pretty ganged up.**

**Hey that rhymed!**

**But seriously, thanks for all the support and to be frank I hadn't expected this fanfic to hit 400+ followers with less than 20K works. But thanks for the support**

**Read and review plz.**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**


	10. Meeting Cassieopia and Demostrations

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you guys aren't angry with me.**

**Reviews:**

**burnnotice: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I will sure try to keep it up!**

**kyuubi ruler of all bijuu: Thanks man or woman!**

**ToddGillis: This world needs more people like you. Thanks you for your well wishes and thanks for the correction.**

**Guest: Dont' care about your opinion much. If you hadn't given terrible on the first chapter I 'may' have listened to you.**

**kent-Jensen: Thanks. Enjoy ('.')**

**Packer82: Thanks man!**

**SageofChaos : your hope has been fulfilled.**

**Omni-Creator: 'pouts' I am a novice. the most tedious peice I have written till date was a speech on growing International problems which was at the best made on the spot . Help me man 'sigh'**

Taking a calming breath Harry lowered Gabrielle from his back and folded his arms in front of his chest while the blonde who had been hitching a ride on his shoulders ran and hid behind her mother's legs. Looking at the woman who still hadn't lowered her wand Hadrian got to one conclusion immediately, she was a Black. If her presence on the property without him bringing her here didn't show it then the crest on her robes and physical traits of the House of Black upon her face sure confirmed this fact. The way Andromeda was standing with Narcissa without any trace of the confident woman who was teasing him yesterday and this morning was greatly amusing.

Narcissa was also looking at the new arrival as if waiting for a bomb to go off but her discomfort wasn't as visual as Andromeda's. Elizabeth still hadn't lowered her wand and was standing protectively in front of Astoria while Daphne was besides her. Nymphadora was also there with her wand pointed towards the new Black arrival.

Deciding to first know about the unknown person in the room, Harry asked politely

"What is your name my lady?"

Cassieopia thought of withholding the answer and asking for their names first but realized that if she didn't them Andromeda surely will.

"I am Cassieopia Black. I know Andromeda, Narcissa and Andromeda's daughter here. Lady Greengrass and her daughters were also introduced to me. The Delacours I recognize from ICW and Ministry events. And by Andromeda's daughter's demonstration you must be James' son, the new lord Black"

Hadrian nodded and then said "'Andromeda's daughter's name is Nymphadora"

Cassieopia raised an eyebrow and Nymphadora glared at Harry while he lowered his eyes realizing his mistake.

"Okay everyone lower your wands, we are here on vacation not warfare classes" Hadrian spoke diffusing the situation.

Elizabeth, Daphne and Nymphadora all lowered their wands and after that Cassieopia lowered hers when it disappeared upon a flick of her wrist.

'A wrist holster' Hadrian realized and was impressed at the speed of her drawing, it wasn't what one would expect from a Grindelwald era woman who was a politician not a duelist. But again he shouldn't go by stereotypes as he was already on his way on having a harem of Blondes, Nymphadora counted as she could become a blonde. Life was good!

"Harry! Snap out of your daydreams" Elizabeth said and Hadrian saw that everyone was sitting on the couches and seated himself in the armchair nearest to Narcissa who was sitting at the end of one of the couches. Taking a moment to admire the exotic Mango wood couches covered with Brown and Gold fabrics and the Fur covered cushions present with the crest of House Black on the armrest on the ends of the sofa, Harry admitted to himself that nutters they may be, but the Blacks sure knew how to show their wealth and standing in the society.

Cassieopia sat herself in the armchair opposite to him while the Greengrasses and Nymphadora sat themselves besides Narcissa and the Delacours sat on the other couch with Andromeda sitting on the end nearest to Hadrian.

"How did you know we were here? The wards were in Lockdown so you haven't been here before." Narcissa asked and got a haughty smirk in answer with a single word as the answer

"Portraits"

Harry almost facepalmed at his stupidity.

"Now, how were you chosen as Lord Black, you have Black blood due to Dorea being your Grandmother but if we go by blood relations then Narcissa peacock of a son should have been heir Black"

Cassieopia raised an eyebrow in query as Narcissa didn't even bat an eye towards the insult towards her son or react but didn't comment. Harry nodded and started speaking

"The Black Lordship came up in my inheritance test, I didn't question how but it was written on the parchment that I received it due to Blood relation with my Grandmother and Godfather. Whoever the latter is. I donned the lordship ring and the Black family magic accepted me, I also performed the adoption ritual on the Black family grimoire"

Cassieopia was stunned out of her mind along with everyone present.

Cassieopia spoke softly but the undercurrent of danger was present in her voice

"Your inheritance test showed Blood relation with a Black who was your Godfather"

"The only Black who would do this is Sirius, but if he has enough Blood relation with Harry here to give him Black lordship over Lucius' spawn…" Andromeda looked up sharply with as everyone bar Fleur, Gabrielle and Astoria reached one conclusion which Daphne voiced

"He Blood-Adopted Harry"

Narcissa continued with a frosty voice and Harry was reminded of hailstorms at their worst

"Also coupled with the fact that he swore a Godfather's oath for the relation to show up on the Inheritance test, this means that he couldn't have betrayed the Potter's because it would have caused direct harm to his Godson"

"Who is this Sirius?" Harry asked as he saw everyone's horrified looks when Narcissa finished speaking.

"Sirius Black was my Grand-nephew from my brother Artucrus Black, he was banished from the family by his mother when he refused to join Riddle for his Death Eater army. The Potter's took him in as he was best friends with your father…"

Enthralled as everyone was by Cassieopia words they never noticed that Harry screamed and grasped his head as he fell from the armchair and kneeled on the floor while screaming. Alarmed Narcissa, closest to him at the time immediately kneeled by his side as everyone watched in horror and worry. Astoria and Gabrielle both had buried their faces in their respective mother's sides while Daphne and Fleur both looked worried as Hadrian's face contorted into pained expressions.

Cassieopia was shocked, till today she had seen such reactions only from particularly strong Legilimency attacks. An accomplished Occlumens herself, her training in the mid arts by her Father Cygnus Black II had been brutal in the extremes. But this, this was looking like someone or something was slamming repeatedly into the boy's mind shredding his psyche to pieces.

After almost 3 minutes had passed Harry stopped screaming and moaning and simply laid leaning against the armchair. Seeing that he was now quiet Astoria and Gabrielle removed their faces from their mother's dresses and looked warily towards Hadrian as he laid there gasping.

Andromeda finally asked the question on everyone's mind

"Are you fine now Harry?"

"Yeah…yeah, I am fine just… give me one more minute. This is normal for me no need to worry"

Horrified didn't cover what Daphne was feeling. In one day her life was upturned, finding she was engaged to Harry was a surprise. That Harry was that arrogant ass' Adrian's twin was another surprise. After the debacle in Ollivander's she was finding the situation somewhat pleasant. After today's morning her positive opinion of him had increased. It certainly helped that he was much more handsome than other boys her age.

Cassieopia Black, the cleverest woman to grace ICW and Wizemgamot on many occasions in the last century was her idol. The way she negotiated and put nuisances in their places with insults big enough to starts wars and still did it in a way that no one could accuse her of insults was legendary. However she had never thought that she would meet her idol with wands pointed at each other. Then they were listening that The Sirius Black, Dark-lord's right hand man, Betrayer of Potters was innocent had shocked her. The Cassieopia was continuing when her 11 year old fiancé falls from his chair screaming and clutching his head. After that he says it's normal! Normal, her life wasn't normal anymore!

Soon Harry was breathing normally with his eyes closed and returned to his chair while Narcissa also sat back on the couch. Without any prompt Harry started explaining what had happened

"Sometimes seeing, feeling or hearing something triggers these episodes when suddenly I get memory or memories pertaining to the trigger. Like now when she said Riddle and Death Eater I got flashes of standing in front of many people with Black robes and silver and white masks. Several such memories with one showing one real banshee of a woman showing me the Black Manor."

"Do these flashes show you anything else?" Andromeda asked. While not the most knowledgeable on esoteric and arcane magics, working in 's had certainly never prepared her for witnessing someone experiencing someone else's memories.

Everyone else was as stumped as Andromeda on the matter.

"That was the helping hand you were telling us about in Gringotts, which has been helping you in dire situations" Narcissa said and Harry just nodded.

"Yes, one time when my face was about to be burned I suddenly knew how to create fire myself and could perform _Incendio_. Many times these flashes have shown me spells or when yesterday I was walking down the Charring cross road and looked towards the board of Leaky Cauldron another memory flash appeared and after five or six minutes of headache I was fluent in Goblin Language and knew how and what to ask for in Gringotts. Also I knew basic rudimentary knowledge of Wizarding world."

"What do you mean basic knowledge? You were doing magic just fine yesterday" Nymphadora asked in confusion as she had seen him perform Spells yesterday flawlessly. A little too flawlessly for a to-be-firstee.

"Basic Knowledge because prior to yesterday, I didn't have any inkling of the fact that a separate society of reality-altering humans existed. I mean I have seen wizards and witches but they never told me that we had our whole nations. And I always did magic like this because after the flashes showed a new spell to me I would perform it over and over again till it was perfect"

Cassieopia coughed and Harry turned his head towards her asking the silent question 'What?'

"So, you have been having these flashes of memories depending upon stimulus or emotional trigger and these memories are of someone magical. Someone who was shown the Black Townhouse by Walburga going by the description. Also you have been doing magic by learning through these memories for how many years?"

Pondering the question Harry simply said "Since I was six"

Gabrielle and Astoria at once said excitably "Can you show us what you know?"

Promptly they ducked their heads as everyone except Andromeda, Cassieopia and Narcissa turned to glare at them for interrupting what was a very serious discussion Harry and Nymphadora laughed and Andromeda smiled at the excitable nature of the girls. If Gabrielle face was a little angular and her hair leaned on more of the golden color then the youngest Delacour and Greengrass could have passed for twins. Their behavior was certainly alike.

Cassieopia seeing the merit in the wish nodded at Hadrian who stood up

"I don't have much, and this wand I have stolen from a wizard who was busy leering at some girls so I don't know how much I can do with it"

Everyone sat straighter as Hadrian just lifted his hand it got covered in Purple lightning and soon it turned into Red and then into Black.

"Whoa! You know Harry, I am never going to complain about the Marriage contract and I will happily be your Lady Gryffindor"

Nym's response as usual and Gabrielle was almost out of her seat with Astoria both sporting wide blue eyes and open mouths. Daphne was looking at him in curiosity while Fleur was looking at him with a little red on her pale cheeks. Narcissa had just raised one eyebrow and Andromeda was looking at him like he was a piece of meat made for her only. Somehow that look caused him to shudder internally despite his perverse tendencies.

Harry flicking his hand and the lightning was gone. After it immediately he flicked hand towards the floor and suddenly small spikes of ice shot from his hand and broke on coming in contact with the floor. Except Astoria and Gabrielle, everyone was looking impressed. Apparently despite Astoria maturity regarding… mature topics and Gabrielle intelligence to overcome the French accent in her perfect English they still didn't understand how much dangerous this was and liked flashy magic better.

Immediately his left hand lit up in blue fire and his right in red fire. Twin exclamation of glee and clapping were the response and they hadn't even seen anything yet. Bringing his hands together and joining them together the flames turned purple.

"Wow!" was said by all the 5 girls present. Hadrian considered that a personal achievement. Yesterday and today's morning had given him an insight on the personality on each of the girls.

Nymphadora was easy to impress and wasn't a vain girl. Her talent as a Metamorphmagus caused her problems and she dearly loved her mother.

Astoria and Gabrielle were similar and wore their heart on sleeves. Astoria cutting and embarrassing remarks and Gabrielle's no nonsense attitude was sometimes forgotten due to this.

Daphne was an enigma, her life as the Greengrass heiress was difficult. The memory flashes during his inheritance test in Gringotts had downloaded the basics of political structure in Britain and Daphne being the heiress of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house was certainly getting offers at balls and parties. Yesterday and in the morning he had certainly scored points with her but he certainly had a long way to go with her.

Any thought process on Fleur was cut off a he lost concentration and the fire snuffed out but not before leaving slight burns on his hand due to loss in focus.

"That was certainly interesting, fire manipulation without a wand is very difficult"

"That was awesome!" Astoria said grinning and Gabrielle nodded her assent of the blondes opinion.

Immediately Harry asked "Hey, Astoria yesterday you had dark hair. Today they are blonde?"

"I asked mother to glamour it yesterday. I sometimes like looking different"

Harry just took it in stride and then looking at Fleur he grinned mischievously at her. Fleur who had been looking out of the window just screamed as she was raised above the couch. Flailing her arms around her she looked towards Harry and saw him pointing her hand towards her. In her shock and then anger her English came out in an accent as she promised death and pain to him.

Everyone else was laughing and even Narcissa had cracked a full smile at the antics of . Andromeda just laughed and then spoke with a straight face.

"Harry, you shouldn't be looking up Fleur's dress"

This sent everyone into peals of laughter again except for Cassieopia, again. Harry blushed and lowered Fleur on the couch where she crossed her arms and glared at him with her face tomato red. Scowling at Andromeda he turned his hair orange and his eyes black. Cassieopia was shocked, two Metamorphmagi. And not one was pureblooded. Granted she didn't buy into the whole 'pureblood' doctrine sprouted by Riddle and his band of sycophants but the fact the certain pureblood families had bound certain talents in their bloodlines was the truth. But here she was with two Metamorphmagi born out of union between a pureblood and a muggleborn.

"Very good, you have perfect control at such a young age." Cassieopia commented

"How the fuck do you have such a great control?" Nymphadora shouted outraged and immediately cringed at the glare levelled at her by her mother and Cassieopia who was now her sort-of-Grandmother.

"I have been practicing since I was 7 years old, didn't had much else to do" Harry shrugged.

So on and on the demonstration went. Harry showed them how he could change color of something, how he could change anything into steel. Also he could do a wandless _lumos_ with color variation also.

But the last thing shocked them the most Harry asked Gabrielle, Astoria and their sisters to go to the other room. Daphne immediately went along with Fleur but after some pouting Astoria and Gabrielle also relented and went in the room where Narcissa and Andromeda had been talking.

Closing his eyes Harry said "Can anyone conjure any animal for me?"

Confused by the weird request Appoline immediately conjured a dog into existence. Harry pointed his hand at the canine and a pale green beam flew and immediately struck the dog who fell down lifeless.

Pale faced everyone turned from the corpse of the dog who just had been waggling its tail not 2 seconds ago towards the seemingly cute and innocent boy their daughters or in Narcissa's case herself were supposed to marry without any escape.

Harry started speaking softly

"That was the first spell I learnt. When I told you four, Bloodbane and Ragnok yesterday that I ran away from my abusive guardians after their death when I was five years and some months old. Truth was Vernon was about to 'loan' me to his sister for a few days.

"I didn't knew at that time or even now that it was going to be sexual loan or just regular day of doing chores and work with meager scraps for meals but I knew that I was going to be tortured. I felt so afraid and lonely. I cried that night and in the morning when the man I think his name was Vernon, pulled me out of the cupboard I hated him. I hated him so much that I wanted him to die."

"Then suddenly, I knew that focusing on my hatred and desire for him die on the words _Avada Kedavra_ would cause him to die. I did it, felt great when the light left his eyes. He didn't even had the time to scream. Knowing if I didn't leave I would be killed since I didn't had any way of doing it again. I looted what I could find before his wife and son woke up and left the house.

"After that I think around my ninth birthday, a witch tried to kidnap me. I just lit my green and she ran away screaming killing curse from the alley. Then I made the connection that Green light means killing curse in magic. So rarely when I would come across a wizard I would just light my finger and they would run away"

Appoline just engulfed him in a hug as he stared straight ahead lost in his memories which he recited in a lost, broken voice. Being a veela, Appoline had some empathic sense and as Hadrian had been speaking his strong emotion s had caused her emotions to go haywire. Fear, Hate, Anger but most of all loneliness were prevailent in his magic.

Andromeda also hugged him from the other side as Hadrian sat there unfazed lost in his torturous childhood memories. After some time Hadrian James Potter, Lord of 8 strongest houses of Magical Britain cried for the first time in four years on the shoulder of Appoline Delacour as his future mother-in-laws and fiancée watched with sadness.

**R&R**

**Tell me how you liked the chapter. **

**Hadrian's Animagus forms and the way he will attain transformation has been decided along with the way to to get some powers from them. **

**Thank you Justbored21 and Chaos snow kitsune for your help.**

**Animagus forms-**

**1: Nundu (wand core part and displays ferocious, passionate and wild nature alongwith family oriented mind)**

**2: Basilisk( After second year fiasco)**

**3: Thunderbird (Storm and Air elemntal along with connection with avian magical species due to Fawkes and Phoenix tears)**

**How's that. eh!**

**Send me your responses..**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer.**


	11. Realisations

**I am back bitches!**

**Sorry for the short chapter but this a filler with some shot realisations.**

* * *

Harry sighed as he gazed upon the cream and brown colored walls of the room in which he had been lying down for since running away from Appoline's embrace downstairs some hours ago. Honestly, he was more shocked than embarrassed about his breakdown. He had never cried in last 3 years since he was fighting in underworld rings and had cried after a particularly heartfelt conversation with a cheerleader there about his shitty home life.

Rising from the bed Harry started pacing and finally gave thought seriously to the last 48 hours of his life. Leaky cauldron and subsequent entrance into the Diagon alley was a spur of a moment thing. Memory of going to the pub for the first and afterwards times by the person whose memories were in his psyche were helpful. For almost 10 minutes he had been sitting by the pavement trying to still the rampaging headache running throughout his head. He hadn't done anything as he was now used to such bouts of information, after a headache he would know new things like he had been learning, doing them for years.

By the time his headache had subsided, he was astonished that a whole sect of people like _him_ was living throughout the world. Fucking wizards and witches in real life! The fact that statute of secrecy came suddenly into his memory had stopped him from whooping up and down the street.

Also why wasn't he freaked out by the fact that he now had 6 wives to be? Granted he was no saint, he had kissed and groped more girls and women then he could count. He also had 2 blowjobs till date to name his sexual experience. But getting 6 wives who were surely going to be knockouts, sorry one of them already was a sexy MILF. But, still he should be a little disturbed by this polygamous marriage, right?

And then the lordships and the family magic, he didn't understand a lot now but he understood that family magic was the special brand of magic with spells and magic unique to only the family it hailed from. Also during the last hours he had felt his mind somehow feel more organized or in a way faster. His recall was getting faster and faster and by now he was able to recall everything which happened within last 10 days with perfect clarity and sound. This must have been the 'mid arts' from his Ravenclaw heritage.

The reaction of the girls also surprised him, Astoria and Gabrielle were young and while intelligent, they were currently seeing his money and god looks along with his power. But Daphne and Fleur along with Nymphadora were grown up and were aware that their choice to marry had literally been taken out of their hands. Granted it was always a possibility for them of an old marriage contract activating according to the memories of the societal norms that he now had, but still all of them had appeared dare he say happy about the contract.

Looking at the time, Harry's eyes widened a little as he saw almost 4 hours had passed since he had cried on Appoline's shoulder after showing them the killing curse. That curse really was mesmerizing in its own horrifying way.

Sighing he stood up and straightened his little rumpled shirt and then went downstairs. Coming into the dining hall He saw everyone seated at the dining table eating pasta. Astoria was sitting beside Gabrielle chatting with her, Daphne and Fleur were also talking but at a slower pace than the two bundles of excitement. Cassiopeia was eating while talking with Andromeda while Narcissa was chatting with Appoline and Elizabeth.

Harry paused on the third last step, Andromeda was sitting in front of him facing right. Her fashionable robe was pulled taut against her bosom as she leaned a little in the front. Similarly Elizabeth's chest was also a little on display and caused a little discomfort in his lower regions.

They were gorgeous! And he was talking about the ladies, not their… assets. Not that they weren't gorgeous, they were but it wasn't the time to let testosterone control him.

Shaking his head to dispense off the perverse thoughts Hadrian walked forward and sat himself at the only available seat between Cassiopeia and Appoline. All of them bar Cassiopeia smiled at him and continued their talks.

Cassiopeia turned toward him and spoke" Tomorrow morning 6 A.M I am going to start training you in Politics, Etiquette and family magic. Also you will train from tonight in Occlumency regularly. What you did in Gringotts by absorbing the grimoires one after another in such a short time was foolish! You are going to train your mind to handle the influx of knowledge and short memories that were stored in each of them. Regularly! Am I clear?"

Hadrian blinked while a forkful of Pasta hung limply from his fingers.

Astoria giggled.

Hadrian just nodded and spoke "Yes"

Cassiopeia then turned towards Narcissa and asked "Why are you here? Last I knew you were still holed up with that death eater husband and that wannabe Lord Black."

Narcissa answered with a sentence that positively shocked Cassiopeia Black "My name showed up in the unbreakable marriage contract between House Black and House Gryffindor"

Cassiopeia turned towards Hadrian he just smiled sheepishly.

Cassiopeia held up her hand and counted while speaking "You are the Lord of 4 Most Ancient and Most Noble houses. Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Black. Anything else?"

Everyone just looked at their plates while smiling as if she was missing some cosmic truth or joke. And one thing about Cassiopeia Black you should know is she hated not knowing things. Hadrian's hesitant smile only made her suspicions high.

Hadrian held up 4 fingers and spoke "Le Fay, Emrys, Slytherin and Ravenclaw"

This time Cassiopeia's mouth did drop at the news that the new Lord of her house was also the Lord of 4 extinct houses. Heir to Morgana and Merlin both. The thought of such a thing happening was fictitious at the best but here the boy was, eating Pasta as if not the heir to 8 Most Ancient and Most Noble houses with backing of Greengrass and Delacour households.

Narcissa, Elizabeth and Andromeda's jaws dropped when they heard Cassiopeia respond with a breathy laughter

"Morgana's tits, I am going to have so much fun making you a Lord, 8 houses, all billionaires with political and social clout. Fucking Wizengamot is going to regret messing with you now. Oh Lucius Malfoy is going to regret threatening me"

Cackling for 5 minutes straight Cassiopeia almost horrified Daphne into breaking her composure and Astoria and Gabrielle were looking at the cackling woman like she held very secret of the universe.

Cassiopeia just looked at Hadrian with a cruel glint in her eyes and spoke softly but none the less menacingly "You are going change the world Hadrian, I am going to make sure that you do so properly and ruthlessly, Dumbledore and Lucius along with whole Britain will bow before you might, Magical power and knowledge you have in spades due to your lordships but from tomorrow you will learn moving conversations and thoughts like pieces on a chess board. Be ready Hadrian James Potter"

Laughing madly once more she went off to the floo and with a flare of green light was off to her residence.

"What just happened?" a bewildered Harry asked looking around.

Narcissa sighed and spoke "Last Yule, at the ministry ball Lucius made a comment about Draco being Lord Black and 'stray' branches of family being cut off. This was a slight against Cassiopeia as Lucius was commenting on the fact that Cassiopeia had publicly insulted the Dark lord when he had come at the Marriage of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Actually she had just commented that 'Lord Voldemort' is not a name someone would ever have from birth.

Cassiopeia wasn't scared of Lucius but the shame of being cast off is great, now since Lucius can't do so she can act against him all she wants by you being a proxy and nothing he can do will affect you or her as Malfoy are a Most noble house. Not even close to us on political clout and votes if all of your lordships come into view.

Daphne was impressed by the fact that Lucius Malfoy will get his due. Already she had seen a letter from him insinuating a marriage between Draco and her. She shuddered as she thought about the Malfoy heir.

Harry just nodded and after eating stood up and said while looking at everyone especially his fiances "Today was a very tiring day, from tomorrow we will start touring around start knowing each other"

"kay , no problem. I am also knackered" Nymphadora spoke and started towards the staircase with Harry trailing after her. Harry looked at her jeans which were snugly hugging her ass. Nymphadora just looked over her shoulder at him and he blushed at being caught. Smirking a little at him she eneterd a bedroom and the door closed.

Grumbling about sexy and teasing witches, Harry went inside his own chosen room and went to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter and a very long wait. But my laptop is now fixed so I will be continuing this story.**

**Review plz..**


	12. Politics and Power

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter. Since the work has increased and i am studying almost 14 hours a day I am not getting much time for writing so bear with the slow update schedule.**

**Reviwes:**

**1)Guest gave a review that Harry is Godlike, well I understand that you will get that impression but bear with it. I will smooth it out and Harry is not a magical one punch man. He will train and grow.**

**2)Incubus query will be satisfied in next or in the chapter when Hadrian meets Morgan**

**3)Thanks to everyone who has followed the story so far.**

**That's it for now.**

**And if you are new these are the fanfictions I recommend:**

**1 The Merging by Shaydrall**

**2The Ashes of Chaos by ACI100**

**3Harry Potter and the gift of Tongues by Manrann**

**4Saviour of Magic by colt01**

**5Honour thy Blood by The Black Resurgence**

**6The Prince of Slytherin by thesinisterman**

**7The Art of Self-fashioning by Lomonaaeren**

**8Dark Prince rises by Ronin2106**

* * *

Harry woke up to continuous knocking on his door. Irritated he snapped

"The fuck are you doing at this ungodly hour?"

"Your training in Etiquette and Dueling starts in fifteen minutes, get freshened up and come down to the dining room" Cassiopeia's responded in monotonous voice but a little smugness could be heard.

"Cranky old bitch!" Harry snarled and got into the bathroom. After freshening up, Harry came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and saw a black robe, a white shirt and a black pant on his bed. Wondering about the source of the clothes, Harry almost shrieked when with a crack a short, big eyed, floppy eared creature appeared.

"Does Master be needing anything else?"

"Master?" came the unintelligent response from the stupefied and a little weirded out Hadrian. This was his bedroom! He was the Lord of this house. Wait! Lord? That is the reason this malnourished-experimented child is calling him Master.

"Yes, you be Lord Black, so you is Dimpy's Master." The… um thing, yeah lets go with thing responded in a squeaky voice shuffling from left to right foot while looking at him as if every secret of the universe resided in his face. A little concerned by how the 'things' blue eyes were getting bigger and bigger Hadrian asked

"What are you called, I mean to ask that what is your species called?"

"We's be called House elves. We serves Wizards and their families and in return we getting magics"

'_Holy shit! A serving class which can go through everywhere invisible. Looks like he is waiting for something.'_

"Ok, Dimpy. Did you bring the clothes here?"

"Yes Master, Mistress Cassypi be telling us to take clothes for new Master"

Harry very much tried to keep a straight face but still a snort escaped.

'_Cassypi, fuck it is hilarious'_

"Are there more house elves here Dimpy?"

"No Master, Lord Articrus telling all elves to go with Mistress Cassypi, only Kreacher be living with Mistress Walburga in manor house"

"And how many elves do we have?"

"We be having 34 elf with Kreacher my Lord" Dimpy said and after a dismissing wave of Harry popped off.

After wearing he clothes Harry moved down the stairs and his good mood was shattered as a rough voice almost shrieked

"What are you doing here boy? Are you some mudblood filth polluting the house of Blacks?"

Looking towards the source of such courteous voice Harry found a portrait of a grey haired yet terrifying looking man in pale Blue robes with a sword in hand sitting on a Leopard's head with blood pooled around the said Leopard. Obviously the creature was dead.

The man himself was without half of his right leg, the stump of which was wrapped in bandages.

Overall the man in the portrait presented a macabre sight with a Blood soaked great sword and half of his leg chopped off with blood splattered on his robes.

"Are you done gawking yet boy?" the wizard sneered at him. Mentally rolling his eyes at the wizard Harry responded to the wizards charming greetings.

"Good morning to you too" Hadrian responded. The sarcasm was barely audible and the portrait's eyes narrowed.

"I asked you a question shit-stain, what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"This is my house you leopard humping fossil, I am Lord Black. And you will talk to me as such or burn in that little piece of canvas and oil" The effectiveness of this threat may have helped by the fact that his left hand had lit up in white flames throwing his face in sharp relief and said ghostly visage coming a little too close to the previously sneering portrait.

Cowering the man replied "Forgive me Lord Black, I have not seen anyone in this house since Artucrus locked all the properties, I assumed that you were a mudblood since none of descendants ever had your eyes. "

Narrowing his eyes Hadrian spoke, his voice laced with steel "Let me make one thing clear, you will not call any muggleborn mudblood until they disrespect wizarding customs and practices without knowing about them in detail. My mother is what you stupid people would call a mudblood. Spread this to every portrait with whom I can or will in come contact to. Any disrespect to my mother, and you relics will be _ashes"_

Eyes wide with disbelief at the casual display of wandless magic, the portrait could only whimper and nod as it jumped and limped out of its frame to carry out its lord's orders. And what the fuck where they feeding kids in this century. What is next? Kids turning into Nundus and Thunderbirds.

Hands in his pockets, Hadrian started towards the staircase and descended the steps. Once entering the dining room, he found Cassiopeia standing nearby the parlor clearly waiting for him with an annoyed look on her face.

On nearing her first words he heard were "You couldn't start the day without doing something annoying can't you?"

Plasting an 'I am innocent and don't know what you are on about' look, Harry used his Metamorphmagus abilities making his green eyes go wide and blinking up at her innocently while making his lower lip tremble.

Cassiopeia's right eye twitched and she whipped out her wand with a look on her face that couldn't scream danger better than Red and pink neon Flashlights. Within one blink and the next Hadrian was clutching his left hand which just five minutes ago had been up in flames, now it was getting inflamed due to the stinging hex delivered precisely between the thumb and his pointer finger.

Smirking at him Cassiopeia turned and entered the parlor while Hadrian followed her and glared at her all the time.

Sitting at the Armchair, if Cassiopeia had been 30 years younger she wouldn't have looked out of place in a queen's throne such was her posture and an aura of royalty. Looking at her Harry realized one thing, if Narcissa, Elizabeth and even that Amputee painting had such pride, it was because they worked for it and they were above peasants in every way due to them working and earning it.

"From today, each morning I will teach you all about politics, culture and social customs you are to know as if the back of your hand. You are the Lord of 8 Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, The Wizengamot will involve a lot of honeyed words and traps for you due to the fact that you are young and new. Also currently is one of the worst times since new laws are being passed on each topic and currently the Dark and the Light are both almost equally powerful voting blocks."

"Your posture, your orator ship, your aggressiveness, even your hair would be evaluated by every Lord, Lady and public for even a hair out of place. Each of Most Ancient and Most Noble house is a great power magically and politically, but you have 8 of them"

"A majority of you problems have been already removed due to activation of marriage contracts, otherwise houses like Parkinson and Prewetts wouldn't have minded slipping you a love potion. Also you will learn magic of every type from me in this one month I am here till I have to go to Venice for an ICW convention."

"Any questions?"

Harry reviewed all the points spoken by Cassiopeia and found that he could remember every word clearly and understood what she was saying. However he had some questions.

"I understood that Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses are the top of food chain so to speak, but please clarify the Wizengamot structure and also I want to know everything about what the Lordship rings and Adoption ritual did."

Cassiopeia smirked. Harry was already showing beginnings of a no- nonsense shrewd politician face with the way his eyes were narrowed and seemed to pierce your soul.

"Gladly. The Wizengamot is the Legislative body of Government which commands the Executive i.e. the Ministry. It was originally known as the Wizards Council back during the reign of Uther Pendragon. The Wizards Council was a body formed in secret by Lords and Ladies of some most powerful wizards of the era.

Their aim was to save as many witches and Wizards as possible from the tyrannical regime of Uther. By that time Minor Muggle repelling wards were easily erected and thus first completely magical settlements were formed. These Lord had money, resources and power in Uther's Kingdom as before separation they were known as Healers, helpers and warriors if needed. During formation of a proper ministry, these houses that were pioneers of civilization and continuation of wizardry in British Isles were given the title of Most Ancient and Most Noble houses."

"These houses have permanent hereditary seats in Wizengamot and each command 7 votes in the Wizengamot. The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses are Black, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Emrys and Le Fay which you the Lordship of. Hufflepuff line is married into the House of Smith which is an Ancient and Most Noble. Longbottom is another Most Ancient and Most Noble House along with the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Bones and Selwyn."

"Your to-be-wives Greengrass are also from a Most Ancient and Most Noble House."

Harry mulled the information around his head nodded to Cassiopeia to continue.

"After them come the Most Ancient and Noble houses and Ancient and Most Noble Houses. They also have hereditary seats as each of them has played a significant role in the development of Britain since formation of a Wizard Nation. They each have 5 votes and are 17 in number. The Houses of Abbot, Zabini, Rosier, Nott, Prince, Montague, Gaunt, Parkinson and Flint are Most Ancient and Noble. It means that were around when the Wizards Council was formed in 800's but they haven't done anything notable."

"The Houses which are Ancient and Most Noble are Smiths, Shacklebolt, Macmillan, McKinnon, Lestrange, Bulstrode, Fawley and Crouch. They are in Britain since 1200's."

"Next come the Ancient or Noble houses, they are many of them but not every Houses gets to speak in the Wizengamot. You have to pay to get a seat in the Wizengamot chambers. Every 25 years you have to pay or place is up for Auction. Each of them gets 3 Votes and there are 20 vacancies for them. Currently the houses which are occupying these seats are Malfoy, Dumbledore, Vance, Dodge, Carrow, Weitts, Davis, Patils which are immigrants from India, Chang, Brown, Diggory, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Macnair, Dolohov, Simons, Danvers, Fudge and Odgen"

"The Minister, Chief Warlock and Head of DMLE get 4 votes each and Ministers Undersecretary gets 2 votes. Therefore the total votes are 250 and majority over any issue is at 125 votes."

"Tell me major things about each of the houses, everything which will need to outwit and make them shut up when I go there and they try and oppose me. Also tell me when the youngest Lord ever ascended to his seat in Wizengamot. These people will not accept me as in-charge of 8 strongest seats"

"Greengrasses have always been a Neutral and house and are currently also neutral. But the current Lord is sympathetic to the pureblood cause and has surely donated money to the Dark Lord when he running around blasting families off Britain. They own an Import export business in conjecture with the Davis' and Weitts and are also in several plant growth businesses with Longbottoms and Rosiers. Wealth is around 3 billion galleons and various manors and villas in Europe."

"Longbottoms are traditionally Conservative but not to the degree of Malfoy and his ilk. Current Lord and Lady are in St. Mungos's due to prolonged Cruciatus exposure as their minds have 'snapped' or so the prognosis says. Current heir is a scared preteen whose tears don't need any motivation to drop. Augusta the current regent is a fierce woman and accomplished fighter. Has an unhealthy obsession of comparing her grandson to his father. She is not like other Light families who lick Dumbledore's ass and is a sharp politician who isn't scared to put anyone in her place; also she is a big yes-woman for following traditions and being right. Wealth is around 2 billion Galleons since Lord Longbottom gave huge amounts of Gold in War effort and to Order of the Phoenix despite Augusta's displeasure and also much of money had been wasted for treatment of Frank and Alice Longbottom"

"Selwyns were traditionally neutral but in recent times have turned Conservative to an absurd degree, Currently Lord Selwyn is in Azkaban and Lucius Malfoy is acting as his proxy. They owned several broom market businesses but all was lost when Lord Selwyn was sent to Azkaban. Currently House Macmillan has bought them and some are with House MacDougal."

"The next biggest shark there is Malfoy, earlier he was presenting his brat as the heir of the Blacks and has got much of his way around the Wizengamot. But when you will enter the Politics he will do his best to make you have and unfortunate accident or send you to Azkaban. Also he has bought off several businesses that we or Potters owned and is making money of them. Narcissa was bound to him due to magic and stipulations agreed to stupidly by Walburga. But now she is free since her name came up for your marriage contract which means the marriage contract between Narcissa and Lucius must have been broken due stipulation in it. Lucius may seem harmless but he is a proficient dueler and a dangerous fighter but not a powerful opponent power wise. Wealth of House Malfoy is around 3 billion galleons"

"Dumbledore, where to begin with that man. Dumbledore is one of the 10 Lord level magical humans active in Britain in last 100 years in Britain that I know about. He is a despicable human being who thinks himself above the law and human decency and meddles in affairs from where he profits the most. Make no mistake his Grandfather persona is a mask and he is senile in matters but he is no less dangerous. His wealth is around 3 billion galleons"

Hadrian was shocked; he had not thought Dumbledore will be richer than House of Potter.

"How is he so rich?"

"Salary from three different posts." Cassiopeia commented with a grimace

"Dumbledore knows how to wield power and he knows one thing, power is useless without control so he controls everything. He is Headmaster of Britain's premier Magical institution from where he has been shaping the political and social field for more than 90 years. Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry has worsened since he has joins as the transfiguration professor and after he became Headmaster rarely a day went when someone was not in the hospital wing."

"He is the Chief Warlock, when you see you teacher of more than 7 years smiling for something you automatically support him. That is the philosophy Dumbledore has _ingrained_ and _implanted_ into every wizard and witch who was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and even some Ravenclaws."

By this point Harry was horrified at the level of manipulations of this century old man and the final nail was when Cassiopeia said

"He is also the Head of the International Confederation of Wizards"

"Fuck, he runs everything and has been stealing from my vaults. No wonder he is rich and thinks himself a god."

"He has been stealing from Potter Vaults, but he can't do it without the authorization and presence of the Lord or Heir since the Vault won't open for anyone other than them. Back in 1978 when Charlus last talked to me, the Potter Vaults were at 4 billion Galleons including the properties, in liquid assets Charlus had 3 .2 Billion galleons"

"Currently we have 2 billion Galleons and some residential places around the globe, but if so much money is missing and money can't be transferred without the Lord or the heir present then it means Grandfather must have given him money."

Cassiopeia snorted and spoke "Charlus would have died before giving Dumbledore access to Potter Vaults, he hated Dumbledore. No Hadrian. It was your father who gave Dumbledore access like the fool he is."

Hadrian glared at her and Cassiopeia glared right back "Don't look at me like that boy. Your father was fool who loved the ground Dumbledore walked on more than his father. James never respected our traditions and followed Dumbledore like Dumbledore was the solution to every problem."

"James was the biggest Dumbledore fanatic except for the Weasleys. If not for the fact that Dorea couldn't give birth to anymore children Charlus would have never given heirship to James. HE and Sirius were intelligent and sharp but when it came to Slytherins, Dark Magic and Dumbledore all reason fled from their brains."

"The only good thing your father did was marrying your mother. Your mother was my apprentice in Enchanting and she completed it in 1 year. She was very intelligent and told me that she was worried about James being a fanatic of Dumbledore. I will tell you 2 things Hadrian remember them for life. One, There is no such thing as good or evil, one man's good is another plight. Never shy away from any magic except for those termed Black magics, because there is no such thing as good or evil it is you intent to wield you power and your own balance. Second, never take life and magic for granted and measure your words. Why need to throw spells if you can ruin a man by words alone. Now any questions?"

"What is 'Lord level' magical?"

"Every witch or wizard had same potential of growth, but some apply themselves so they grow whereas some are left behind. But some are a cut above the rest; they are in a league of their own. Lord level has three categories. The Mage, Arch-mage and Grand-Sorcerer. A Lord Mage can easily defeat up to 40 wizards in prime at the same time even if he or she is the one being ambushed. Your mother and Bellatrix are a little more powerful than the Lord Mage status signifies. Narcissa and Andromeda are both exactly at the mark where an average Lord Mage power level stands"

"A Lord Arch mage can handle up to 2 or 3 Lord Mage at the same time or sometimes even 4, Your Grandfather and Artucrus were just a little lower than that power level but Charlus and Artucrus defeated 3 Lord level Mages at the same time each during Grindelwald's war."

"A Lord Grand-Sorcerer is an absolute Monster to deal with. Dumbledore was at Arch mage level when Grindelwald was defeated but after that either he did some rituals or he has some artifact because suddenly Dumbledore was at the power where a Grand-Sorcerer would stand."

"Now, Tom Marvolo Riddle or as the world knows him Lord Voldemort is at Lord Grand-Sorcerer level with the help of rituals and his servants" after looking at Hadrian's confused face, Cassiopeia clarified.

"In 1990, I got permission from ICW to study the dark mark of one the Riddle's followers, I found that it made them utterly subservient to him and he could siphon off the Magic of his marked followers. That is the reason Bellatrix got arrested in the first place, if her whole magic would have been available to her she would have demolished any auror sent after her."

"How many followers did he mark? And how does his mark look?"

Cassiopeia waved her wand in an oval loop and the area inside became black and in the blackness a silver design appeared. The skull was wicked and opened its mouth from which a snaked came out and coiled around and downwards.

"That looks…really awesome in a twisted sort of way"

"It does do it? Imagine you work on the frontlines of the war, you have captured the Dark Lord's followers and when you return to your wife and kids. Your home in nothing more than rubble or a blazing inferno and on the canvas of the darkest nights this Dark mark is floating above your home. And when you are on your knees crying the Dark Lord comes and you realize your foolishness and accept the Avada Kedavra as a mercy. That was the power of the Dark Lord Hadrian, He became so terrifying in the minds of the masses a wizard so horrifying that even 10 years after his absence they squeak and shake at his name. And Dumbledore was the only one who could stand up to him; both were titans in magical combat when they fought. Dumbledore is a master at transfiguration and charms along with Defensive magic. Golems as tall as 30 feet would be made from rubble and animated to confine creature with a single flick of his wand and on the other hand the Dark Lord would cast curses so horrible and forgotten that the very air would heat up with magical discharge while at the same time he would duel up to 10 other opponents and handle Dumbledore's transfigurations also"

"Also Dumbledore is the one who said you died and Adrian defeated Voldemort, I am sure he is the one who dumped you at the muggle's house and never checked up on as you were an extra variable so to speak. He didn't need you. Adrian Potter was the boy-who-lived when everybody died in front of the killing curse. He reported that you parents are in coma and nowadays only Dumbledore has the permission to visit them. Or so he says"

"And you and your brother have the potential to surpass them; you don't even need the rituals as much as they did as you have magics of eight houses in you. Your mother was no slouch in either power or creativity or intelligence and despite how much I despise your father he had power and talent. Know this fact Hadrian,

History only remembers those who are **special**, those who are **powerful**, those who **mattered**. And make no mistake; you are all three, because no one has ever cast a wandless Avada Kedavra at six years of age despite how hatred and magical aptitude they had"

That was moment Hadrian decided that whatever he did, he would make Dumbledore and Tom Riddle both look like amateurs in front of him. And after all was done he would destroy Dumbledore for stealing, manipulating and ditching him at Dursleys.

Looking up at Cassiopeia with fire in his eyes and his hair crackling with red lightning Hadrian said only one sentence

"I will be the best wizard this world has seen, and I will never let anyone take advantage or fool my family. I am Hadrian Fucking Potter and I will destroy Dumbledore for destroying my family"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**


	13. Profits and Possibilities

**Hey guys! Guess what I got laid yesterday and I am still on a high. But you are not here for my shenanigans so onto the reviews:-**

**MrKristoffer1994: I can feel your anger here.**

**Magitech: The same reason no one questioned Lockhart. 'POMPOUS VOICE INSERTED" Because the writer willed it so! Just kidding, I will make clear….maybe?**

**Dr1zzy: Hey no problem bro. Are you a 'bro'? Never mind I am writing for such positive reviews and so I thank you for your thank you.**

**RyanMK666: 'INSERT ALBUS BUMBLEMORE's VOICE' Padawan! Sigh' learn some patience. No I am not mocking you but if everything becomes clear in first chapters, then what is the point of writing later ones? And thanks for the Keep it up.**

**Outcome5, crusader345: This one is for you!**

**Trendbreaker: Yeah right! If you want to wank turn on… well you know what I am talking about right?**

**Plums: I want to kick you in your name. I am going to clear everything!**

**Kent-Jensen and XXpercyroxxx: Thanks men.**

_**Abraxan field, Magical animal's ranch, Northern France**__**.**_

"Harry look at that Abraxan pony, it is so cute"

Harry winced at the high pitched squeal that came out of Astoria's mouth. Harry was pretty sure if Astoria got any more excited, windows in whole France would shatter. Harry along with Daphne, Astoria and Gabrielle had come this morning to a magical animal ranch which was in part owned by Black family and gotten the prime tour option by Cassiopeia's command to the manager. The fact that he was a lord wasn't being told to anyone. They had decided that Hadrian would reveal himself to the world at the Wizengamot on first meeting only.

Cassiopeia, How he had come to admire and hate the name in the last 3 weeks. Every morning at six, he would be woken up by an elf. Then downstairs Cassiopeia would run him through the ringer. She would teach him 2 new spells each day. On the first day he had learnt the stinging hex and the boil jinx. Till the time was 10 AM and everybody was coming downstairs Hadrian had been made intimately familiar with the sensation of being on the receiving end of both the jinxes.

At first when he had drawn his wand, the euphoric feeling of his magic flowing through his wand was absent. When he had tried the stinging hex for the first time, he had felt the magic flow down his arms and when it reached into his wand it felt something was resisting him.

After saying as such to Cassiopeia, she was flummoxed and asked for a detailed account of his Diagon alley visit. When he told her how he knew where to find Diagon alley and how he seemingly knew some sentences in goblin language and their meaning from the memories which kept popping up.

The elemental bit was not shocking so much for her since she revealed that she had expected him to have them since all the powerful bloodlines that he had in his blood had new blood from his mother so would manifest. She also told him she and her brother both had Water elemental capabilities to an extent.

When he got to his wand cores Hadrian was proud to say that he was probably the only one to see Cassiopeia's jaw drop open twice in the same morning. Apparently the last black to have Nundu part in his wand was Corvus Black who lived 400 years ago. He killed two chimeras in a single hour in the Triwizard tournament.

Thunderbird feathers were never found in Black family wands. But then she told him that wands made of non-violent creatures like Unicorns or creatures who were not on top echelons of magical creature were rather accepting of the owner.

Thestral was an omen of death and only five blacks had its parts in there wands in the last 600 years. One was a Dark Lord but under alias. Two won the Triwizard Tournament with one being Corvus Black.

The other two were both Champion Duellers and were Necromancers adepts. That answered the question of where the Blacks got there name.

But wands made out of Dangerous predatory animals were temperamental and had some expectations of the wielder. Apparently some the attitude and pride of the kings of magical fauna 'bleeds' into the parts and becomes a part of their magic. So now Harry had to 'prove' to be the wands master. After 20 days of non-stop practice and magic he had gained complete use of his wand. After that it became easy for him to learn spells, transfigurations and charms which were taught to him every day.

After one week Cassiopeia started teaching him Occlumency. She told him that both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore were Master Legllimens and she was close to one. But since he had Ravenclaw family magic helping him he was quickly advancing through the basics. Daphne and Astoria already knew some and learned once a week from their mother who was a good Occlumens herself. Andromeda after seeing him learning Occlumency had starting teaching Nymphadora also. Fleur and Gabrielle had no need for Occlumency since a veela's mind couldn't be breached normally but they still started learning when They were told that only a werewolf and Vampire were safe from a Master's Leglimency

At 10 AM he would have breakfast and then Cassiopeia would leave him with Andromeda, Narcissa and Elizabeth as she had to return to Germany every day for something or the other. The three beauties would then educate him on high society etiquettes and political barbs and threats which could be hidden a compliment.

After that they would teach him how to dance. Harry had never been gladder that living on streets for many years had made him learn martial arts and almost perfected his balance and coordination. But after the rituals at Gringotts, it seemed like there was a marked increase in his speed and strength. Nothing that would make him lift cars with one hand, but his uppercut would now certainly snap someone's neck if properly landed.

After Dancing which left him hot and sweating due to his closeness to the three buxom women he had been having a necessity to have a cold shower every time after it. Andromeda certainly didn't make it any easy. That woman was constantly making innuendos and suggestive actions by her always left him stiff with arousal.

Narcissa and Elizabeth were less blatant but honestly, Harry was sure that the way they bent every time he was nearby wasn't a coincidence. Appoline wasn't teaching him dancing but she had started teaching him French and Bulgarian which with his eidetic memory was going spectacular. He was also spending time with the girls to make sure they weren't bored. From last week Cassiopeia had started teaching Nymphadora the family curses and magic.

Since last two days he and Daphne were being tutored by Fleur in Charms while Transfiguration was being taught by Andromeda. Narcissa was now helping him prepare for the Wizengamot meeting which will take place on August 1, 4 days from today. Hadrian was sure that his entry was going to ruffle many feathers.

Appoline was helping him with potions along with Elizabeth and Andromeda. All three were great in potions and Daphne absolutely loved them. That girl was a genius with potions and was already brewing fourth year potions with ease!

Nymphadora was taking full advantage of a holiday and just lounged around the house and sometimes was in the small library which the house had. At evenings she would tell him about Hogwarts or Fleur would take them all with her to see the local attractions and the countryside while the ladies talked in the parlor.

Nymphadora was also as much a flirt as her mother. Wearing shorts and tight shirts and constant innuendos were now becoming habit of hers. Add that with Harry's overactive imagination and she had Harry blushing most of the times.

Today after Astoria had demanded to be taken out they all had come to this ranch for a day of unwinding. Harry was so calm right now, no requests from Astoria to destroy portraits which she didn't like or to bring her a thunderbird since her sister and fiancé both had its feathers in their wands. Truly such peace was hard to come by these days.

"Harry, these are getting boring. When we will marry I want you to bring Dragons here"

Never mind.

"Not, Tori you can't have Dragons. They breathe fire and are untamable"

Did he ever say that Daphne was a life-saver? That blond girl had glares so frosty that Arctic itself would cower. And she was the only one who seemed to keep Astoria in control. Everyone else just saw a cute girl, only they both saw her for the minx she was. The ten year old had no filter between her mind and mouth. Yesterday when Cassiopeia had told Nymphadora to quit flirting with him Astoria had said under her breath that Cassiopeia was probably a virgin. And of course at that moment only the dining table had to go quiet.

Elizabeth was red faced, Daphne was horrified. Andromeda was silent and stone faced. Narcissa was looking anywhere but Cassiopeia. The Delacours were trying to control their sniggers. Nymphadora's hairs were red and her eyes had gone pink.

Cassiopeia just said one thing "You are going to be a great Lady Black" and then she was gone.

But the point is that very girl in that holiday house was cunning and had a way of disguising words and meanings in a veil of compliments and sentences. Astoria, Nymphadora were as far as possible from that mentality. Gabrielle was not so outspoken but her tongue certainly had a barb when she was angry or in a vengeful mood.

Today they had seen Pegasi, the Abraxans and now they were going to the Unicorn enclosure where Fleur and Dora already were along with Gabrielle. Fleur and Gabrielle both had seen plenty of Abraxans at their home and Beauxbatons. But today since baby unicorns were being exhibited they were glued to the bench in that part of the ranch.

Entering the unicorn enclosure Harry's ears were assaulted by the squeals of numerous kids and many teenage girls petting and gazing at the unicorns. The foals were beautiful with their golden hairs and a glow about them. Astoria showed her restraint as she ran squealing towards Gabrielle and nuzzled the Unicorn foals which laid their heads in her lap.

Daphne also made her way towards her at a sedate pace but the joy and wonder in her eyes was no less.

Calling over an attendant, a black haired olive skinned girl. Hadrian asked

"I read yesterday that Unicorns aren't too trusting and are rarely found interacting with humans. So how are these here laying their heads in the laps of these boys and girls or trotting around without a care in the world?"

The attendant nodded and started speaking "We get that query a lot. Unicorns aren't too trusting of humans but the older Unicorns have been here since the opening of Ranch in 1920's. Also after that we rarely have bought new Unicorns except for times when some are rescued by Aurors from poachers. The newborn are usually reclusive at first but when they see their mothers and family at ease around us they are quiet feisty and amiable. Diana and I have been working here for 2 years and now the older females are also not hostile towards us. During our start here they almost ran us over the first few times we approached them for bi-monthly checks."

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully. It made sense, magical creatures were always sentient to a degree and these Unicorns have been receiving shelter and care for last many years so they would know that humans here didn't mean them any harm.

"How the ranch runs, could you tell me?"

"Certainly" the still unnamed attendant nodded and started speaking

"The ranch has 8 magical animals and creatures here. We have the Pegasi enclosure, the Abraxans, here we have Unicorns. Each of these three is attended by one Chief of enclosure and 6 workers who take care of food, shelters, sickness if any and other such things. If you go southwards you will see Acromantulas in a rainforest and coniferous environment. That is closed off to Public and is taken care of by 2 Master of Magical creatures and 7 workers. They are solely here for their silk and hide which are sold off around the world. Since their diet is kept constant and food nutritious their hide, venom and body parts along with silk is only matched on the international market by those from Indonesian ranch which is also co-owned by the Black family and the ranch in Sunderbans forest of Eastern India which is solely owned by the Zabini family which is from Italy. We make almost 2 million in galleons a month from the Acromantulas enclosure sales.

After that in a big tank we have Kappas, grindylows and Kelpies which are used for their parts and small amounts of venom which are used in Potions. We make a net of one hundred thousand or two hundred thousand galleons in almost two months depending upon the sales.

The last creatures here are Dragons. Those are solely handled by those with Outstanding grades in Magical creature studies and & Masters in the field. We have 3 breeds here and each has 10 specimens each here. The Chinese fireball, The Australian Vipertooth and the Indian Eagle.

Each of them is the one of the most docile species and they give us Blood, heartstring, tissues and meat along with Hides since there is a lot of infighting amongst the males. Obtaining the blood became a recent business here when Lady Cassiopeia Black developed a ward which identified the creature's blood and floated it into separate tanks made for it instead of letting it fall on the ground. The dragons are the biggest attraction and we make 500 million galleons from tourist alone in a year. The monthly sales of blood and teeth also yield us forty to fifty millions galleons in and year."

"The money made is used for warding the enclosures regularly, the food, the upkeep of the structures and paying the workers. Black family contract with the workers is very accommodating for leaves and bonuses. I am earning 9000 galleons a month here. The workers who work on Acromantulas earn 13000 a month with leaves if they are bit and if the Acromantulas devour one then the family is given 50,000 galleons as compensation and the studies of any child is paid for by from the profits of this ranch.

The Dragon handlers are paid a handsome 20,000 galleons a month with the same benefits as the Acromantulas handlers. The Water creature ones are paid 8000 galleons."

Hadrian was impressed by the profits and sales from this ranch. But Cassiopeia had said that this ranch was partly owned by the Black family, so who was the other?

"Who is the co-owner of this ranch along with Black family?"

"This ranch is co-owned by the Black family and the McKinnon family"

Thanking her for her help Hadrian went towards where Fleur was standing running her hands through a mare's fur. Hadrian's breath stopped for a moment as Fleur turned towards him. The way the sunlight illuminated her silver hair, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, a wide smile on her face with her blue colored dress lightly fluttering in a breeze. In that moment Fleur was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

As if she was reading his thoughts Fleur beckoned him with a motion of her fingers and told him

"Thank you Harry, Gabrielle is very happy today. You know it is always a possibility for girls from Ancient houses that there is a marriage contract for them somewhere in the vault. So we were not surprised when we were told that we had to marry a Lord. But you surprised us Harry. We had not expected the Lord to be our age nor so thoughtful, so caring and most of all so handsome. I know that I would have to share you with my sister, Daphne and Astoria, and Nymphadora and Narcissa, and probably Elizabeth and Andromeda also if their teasing of you any indication. My mother also-"

"Fleur, I-"Harry started to interrupt her but Fleur placed her finger on his lips and Hadrian went silent.

"As I was saying, my mother told me that she is attracted to you, she doesn't know why but she is. She had taken many lovers throughout the years, but there never was an attraction as strong as for you. I know it is your Incubus magic showing itself and I wanted to tell you that Nymphadora, Daphne and I had discussed this fact day before yesterday and Nymphadora and Daphne both admitted that there mothers confided in them that they wanted to, what is the word, ah yes! That they wanted to jump your bones when they saw you shirtless running in the morning along the beach.

What I wanted to say is, that if you are attracted to them I have no problem with you going after them and neither Nymphadora and Daphne have one"

With that said Fleur leaned forwards and placed her lips gently upon Harry's own lips.

When Fleur interrupted his interruption and continued Harry's eyes continued to grow wide and wide. By the end of Fleur's thoughts Hadrian's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He had noticed the girls' mother's checking him out. Andromeda had been flirting with him since day one, but this straightforward admission of wanting to _jump his bones_. This was unexpected, that too to their daughters. And why were they alright with it? Each of Harry's thoughts went out his head as Fleur pressed her soft pink lips to his and gently kept his head in place. Fireworks went off in both their heads.

Harry was no stranger to kissing, living on streets and street fighting in Underground rings had exposed him to many sexual acts and debauchery. He himself had kissed and groped countless girls and women when he grew his body to be like 17 or 18 year old.

But this, this was tender in a way that he had never experienced. And now that he knew what this felt like, He didn't want to lose this feeling. So they kept kissing softly as the Unicorns all trotted around and Nymphadora exchanged a high five with Astoria in the background.

But nothing mattered to Harry in that moment more than the Veela in his arms and warm soft lips upon his.

**AN:**

**I guess that went well.**

**Now last night I have edited all the mistakes I found in the previous chapters. If you find anything else for correction PM me.**

**Once again stay safe everyone. And do keep a tissue paper ready for next chapter.**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**


	14. Le Fay castle and meeting Morgan

**This fanfiction got 1K+ followers! That too in less than 40K words. I think that is good luck and good work on my part. I am glad that you readers out there think enough of work to keep track of it. I guess this is a middle finger to all those who type reviews without constructive criticism and tell me that 'This is shit' or "I should leave writing'.**

**Currently when I am typing we have 1004 followers and 683 favorites with 117 reviews.**

**I have edited the mistakes I found in previous chapters and if you find any, just pm me.**

**Now onto Reviews:**

**xxPercyRoxxx: Thanks for your support.**

**MrKristoffer1994: 'Captain America impersonation' LANGUAGE!**

**Packer82: The world needs more people like you. Thanks for your well wishes and support!**

**Ddsurvivor: Thanks… Is your full name Doomsday survivor?**

**Raymondjay41: Np dude!**

**Kyann99: Aw, you are making me blush!**

**Juan Antonio Dircio Quezada**** and**** Romavictrix: I love it too. 'Nods'**

**Anyway, this is chapter 14 for you folks, this time you are gonna meet someone powerful, someone mysterious and someone sexy. You are gonna meet….. Morgan le Fay!**

**Hey where is the confetti?**

* * *

Fleur and Daphne were both talking about parallels in their life while waiting for everyone to come downstairs. Cassiopeia had given Hadrian two days off as she was going to India for some work and also because Harry was turning 11 tomorrow. But of course Cassiopeia's ego had not allowed her to confess the fact that birthday boys deserved leaves from brutal boot camp she was running here.

"Fleur, is there any sorting system in Beauxbatons like in Hogwarts?"

"Non, we live in the dorms which are allocated according to our year so this year, I will be living in fourth year dormitories with all the fourth year girls"

At that moment Harry came down whistling merrily and upon spotting Fleur and Daphne his smile widened and eyes lit up. Since they had been back from the ranch, a new understanding had developed between Fleur and Harry. Daphne had come to know from Astoria that Fleur and Harry had talked and then kissed. Daphne for the life of her couldn't figure out what the constricting feeling she felt was when she heard that they kissed, that too surrounded by Unicorns.

As Harry bent down and softly pressed his lips to Fleur Daphne again felt her throat constrict. Harry pulled back and slid into the couch besides her. Abruptly turning his head towards her, Harry spoke

"You are looking wonderful today"

And then Daphne was feeling warm inside. By Merlin, this boy was causing her mood swings regarding him as frequently as Astoria did. Daphne couldn't decide it was good for her health or hazardous.

"So Daphne which houses will you go to in Hogwarts?" Daphne blinked her eyes and saw that Fleur had asked her the question.

"Slytherin, no doubt about it."

"Daphne! You are going into my house, I didn't knew you liked me so much" Harry exclaimed while cupping his face and making his eyes bigger.

"No you dolt, you are the Lord of 3 of the Hogwarts houses, you can't expect me to not to go in any other house except yours now can you?"

"You can go to Hufflepuff" Fleur interjected with a smile and eyes so innocent that Daphne couldn't help but glower at her.

"The world will freeze over before I will go to that house"

"Why, I would have thought you would not conform to prejudice of them being duffers and leftovers"

Daphne turned her glare upon Harry with frostiness dialed up to 11.

"Because Mr. Potter, Hufflepuff had become a house of leftovers over the years, the only notable Hufflepuff in last thirty years is Amelia Bones and she surely went to that house due to family tradition.

That house is just a hive for mediocrity. Gryffindors and Slytherins go into Politics and Businesses or Masteries for subjects. Ravenclaw do the same. But Hufflepuff, no one from that house had topped the OWL's and NEWTS in more than 50 years. I talked with Nymphadora about it and she told me herself that from the perspective of outside Hufflepuff may be little loyal house but it gives you no privacy, is suspicious as hell and the House in charge and ghost both are useless. Pomona sprout couldn't run faster than a first year. "

Daphne stood up balling her fists and raising her voice while Harry and Fleur watched with wide eyes at what they had unleashed and what Daphne could do

Narcissa told me that Badgers are just sheep; they have no drive, no ambition and courage only when they are five against one. Everyone here had told me that I can go to Gryffindor if I want, at least they would respect my privacy with a well-placed freezing charm but in Hufflepuff they have taken one for all, all for one to a critically insane degree."

"So no I will not go to Hufflepuff. I am not saying that Hufflepuff is an unworthy house or you can't go anywhere if you aren't a Hufflepuff but today with the Bones heiress being a girl who only thinks that she has the right to do anything since her aunt is head of DMLE, the Smith heir being descendent of Hufflepuff being a royal pain and some other who are just sheep. You can even forget that Hufflepuff would be considered for me."

Daphne finished with her taking deep breaths and a clapping sound reaching them while Fleur and Harry were huddled together. They all turned back to see Nymphadora clapping with her hair pink and her eyes gray. She cam forwards and hugged Daphne and then kissed Harry full on the mouth and then sat down.

"Damn the girl has got a pair of lungs, but still you are right. Pomona Sprout is the most useless Head of House currently. She is a brilliant Herbology teacher mind you, but she has got nothing bad to say about her house. All she cares is that no Hufflepuff should feel alone. There is no privacy or consideration for private spaces in that house."

"When I started getting proposals from boys, Hufflepuff as a whole labeled me a scarlet woman and do you know what she said when I went to her, that " , you should seek comfort in you r house and not go gallivanting with boys around the school". You know, I went to Hufflepuff only because I liked yellow colour at the point. Not to say that there aren't any good people in there but they also change due to peer pressure."

"Hey no worries, I am going to Slytherin"

"Harry, do you know who the majority children in Slytherin are. The children of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's sympathizers." Nymphadora spoke while Daphne nodded along and continued

"And from the time the sorting makes you a Slytherin you will be a person-non-grata and no one will come nearby you for the fear of retribution. That will haze you, hex you, tear up your belongings and numerous other things for being a Potter, brother of Boy-who-lived and being a son of a 'mudblood' and a blood-traitor"

Harry gave a bloodthirsty smile and his eyes turned red while his hairs turned interspacing locks of crimson and white. A deep hum filled the air as violet lighting crackled his form while frost started spreading from his feet.

"Let them try" In those 10 seconds, Harry had completely altered the image of the boy who was funny, kind and took Astoria and Gabrielle piggyback riding. No this boy was also the Lord of 8 Houses, this boy was dangerous enough to survive in Muggle world alone and gain conscious control of his magic to such a degree that he was able to manipulate Lightning.

Without a pause Harry stood up and started walking towards the doors of the villa.

"Where are you going, you have to study the law books for the Wizengamot" Daphne asked while edging away from the frost on the floor.

"Got an ancestor to revive" Came the reply and then a crack of Apparition.

"Of course he can apparate!" Nymphadora said while throwing up her hands.

Fleur just giggled at the face Nymphadora was making while glaring at the direction of Doors.

Harry came out of the Doors and changed his body into that of 17 years old, Cassiopeia had enchanted his clothes to expand and change with him, so there was no problem of changing clothes like he face in previous years during his street fighting times. He always had to change his clothes and carry a spare set.

Walking along the beach, Harry enjoyed the sights of waves lapping at the sand and the sunlight reflecting of the water surface. Looking around Harry willed his Le Fay ring to appear and twisted its gem a little clockwise and disappeared in a vortex of purple and green.

* * *

Appearing before a big castle which was in ruins, Harry was first confused. Surely this ruined rubble on stones and towers wasn't the Le Fay Castle. But according to wards and his Magic this was the place. Cassiopeia had been training him in magical sensitivity for the last three days and Harry was sure that this was the location. Shrugging Harry went forwards and a gate appeared with a Violet shield with two long swords and a staff with a serpent entwined around it and behind it a Red Phoenix was there with its wings extended. Harry went towards the gate and the Phoenix suddenly flapped out of the shield and with a speed too great to follow pierced Harry's finger and went back to the shield. Scraping the Blood on the serpent's head, it again entered the shield and assumed its previous position as if it never got out.

Entering through the space where the gates had just turned into smoke, Harry shuddered as the ice cold feeling of wards washed through him and then disappeared. Harry gaped at the craters and rubble littering the grounds of the Castle. Skeletons of creatures and humans, and ashes of many other things were littering the grounds. A dragon statue was frozen on the ground with a big sword in its chest. Walking onwards, Harry saw the doors of the Castle were blasted off and then the whole of the entry hall was nothing more than charred piece of marble flooring. Heel the roof was blown off.

"Hadrian James Le fay" A whisper ghosted through the hall.

Harry jumped and turned around wildly. Only Morgan's body was supposed to be here, ready to be revived by her heir, no one else was supposed to be here lightning ready on his fingertips and Harry shouted

"Who are you?"

"Child, come towards your right"

Cautiously Harry went into the room which was to his right and gasped. On the floor was a body of a Man who was very handsome. His eyes were Violet and His hair silver, this man looked like royalty with his clothes and the Black Long sword which was held in his hand and buried into the gut of a man who was wearing Black robes with an insignia on his back. The insignia was of A Red shield with a sword and a shield.

His sword was buried into the chest of the silver haired man. But Hadrian found one fact very interesting. The blood on the floor was still wet, as if just spilled and surely after all these years the men should turned into just skeletons, but they were still standing as if someone had hit a pause button as soon as they buried the swords in their opponents.

Kneeling Harry looked into the blood pooled around them.

'Yup, the blood is fresh'

Harry shook his head and walked across the room and when he entered the next room Harry was almost sure he got a heart a crystalline structure growing from the floor was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were closed beneath thick black eyelashes, Her hair were captured into the crystal but still were cascading as if a breeze was flowing when they were covered.

She was wearing Black robes with Golden trim but her figure was fully visible as the robes clung to her voluptuous figure as second skin. Her face aristocratic was scrunched into concentration but it did nothing to dissuade him form tracing the sharp lines and beautiful crimson lips with his eyes. Her neck slender and beautiful was tempting to bust her out of the crystal and pepper it with kisses.

"I am glad you find my form so pleasing, but if you could stop undressing my with your eyes then we may proceed to revive my body"

Harry shrieked… no that was a manly scream, not a shriek.

Harry screamed full of manliness and turned to his right saw the same woman as in the crystal but she was translucent, If he focused he was able to see past her towards the windows.

"Hadrian James Le Fay, the first Lord LE Fay since my father. Strong, resilient, resourceful, cunning and not at all fearful or ashamed of speaking your mind or ogling someone as old as your many times great grandmother." The specter, now identified as Morgan Le Fay spoke.

"Good Morning My Lady, I would perform the traditional greeting but I am afraid my lips would not be able to touch your hands." Hadrian said while bowing and a smirk on his face. It would a world without beautiful women when he would stop flirting or ogling.

"Yes, they would pass through won't they" Morgan replied while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Anyway, we will talk after you have restored my body, go to the cellar through the trap door behind me find a vial of Unicorn Blood, Phoenix tears and Basilisk Venom. After that bring a brush from there and there is jar of my blood behind the wall at the end of cellar, smear your blood on it and it will grant you access, bring that as well"

"For what and how did this castle turn into a cemetery, albeit a cratered and burnt one" Hadrian asked, he was curious about it. But from the glare he was getting from the spectre, he would not be getting any answers till he restored her body.

Climbing down the stairs, Harry thought about it all. Harry had expected Morgan's body to be a sarcophagus with Morgan's soul or essence on a throne not to be encased in a crystal mid-battle.

Remembering the characteristics of Unicorn Blood, Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Harry searched for vials with a Silvery substance, a clear substance which refracts light into rainbow and a blackish-liquid which sizzles continuously. Finding them Harry pointed towards the vials and levitated them in front of him. He went up out of the cellar's trap door and found Morgan floating behind her Crystal-encased body.

"You found them, excellent. Now bring the brush and blood and keep them here" She exclaimed upon seeing him return with the vials.

Nodding Hadrian returned down into the cellar and went towards the end. There Harry cut his hand with a knife lying on a table and sliced his palm open and smeared his palm on the wall. It glowed with some runic symbols and dissolved into dust, while his hand healed itself as soon he removed it from the went inside and found 3 jars of blood, not knowing which was Morgan's he levitated them all out and on the way took a brush with him.

"Which one is yours, I found three of them down there?" Hadrian asked while setting the jars down gently.

"Morgan floated downwards and gazed at them in concentration and after some moments pointed towards the one on the right.

Harry nodded and levitated the other two at the edge of the room and set the brush down on the floor.

Morgan then started speaking "I need you to dip the brush in Basilisk Venom and lightly smear it all over the crystal. Don't spread too much at one place, I don't want my body to eaten by the Venom."

Unstopping the vial with great care Hadrian quirked an eyebrow and asked

"Care to tell me how the brush is going to survive the contact with the Basilisk Venom. It is one of the most corrosive substances available? And how is this little vial going to last for the whole…" At last Hadrian pointed towards the Crystal covered body of Morgan.

"The brush is enchanted and is made of Unicorn hair. Basilisk Venom can dissolve Unicorn hair but only when concentrated, this one is a little diluted. And the vial has a little pocket space at the end, so it has more than enough to smear over my body"

Harry started to dip the brush into the vial and was surprised when the brush resized into the size of the vial's opening. The sizzling liquid seemed to jump up the silvery brush hairs till the whole brush was looking like some blackish-silver tar had been poured upon it. Walking towards then crystal Harry started smearing the venom all over the crystal with great care to spread it evenly. Wherever the venom was brushed, within seconds the crystal started dissolving into a vapors, eaten away by the strong acid of the venom.

Starting from her bust Harry first smeared the venom in the front taking great care to not to concentrate much on the cleavage visible beneath the crystal. Morgan's breasts were easily DD cup. It didn't help that her specter was floating just behind his back. Then Harry went up her slender fair neck and after that came her face.

His breath hitched as the silvery vapors made from the dissolving crystalline substance seemed to give her already angelic face an ethereal appearance due to light passing through them. Harry freed her face and hairs and then went to work on the crystal on her back and hips.

He certainly didn't feel up her ass after dissolving the crystal there when Morgan's specter wasn't looking. Within seconds her legs were freed and the body still standing in the same motion

"Lady Morgan, your body is freed from the crystal."

"Good. Now look into my eyes"

As soon as he looked his Occlumency shields were brushed aside as if dried leaves in a storm and within milliseconds pictures and memories of what looked like a runic circle inside a pentagonal runic structure were dumped into his brain.

Disoriented from the information dump, Harry looked towards the last Le fay.

"That is the ritual circle you are going to draw here... My body will be in the center of the ritual circle. Phoenix tears will go at one vertex of the Pentagon; Unicorn Blood will be placed at the consecutive one. I will stand-"Hadrian snorted at that and felt a slap at the back of his head.

"Don't think I can't utilize magic in this form, limited though it may be, I can easily levitate you around this castle, now as I was saying I will _float_ at the next vertex. Then you will pour your blood steadily at the next vertex and at the last vertex you will place my blood in the Jar.

And then you just have to recite some phrases, but know this you have to _mean_ to restore me. I know you have got questions and I will answer them but after so many centuries without a body, I will like to _**feel**_, to _**taste**_ and to do many other things. So _**please**_ help me Hadrian Le Fay"

"No need to say please" Although it was a mighty ego booster "I will help you, because you can teach me many things and it would be a shame to leave a family member enclosed in a crystal sarcophagus, that too a beautiful one"

"But one question, what am I going to draw the runes from?"

Morgan smirked and replied while pointing towards the jars of Blood which were left.

"Take the one on the left, this ritual requires the runes to be painted in the blood of the enemy"

"_**Enemy**_?"

"Yes child that is the blood of Late Lord Myrddin Emrys of the House of Emrys better known to the world as _**Merlin**_"

Harry wouldn't have found much greater example of a voice suffused with satisfaction and loathing at the same time.

"But I don't know how to paint runes?"

"The brush will take care of it"

After that cryptic remark Harry just sighed and went towards the jar containing the blood of the greatest mage ever. But considering that Merlin's blood was being used to revive his archenemy that claim was up in the debate.

Trembling Harry brought the jar over and carefully started to paint the runes with care. The brush was really enchanted as the Basilisk venom which was left on it had vanished and now while painting the runes, it seemed to know what rune was being painted because not a hair or stroke went out of place. I was amazing because Harry had not painted a single rune in his life.

Slowly Harry painted the circle with copying every rune from the memories given to him by Morgan.

After one hour, Half of Merlin's blood on the floor and a throbbing hand later, the ritual was ready to be started.

Morgan peered at the runes and smiled at him

"You have done very well; the brush just makes the edges smooth and prevents the ink or blood from spilling or smearing. Your Ravenclaw heritage and Slytherin Heritage are coming along nicely"

"What has that got do with how I paint runes?"

Morgan just shook her head and started speaking

"Slytherin family at my time was Master of Soul Magic, Potions, and Healing along with Runes. Ravenclaw family had just immigrated here from somewhere but they were even better at Slytherins at runes. Not to say that any other family couldn't'' do Runes but there were some houses who had specialized in some areas of magic so much that it became like second nature to them after some generations"

"Le Fays were always great at what you now call Transfiguration and Blood magic. We have been performing them for so many centuries that it comes easier to us than any other. A Black may become better than us at both of them, but the level of persistence and work required by him to so would be much higher than us.

"We also developed many curses and rituals throughout our existence based on blood and soul magic. That is family magic, something only you, your family can do whose knowledge is privy to only your family. To share family magics with an outsider is a great show of trust"

"Similarly, Slytherin were known for their use of Parsletongue and Parselmagic. While I can use Soul Magic and know many uses for it, the then Slytherin heiress Evangeline could easily wield it with more control than me and she was half my age."

"Since you have family magic of every major family of that time with specializations in every field except Alchemy, Arithmacy, and Herbology and spell creation. This does not means that you will know everything, no this means that it will come easier to you than others who don't hail from same families but considering that after so many years everyone has blood from one or more families they have affinity to excel at more than one subject so you would have to train harder.

Since you have performed absorption ritual, when you have complete mastery over your mind, you may access those memories at leisure but till then they will bleed into your mind when you are ready for that spell or knowledge. Absorption rituals were created by My Grandfather with Slytherin and Black families and given to every noble family at that time to safe keep their grimoires and history"

"Now we have talked enough start the ritual" Morgan said and floated towards one of the vertices of the pentagon.

Harry nodded and floated the ingredients for the ritual to their respective places and stood at his own place.

Morgan then started speaking while her eyes glowed violet and her body glowed white.

"**Blood of the Unicorn, willingly given. You will provide the rejuvenation"**

The vial disappeared and the whole of the Unicorn blood flowed over runes like Mercury flows over glass. It settled atop the runes all over the cluster and one drop reached on the body and disappeared in a silver flash.

Morgan continued as soon as the blood disappeared

"**Tears of the Phoenix, willingly cried. You will provide the life"**

The tears behaved the same as the Unicorn's blood but as soon as they settled upon the Unicorn's blood covered runes they burst into flames which were blue in color and kept burning casting the room into a beautiful blue hue.

"**Blood of the Caster, willingly bled. You will provide the magic"**

Her blood didn't do the same as the previous two ingredients. It rose and swept over the runes taking the blue fire and silvery Unicorn blood with it and started swirling around Morgan's body in a beautiful tornado of crimson blood, Blue fire and silvery liquid.

"**Soul of the caster, willingly removed. You will provide the essence"**

And then Morgan glowed with Violet and Green light and was sucked into the vortex of Blood and tears.

As soon as Morgan's now identified soul disappeared into the vortex Harry felt an unknown force take over him and he suddenly knew what to speak.

Turning his palm downwards Harry spoke

"**Blood of the descendant, willingly given. You will revive you ancestor"**

A lance of red shot up from the vertex and pierced his palm; bloods started flowing along the runes which had started glowing purple and were pulsing with magic. As soon as his blood reached the vortex around Morgan's body a deep hum filled the air as the lance retracted and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

An electrifying feeling filled the air and everything was absorbed into Morgan's body and Runes flashed a deep green and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Morgan le Fay, Darkest witch in British History, Merlin's Archenemy opened her violet eyes for the first time in centuries and smiled.

That smile didn't bode well.

The evil cackling laugh that came out was even more dangerous

'What have I done' was the only thought Hadrian had as he looked at the sexy and hot as hell Morgan le Fay cackle.

* * *

**How's that. If you find any mistakes PM me.**

**I want a beta so Pm me for that also.**

**And I am sorry if you had a tissue ready for this Chapter; expect tissue scenes for the next chapter. Next chapter is Hadrian's Birthday**

**Review plz.**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer.**


	15. Le fay Castle and Meeting Morgan part II

**Hey everyone. After this expect an almost 15-20 days delay as my exams are starting up.**

**Reviews:**

**Kent-Jensen: Continue then.**

**Omni-Kami creator if Anime: Thanks for your advice, tell me how this one is.**

**God of all: Here is your order.**

* * *

**Le Fay Castle, 30 July 1991.**

After taking account of her body and experimentally moving her finger and legs to confirm that there was no atrophy Morgan turned her eyes upon him and smiled.

"Thank you for help Hadrian, it becomes tiring after all these centuries to fly around in a non-corporeal form"

Striding forwards Morgan gripped Hadrian by his shoulder and within a blink of an eye they were above the castle's tallest tower, Morgan magic coiling around them and keeping them afloat.

Raising her hands Morgan's eyes blazed a vibrant violet and an explosive wave of magic exploded outwards. Smell of ozone permeated the air and Harry watched in awe of the power emanating from the witch besides him as the grounds righted themselves.

Trees and flower uprooted and burnt returned to pristine conditions. Rubble and ash lying around the grounds as far as eyes could see reformed into statues and fountains with stone warriors carrying swords, Halberds and spears. Skeletons of warriors stood upright and dissolved into dust which flew away. Soon the Castle walls started reforming. Tapestries, portraits and Curtains were soon seen forming through the place where the roof should have been.

Within a moment that too was recovered as heavy planks of wood and slabs of granite were formed out of rubble and craters littering the place. With a final wave of magic Morgan again transported without a single sound or discomfort to the Doors of the castle.

The doors opened soundlessly and with a laugh Morgan strode in taking a look around. Now that the rubble, scorch marks and craters were not in the way, Harry was able to see and appreciate the opulence and design of the Castle's entry hall.

Walls were inlaid with Gems and Gold veins which crisscrossed in beautiful patterns upon the white marble and granite. The floor was a hard dark wood which was polished to perfection. There were many portraits depicting people, animals and even battle scenes. One was depicting Morgan as a young child and a green eyed baby in her arms. The baby's eyes were exactly like Hadrian's.

"That is your ancestor you know, Celestine Slytherin my cousin from my mother's side. We were inseparable throughout our childhood."

Nodding Hadrian moved forwards towards where Morgan was standing admiring which was unmistakably the Le fay family crest, which Harry remembered was on the Gates but minus the serpent staff.

Harry once again started admiring Morgan's body, the sinful curves which poured into her tight robes. Her lips, full and pouty parted by a little were causing Hadrian blood to flow over and his overworked brain to imagine them doing a number of things to him, _with him_.

Brought out of his reverie by Morgan's breathy chuckle Harry was caught off guard by her beauty and sensuality at that moment, the sunlight streaking in through the newly repaired window casted a golden sheen on her porcelain skin. Her eyelashes dark and long seemed to hide her eyes in the most enticing of ways. Her eyes, a unique violet seemed to peer at him as if daring him to act on his attraction.

Morgan was curious about her heir. When she had crystallized her body, she had tied her magics with those of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Potter and Black families. They had never known but she had done so anyway. After that the only way Le fay family magic would awaken was when they all came together in a powerful heir.

Before today there were 2 instances when such opportunities presented themselves, once after 50 years of crystallization, she had felt the family magic awaken but within moments the heir was dead. The last time was almost 700 years ago, the heir had come to Castle but the protections had killed him as he held malicious intention regarding the Lady of the keep.

Hadrian was different, he had power. It was impossible to be near him, literally bath in his blood and not feel it. What Hadrian didn't know was that as soon as he had looked her specter in the eye she had employed a very obscure mind arts technique known only by Slytherin and Le Fays. It was an offshoot of Leglimency which employed a little of Soul Magic. Basically it transferred the memories from the recipient of the spell to the caster's mind. Whatever the memories and their contents are, the caster would experience them as if he or she was living through them personally.

Morgan was not the one to be lightly impressed, the only one to do so have been Merlin and 2 other Mages, but by Circe Hadrian had impressed her. The boy had lived a life of hardship and wasn't a stranger to pain. He was cunning and had a way to charm anyone with his silver tongue.

She had experienced everything with was a major turning point in his life, from the emotional trauma at his relatives' house to the satisfaction at killing the Dursley male.

She had experienced the hunger he felt when roaming the streets, the amazement of discovering his shape-shifting abilities and possibilities of their usage. The pain of losing his first fight, the pleasure from breaking his opponent's first bone, the heat of his first kiss at the age of 10. The feel of flesh being squeezed beneath his palms, the amazement at discovering that a society of his people existed and the anger at Dumbledore and Weasleys for _stealing_ his family's wealth and destroying his childhood.

Hesitance at not knowing the rules, the customs and the ways of high society. Arousal from the actions and teasing of Andromeda and Narcissa and aided in tenting his pants and shorts by Elizabeth and Appoline with dreams showing them pleasuring him in a number of ways, and recently the thoughts of bending her and having her for himself since this morning.

Morgan didn't know why but Harry's power and control along with his looks were making her feel something she hadn't even thought someone who wasn't even an adult could make her feel, **Arousal**.

But Morgan knew she wouldn't simply submit to Hadrian. He would have to prove himself worthy of her, only then would she let him enjoy the forbidden fruit that was her body. But a little fun wouldn't hurt. Seeing him mesmerized by her body made her chuckle.

"I have killed men for far less than looking at me the wrong way. And the way you are disrobing me with your eyes is very high on the list of offences I killed them for. Although I can't fault you, knowing such a beauty is just in front of you yet still so far away. Out of your reach, _out of your capabilities"_

Growling Harry shot forwards and Morgan's eyes widened in surprise. She knew she was beautiful, many knights and wizards had tried to court her. But this animalistic lust was not normal, then she remembered the ritual she had done days before the attack on her castle but before she could complete that train of thought, Hadrian grasped the front of her robes and crashed his lips to hers. He grew his height a little till he was half a head taller than her.

Growling Hadrian tilted his head a little and parted her red lips with a thrust of his tongue and started kissing her as if it was the last chance to do so. The sheer savagery of his demanding kiss made her slightly weak in the knees and soon she also probed his mouth with her tongue. She grasped his head tightly with her right hand while her left trailed down to his waist and pulled him forwards, mashing her body in his'.

Moaning a little, Hadrian's mind blacked out as he kissed the most dangerous witch to have ever lived. Removing his hands from the front of her robes Hadrian slid one hand to grip her lush black hairs and one hand went lower around her waist with his lower two finger resting on her delectable right ass cheek.

Gripping her head tighter Harry's other hand went lower and he palmed Morgan's butt. Moaning softly Morgan bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and started grinding her crotch against the obvious bulge in his robes. In response Harry gripped her thighs with both of his hands and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry started walking down the corridor while kissing Morgan like no tomorrow. Removing his lips from her was a herculean task at that moment but Harry managed and found a table on which a few vases were kept. Striding over there Hadrian placed Morgan on the table and started peppering her neck with kisses as he had wished in the morning.

Moaning Morgan spoke for the first time in minutes since they started "Ah…Um that's it Harry, Oh yes!"

That particular gasp followed by a moan that stirred his arousal to an insane degree clued Harry to one of the sensitive spots located on the neck of the sexy witch whose neck was currently being nipped and bitten by him.

Not to outdone, Morgan snaked her hand down and started palming his erection from over the robes he wore. Hissing at feel of her soft hand stroking him his grip loosened a little on her waist and Morgan wasted nary a moment before she pushed him away but before he could even register the fact that his lips were not marking her neck his own neck gave a harsh crack in tandem with a

_SLAP!_

Harry touched his throbbing face, thoroughly disoriented and stunned beyond belief. When he removed his hand there were faint traces of blood on his palm and fingers. At the sight of blood and the stinging in his cheeks a memory came into his mind

"_You freak son of a whore, I told you no freakishness will be tolerated in this house. How dare you use your unnaturalness to get better marks than my Dudley? You no good freak!"_

_SLAP!_

"_But Uncle, I studied for th-"_

"_I said shut UP!"_

_THUMP!_

_That punch caused him to bleed, his fingers stained red from the gash in his lips._

Harry came out of the memory, but the memory didn't leave him and unbridled fury rose within him. Looking at Morgan, her robes rumpled and her neck and lips marked and bruised, Harry's anger reached new heights and a scream tore from his mouth as he thrusted his right hand forwards and Red lightning shot out of each of his fingers. The same color as the angry haze in front of his eyes, same as the color of his hair, same as the _blood_ which she _spilled_.

* * *

Morgan was quickly coming to understand why she was feeling this passion and lust towards Harry. It was because of the ritual she had performed, and also because its effects were manifesting in Hadrian and since he was powerful its effect was getting more and more prominent and effecting her and it wasn't only the ritual, the way Hadrian kissed her, bit her, _marked _her flesh as his was inflaming her own desires. But this needed to stop right now, as she was still physically a little weak and she had much work to do. Pushing him away she slapped him hard to snap him out his lust induced state.

It worked, but something she forgot in her centuries of aimless floating without a physical body was that she liked to keep long nails and said long nails had scratched Hadrian face hard enough to draw blood. And as soon as Morgan realized that and started to move to heal him he shot lightning, _red _lightning at her out of _his fucking hands_!

Morgan knew it would hurt; Merlin had attacked her enough times for her to know this, but lightning shot out of anger due to a traumatizing memory. Not a chance she would let that anger infused lightning blasts hit her despite lightning being her own element also, and so with a flick of her wrist a green shield rose up between the lightning and her and completely stopped the bolts from reaching her.

Morgan was impressed; for an eleven year old Hadrian held a lot of power but his control could do some work. Thinking of something Morgan raised her right hand while maintaining the shield with her left and concentrated. Within moments arcs of white and violet electricity were covering her arms and grinning at the wide eyed look of realization on Hadrian face she shot her own lightning towards the red bolts coming from him.

The two bolts collided and an explosion of lightning and heat took place. The windows exploded outwards and walls cracked as Hadrian flew behind into the wall and slumped down. The tapestries and curtains nearby had all caught fire.

Shaking his head Hadrian paled as he remembered his actions of seconds earlier. Gulping Harry saw Morgan's face an inch from his own, not a blemish on her clothes or beautiful face when on the other hand his left pant leg had some holes due sparks flying into them

"I am sorry"

Harry said only one word in response to Morgan's statement

"Huh?"

Morgan stood up and hauled him to his feet by gripping his arms. For all her feminine charms, she was a _lot_ stronger. Strong enough to easily lift him above her head by one hand if she so desired.

Waving her hand once Morgan repaired the entire corridor. The table blasted to smithereens repaired into its original form once more. Out of the pieces, the vases he had smashed reformed and this time Hadrian noticed that each one of them had a gemstone inlaid into them.

The curtains which were half burned returned to their pristine state, and the glass pieces flew into the panes arranged like pieces from a puzzle and formed into single seamless glasses.

Sighing deeply, Morgan turned towards him and laid her hand upon his cheek, the one she slapped and a cooling sensation followed. Morgan removed her hand and spoke softly

"I am sorry; I had to slap you to bring you out the lust you were in. Although I was enjoying myself but this body is still a little weak and it will take almost sixteen to seventeen hours for me to be back at my complete strength. Also we have much to talk about"

Harry sighed, truthfully he was also a little disturbed by the sudden and overwhelming lust and desire he had felt. He was no stranger to both these emotions, but never had his common sense taken leave of him.

"I agree, I also have many things to ask. And I apologize for my shameful and out of control behavior"

Morgan just smiled and said

"Hadrian, your behavior was not wholly the fault of your attraction towards my body, albeit they played a part but this was unfortunately out of your control. Now come along to the dining room, I have to wake the house elves from the sleep and we can talk there"

Nodding Harry followed along this time taking in the details of the walls carved with what were surely runes. There were Dragons, snakes and other fearsome creatures painted in the walls and pillars. There were no rooms here but tiny holes were built in the marble and sandstones walls.

"What are those holes built for?"

"Arrows and poisonous darts are shot of them. Some are laced with Basilisk Venom; some are dipped in acromantula venom or sometimes sleeping potions, depending upon the Lord's or Lady's wishes."

Harry shuddered, the thought of being skewered like a pig for roasting or becoming a human pincushion was very un-pleasing.

"Have you turned on these defenses anytime?"

"You saw two victims of the Acromantula venom victims in the Dining room when you were coming towards my voice in the morning"

Harry recalled the two men with swords buried in each other which had been standing with their swords buried in each other, and the still fresh blood which had been pooled around them.

"How were their bodies and blood still fresh after all these centuries, assuming that I am the first one here after you did whatever you did to protect your body"

"There was a powerful stasis ward erected around the castle by me, I took it down as soon as I repaired the Castle. That reminds me you have commendable Occlumency shields but once you can block anything your mentor is throwing at your mind, you will further be trained by me. I have been viewing your memories since the time you entered the Castle."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the admission of invasion of his privacy but then gave up. It is not like he could have stopped her. And there wasn't anything super-secretive about him that she would benefit from knowing. His political power was already shared between them as she was family through two of the houses Le fay and Emrys and she may be related through other houses as well.

"Who were those two then?"

"The silver haired one is Mordred and, no he isn't my bastard son with Arthur or Merlin. Circe knows how those rumors got circulated throughout the isles. He is my nephew but I admit I fostered him here since he was 5 years old.

The person who he killed and was killed by in return is George Archibald Bones. He came with Merlin to kill Mordred."

"_Nephew!"_

"Yes and the name of Mordred's parents is a secret, which is better left alone now."

Harry was officially stumped. Mordred was Morgan's nephew, then who the hell thought that he was Morgan's son with Arthur.

Within moments they entered the Dining room where the table was once again refurbished and the chair were once again at their places along the table. The corpse of Mordred and Archibald were still in their places but now they had fallen and the blood had started to congeal and dry, no longer kept in stasis.

Morgan knelt by the bodies and gazed at Archibald's body in contemplation. Finally she turned towards Harry and asked

"Is there a Bones still on the Wizengamot?"

Harry racked his brain for the answer and finally remembered a tidbit of information Elizabeth had told him regarding Sirius' case.

"_Madam Amelia Bones is the head of DMLE, she is a fair woman and strict. If anyone causes problems during the trial of Sirius, she would shut them up. She is also the regent of House of Bones"_

"Yeah, Amelia Bones currently is the head of DMLE and also the regent of House of Bones. What do you need her for?"

Morgan gestured towards the body of Archibald and spoke

"It would an honorable thing to return his body to his kin"

Nodding Harry watched as Morgan snapped her fingers and Archibald's sword was removed from Mordred's body and his wand came flying out of a corner, probably was buried underneath the rubble when he was passing through the room. The sword and the wand both were cleaned of the blood upon them and the blood on Archibald's body itself vanished. Morgan laid the sword and wand both upon the chest of Archibald Bones after laying his hands upon his chest, where the wound was still visible through a tear in the robes.

A wave of hand later a chair was transfigured into a casket with the sigil of House of Bones upon it. George Archibald Bones' body was laid inside it and then covered. Levitating it to the side of the room with a negligent wave she strode towards her nephew's body and she performed the same procedure.

Harry noticed a thing which surprised him a little. Morgan cleaned and lowered Mordred's body into the casket without any emotion or expression of loss for the death of her nephew. But that was probably because she has had more than 100 years of mourning

When the body was covered by the casket's lid Harry was surprised to see an unfamiliar sigil appear on the casket. It was a coiled golden serpent spewing flames on a sword maid out of a white metal.

"That is the crest of Mordred's father house" Morgan spoke up on seeing his questioning look

His query satisfied Harry watched as Morgan went towards the right side wall of the room where a painting of a cottage on a riverside was beautifully framed. Morgan placed her hand directly in the middle of the painting and white concentric runic circles appeared spreading from the point of contact between her hand and the painting. They runes were soon started spinning and Morgan removed her hand and within moments the runic circles were just circles of thick white light so fast was their spinning.

The whole painting flashed with a golden- white color and then almost to thirty house elves appeared on the floor. All wearing togas with the crest of Le fay house but one particular elf was wearing a yellow toga with the crest of House Slytherin. Harry was now curious about the connection between Morgan and House Slytherin.

'That painting depicted Morgan holding a girl who was definitely a Slytherin, and now a House elf from the same house.'

"Come now, I have to remove the books from the Study so that they can be again placed in the library. There we can talk" Morgan beckoned him towards a set of stairs that just appeared where the painting and wall was, the wall was still there but in the middle an intricate archway had materialized from where the steps of the staircase started.

"How did that staircase just appear in the place of the wall?" Harry asked unable to contain his curiosity.

Morgan giggled, honestly who would have thought Morgan le Fay could giggle and then she explained while walking towards the archway and staircase.

"In the Castles of my time and some manors of today, it isn't an uncommon thing to have secret passageways for fast ravel between various points of the Castle or Manor. However the type of Passageways Le Fays and Potters could create were nothing like others. The closest who came close to the design and function of our secret passageways were the Bones." The pride was evident in her tone about the fact that only Le fays and Potters could create such passageways.

"So what is so special about these, I mean these are just stairs right. Maybe made of expensive or enchanted rock." Harry spoke

Morgan laughed at him as if pitying him for saying that. She touched the archway and spoke to him as if he could not hope to comprehend without the slowness of her speaking.

"Hadrian, what you see before you is the masterpiece of enchanting and rune work. My grandfather and Maximus Potter worked for a majority of their lives on these Archways. My grandfather died before they could completely install them in their Castles, but Maximus continued the work and within four years these were introduced in Le fay and Potter castles.

The magic of this passageway is not the staircase that is just an intricate illusion to fool those who have no business knowing about the working of this archway."

Hadrian was a little abashed for jumping to conclusion and moved closer to the metallic structure; Now that he was closer he was able to see thousands of tiny runes carved into the metal. Each was about the size of about a seed and all were very faintly glowing with a silver sheen.

"What does this archway do th- GAHHHH?" Harry question went unanswered and he screamed as Morgan pushed him into the archway while smiling a shark's smile.

Suddenly all Harry could see was blue around him and then with a foreboding sense of horror Harry realized several things.

One, the archway was clearly a portal of some sort.

Two, He was in the sky and the archway nowhere to be seen and he was _falling_ fast towards the ground.

Three, Morgan le Fay was still without a doubt the evilest witch on the Planet.

Harry, still falling towards the ground turned himself with difficulty and saw that he was directly above the Castle tallest tower, which had a flagpole upon it. A flagpole which could very easily pierce his body with a hole the size of a large pizza if he didn't think of anything before than being gored by the big iron needle. Also the watering in his eyes due to the wind didn't help any.

Hadrian suddenly remembered how Morgan had flown and kept him stable at the same time this morning but was currently out his capabilities. Harry focused and tried to levitate them and by them himself but the wind was rushing past his head too fast and making it hard to concentrate and the tower was coming closer to him a faster rate now.

Rushing air made an excellent concentration deterrent. If she was pranking him then Harry knew how she defeated Emrys. And from that thought Harry remembered a piece of his inheritance test

_**Elemental: Air from Emrys.**_

With that thought Harry concentrate on the air around him and tried to envelope his body with magic in such a way that it would not offer resistance to the Air but rather interact with it. But as Harry was trying to solve the problem by focusing on his magic despite the terror of the situation and water leaking from his eyes due to the wind, he was just a couple hundred feet from the roof. Thankfully he was not falling on the flagpole the flowing wind having changed his directions but now he would be splattered on the roof of the witch's castle whom he had restored this morning and who had just pushed him into an enchanted portal delivering him thousands of feet into the air.

As the roof came closer Hadrian thought only one thing with all of his might and closed his eyes.

'**I do not want to die, I want to stop falling'** Focusing with all his might and magic on that thought. Harry hoped for the best. After some moments when he was still able to think Harry opened his eyes cautiously and saw himself stationary in the air forty or fifty feet above the roof.

But weirdly Harry wasn't feeling his magic around his body, it was their but not in the way he used it when jumping large distances to cover his body and stay afloat. No it was something like that yet totally different. Harry was able to feel the very Air itself. Around his body in a way he had never experienced previously. Trying to move Harry thought of going downwards and nearly splattered him on the roof but a strong hand gripped him stopping his fast movement towards the stone floor and Harry's body jerked at the sudden stop.

Harry turned with a glare towards the only person who could have caught him. He was proven right when Morgan was holding him by his waist with her left hand and posing in the Air as if it was a ramp. Knowing her not that the loss of ramp would affect her in any way, as evidenced by her simply standing in the air.

"So how was the experience, did you learn something new?" Morgan asked and how she did so with a straight face Harry didn't know.

"Experience?" Are you senile due to isolation? I was falling from _thousands_ of feet in the air. I was falling without any way to stop. Hell I could have died if I hadn-"Morgan again cut him off mid-sentence, this time by kissing him.

After keeping her lips on his' for about ten seconds Morgan pulled back and said

"What I did was only for your betterment. You are an Emrys now by the Right of Conquest. I killed Merlin so his whole family and magic belongs to Le fay house now. He was an Air elemental and so are we now. What I did was push you into a life threatening situation so that your Air elemental abilities would awaken. You have control over both Lightning and fire to a limited degree but Air is essential since its battlefield applications are numerous and also you can fly without exerting as much magic you would exert when you are using my method to fly."

"Besides I was just besides you, albeit invisible. I wasn't going to interfere unless you would have been unable to come into your power till you were just a second before your death. I have learned fear is an excellent motivator, your own Lightning and fire elemental capabilities manifested when you were in danger did they not?"

Harry nodded remembering about the flames which he had used to melt the gate in an alley when running from dogs and the lightning which he had used to fry the brains of a policeman when they had raided the fighting circuit.

"Now all you have to do is practice the same way you practiced for control over your other abilities" She continued while lowering them both on the roof.

"What is your connection to House of Slytherin?" Hadrian suddenly asked.

Morgan smirked and _hissed_ shocking Harry

**$My Mother was from the Noble house of Slytherin. The girl you saw in the painting downstairs was my goddaughter. The elf was a gift to my mother and me from Grandfather$**

**$ Then why are your eyes not green like all the Slytherins. My Mother, You goddaughter and I all have Emerald-green eyes? $**

In response Morgan smirked once gain and suddenly Harry was not looking at Morgan but Appoline Delacour in all her glory. From the sun kissed silver hair to the bust and all the way down her mile long sexy legs, Morgan had just turned into perfect replica of Appoline. But Morgan was little shorter than Appoline and thus when she twirled, Harry saw the way her robes looked upon Appoline's taller body. They were _ Stretched_ across her ass delightfully.

Then Hadrian realized what had happened. Morgan was a Metamorphmagus.

Groaning Hadrian spoke "Of course you are Metamorphmagus. Next you will tell me that you are also a Water elemental"

Looking at her raised eyebrow and a water dragon upon her suddenly raised palm Harry groaned once more while Morgan's eyes shined with mirth.

"How?" Harry could only ask one thing.

Morgan shrugged and said "Grandmother on father's side was a Black"

Harry's eyes got wide and he asked "How can you be so cavalier about this? Aren't Elemental's rare and super Powerful"

Morgan sighed and spoke "Harry, power is something I have had more than a century to get accustomed to, also in my time Water Elementals were commonplace as Blacks were the largest family at that time. Now I am hungry and the Elves will not wake up till tomorrow, it seems there was a complication in the stasis. So now you are going to take me to the Villa where you are staying. I would like to meet my new family and daughter-in-laws."

"**Daughter-in-laws**? And what do you mean you want to come with me and on that note I just remembered something weird. Didn't people in your time speak Old English so how you are able understand and talk to me?"

Morgan flicked her hand lightly and the water dragon turned into a really huge real scaly hydra which flew off towards the gates of the Castle. Hadrian was still stunned at the level of mastery required to turn that miniscule amount of water into a roaring-fire breathing-acid spitting- 60 feet long Greek monster.

Suddenly the fact that this lady despite joking and kissing around with him was a Dark Lady terrible enough to kill Merlin and make people remember her legend even after centuries of her supposed demise and defeat had lodged itself into his brain and he cringed a little at his foolish actions of today.

"We will talk but first we must return to your current residence. I need to talk to Cassiopeia Black regarding many things and I can't delay things anymore. Also I must reconnect with my sister and also return Mordred's body to them."

Harry was scared at the thought of what Cassiopeia might do to him if he discovered this day. Then he caught on to the second part of Morgan's order.

"Wait your sister is alive, without all this stasis and body freezing thing you went through?"

Morgan smirked and nodded while speaking "Of course she is alive; she married the wizard who created the Philosopher's stone"

Harry felt he had heard that term somewhere but was currently too shaken up to remember it.

Morgan suddenly grasped his shoulders and looked into his eyes and then in her place was Purple and Silver phoenix with some blue feathers. The head of the Phoenix was a vibrant silver while from the neck it blended into purple with interspaced blue and the rest of the plumage was a deep violet along with silver highlights. The talons were a golden colour and the beak was the same. But the eyes were an emerald green, the same as the Slytherin family eyes. Trilling once she latched onto his shoulder with her talons and all he saw was a flare on Purple flames.

* * *

Daphne and Fleur were worried for Harry. He had disappeared while leaving frost on the floor and his magic an almost tangible mass around him. Nymphadora had soon returned to her room and when she had returned she had gone with Gabrielle and Appoline to the local magical theatre.

Andromeda had been thinking of searching for him but suddenly her St. Mungo's batch had heated up and she was called away for some emergency. Elizabeth was with Astoria as they both were talking Narcissa. Well Elizabeth was talking; Astoria was just making innuendos and comments.

Suddenly a pillar of Purple flames erupted in the middle of the room on the table. Astoria screamed, Elizabeth shrieked and trained her wand on the pillar of flames. Narcissa did the same; Fleur and Daphne fell down the sofa on the cold floor and stood up with grimaces and their wands in their hands.

Cassiopeia arrived at that moment with a roar of green flames through the floo and strode into the room just as the flames died down revealing Harry rubbing the back of his neck and with a phoenix, an honest to Merlin **Phoenix** of all things on his shoulder. Harry hopped down and was nearly barreled by Astoria.

"Where were you this morning, I missed you" muffled though it was by Harry's shirt Astoria's voice laced with hurt and whining could still be heard. The beautiful purple and silver phoenix trilled and flew from the shoulder of Harry and circled once around the room before remaining afloat with flaps of its wings eyeing Harry with amusement.

Cassiopeia and Elizabeth both demanded Harry to explain, their eyes promising pain if correct answer was not given.

The phoenix trilled again and transformed into a stunning woman wearing Black robes with Gold trimmings. Her hair were lustrous and black and cascaded till here mid-back. Her eyes were a vibrant violet and just like Harry every violet shade seemed to swirl within her eyes. Her face was aristocratic and angled beautifully. She was more than beautiful enough to make Veelas jealous.

Her curves were equally sensual and her robes seemed to stick to her body like a second skin.

Gazing upon all of them haughtily the lady spoke one sentence

"I am Morgan le Fay; it is nice to meet you"

For almost three seconds there was silence and then

Cassiopeia fainted right where she was standing and Harry rushed to lift her up and bring her to lay her down on the sofa.

Narcissa and Elizabeth were stunned and both their jaws were hanging open.

Daphne and Fleur shared a look which seemed to say 'Of course Harry went and brought home The Darkest Dark lady'

Astoria, true to her nature just went to Morgan and when the aforementioned Dark lady looked down at her Astoria just hugged her. Daphne almost died of heart attack at that moment while Elizabeth had closed her eyes in the fear of what Morgan would do.

Astoria smiled brightly up at Morgan and said "Welcome to the Family Lady le Fay"

Morgan patted Astoria on her head and grinned "Thank you dear, I am also glad to be here"

Harry just groaned.

* * *

**So how is this? This chapter is 6K words without AN on both ends.**

**Review on Morgan's character. I am not going for a full on Dar lady like Riddle here, so if you think she is too fun or carefree then wait for next few chapter or I guess that back button is your next destination.**

**The poll for Hadrian's first fuck went as follows:**

**Narcissa-9 votes**

**Elizabeth-9 votes**

**Andromeda-9 votes**

**Appoline-6 votes**

**I honestly expected Andromeda to win this one.**

**There is a poll for Harry's animagus forms. Plz vote your choices.**

**Next chapter- Morgan explains somethings, and Harry's heritage come alive.**

**Thanks.**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**


	16. History, Geography and Civics

**Hey guys. I am back with a new chapter for all of my dear readers. Now onto the responses for reviews:-**

**Guest: Fuck off! If you wanted smut from the first chapter, go read 'The breeding grounds' or 'Parselgod'. Don't write reviews which don't make any sense.**

**Wburke89: Thanks man.**

**Shadefyre: Harry is Dumbledore's pawn? When did I say so?**

**Fireboy122arthur: Thanks. It feels good to be appreciated.**

**NazgulBelresion: I didn't understand your point of declaring this story 'LOL'**

**Omni-Kami…... Thnx.**

**God of all, Mrkristoffer1994: Thanks dudes.**

**PraetorXyn: Thanks.**

**Onto the chapter now-**

* * *

**Black Holiday House, 30 July 1991.**

Cassiopeia was trying to subtly glare holes in Hadrian's skull. Maybe if she concentrated enough this walking case of life-changing shock dispenser would drop dead and the world will go back to how it was before she had to deal with a Lord of **8 Most Ancient and Most Noble houses**, a pair of horny nieces along with 2 other women who were all lusting after a 11 year old teen, then came training the boy who soaked up lessons and magic like he was created for learning and retaining information and exact wand movements , of course this wasn't enough and he had go and bring **The Dark Lady**, Morgan _fucking_ Le fay herself.

Considering the scene before her Cassiopeia once again cursed Artucrus. Only her brother would have changed the will and cast the family magic on Dorea's grandsons and as a result she was now entangled in this mess. Hadrian was sitting with Gabrielle in his lap. Appoline was sitting at his right and her left foot was jumping slightly, showing her nervousness.

Fleur sat beside her mother and alongside Daphne. Those two had developed a deep friendship as they had lot in common. Dissatisfied fathers as they both were born girls instead of and thus** heiresses** instead of **heirs**, little sisters whom they both loved and hated to death. Mothers who drop dead gorgeous and doted upon their daughters and of course they also loved charms. That was the only academic thing they talked about all day.

Narcissa and Nymphadora were looking at Morgan and Elizabeth without a thought on what they were supposed to feel.

The reason, Morgan Le fay, the bane of Merlin, the mother of Dark Arts was cuddling Astoria and hugging her while keeping her in her lap while the laughing girl's mother just sat there staring at them.

The scene was the same as when she had woken up from her little _nap_, by then everyone who had been absent had returned and were just sitting on the sofas. That was ten minutes ago.

Apparently Hadrian had enough of the uncomfortable silence as he said with exasperation

"Could you please stop hugging Astoria as if she is a teddy bear, you can go buy one later if you like cuddling so much. But we all have some serious questions here"

Morgan sighed lightly glaring at Harry lifted Astoria and placed her in her mother's arms where Astoria was promptly crushed into a hug by an almost sobbing Elizabeth.

"Fine, all of you can ask me three questions each. Then I would like to go about my business" Cassiopeia was sure everyone's brain blacked out of for a moment at the thought of asking and getting answers from The Morgan Le fay for any three questions.

"How do you understand modern English?" that was the first question she had wanted to ask, but Hadrian had asked it first.

Morgan raised her hand and a chute filled with wine appeared in her delicate fingers. Taking a sip Morgan started speaking.

"When I was making preparations to battle with Myrddin and his band of followers at my castle, I devised a ward which would lower itself once every 100 years. This ward is connected to many others whose function was to make the castle exist in such a way that a person will stand at the gates yet not know of the castle gates a finger's touch away. The ward would lower itself every century after it was raised and then within moments someone would enter the castle. Then the ward would raise itself once again. I would then enter the person's mind and learn all the relevant information regarding the world outside and modifying the person's memory I would send them on their way and the wards would raise itself at the night."

Cassiopeia gaped (in her mind of course) at the planning, power and skills required to pull this type of ward off. There were wards like this of course today, but they were powered by huge amounts of magic and expertise with Runes and Arithmacy required for them was near legendary in its difficulty. Of course the caster in this case was also legendary.

Satisfied at the answer Hadrian asked his next question

"What are the names of your parents?"

Morgan's smiled at Astoria and spoke "Lord Charlus Julius Le Fay and Lady Astoria Diana Le Fay nee Slytherin"

Morgan waved a hand and a three-dimensional illusion of a man and woman formed in front of everyone. The man was more than six feet tall and clearly muscled with the way his robes clung to his broad shoulders and wide biceps. His hair were Black and fell down to his shoulders but were held back by a ponytail which caused his hairs to cascade till the nape of his neck. His eyes were a steel grey and his face was aristocratic and angled just like Cassiopeia. His face had a little stubble growing and he was smiling softly.

The woman on the other hand caused everyone in the room to gasp. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Hadrian was sure he had seen her somewhere as he looked at her Crimson-auburn silky hair which came till her waist in gentle waves. Her complexion was pale but not unhealthily so. Her face was soft but her cheekbones were a little prominent angling her facial structure beautifully, and she had the trademark emerald-green Slytherin eyes. Her lips were painted a deep red and her pearly white teeth were visible due to her little smile. Her figure was certainly on par with Morgan and Appoline.

"Lily" Narcissa breathed at the same time as Andromeda and Elizabeth Astoria and Gabrielle gasped along with their sisters.

Hadrian, noticing the reactions of everyone tapped Gabrielle who was sitting in his lap and asked "Why all the dramatic reaction?"

Cassiopeia spoke for the first time without any snark or coldness in her voice to the boy who couldn't even recognize his mother's perfect image.

"Astoria Le fay looks exactly like your mother, Lily Daisy Potter nee Slytherin"

Hadrian's chest constricted and his throat tightened. How pathetic was one's fate supposed to be, that they couldn't even know their own mother. One who had stood up in the face of imminent death to save him and his twin, the fact that he could have asked for anyone here to show his parent's faces hadn't even crossed his mind and by the remorseful and sad faces of adults and Nymphadora, they also hadn't thought about it.

Morgan just smiled at him with understanding clear in her eyes and dispelled the illusion. As the last of illusion vanished Hadrian kept imagining what life he would have had if his parents hadn't been in a coma. Maybe he would have never suffered an iota of what he suffered; maybe he would have been a lot more childlike instead of the appearance he put on in front of others. Maybe he and his brother would have been best of friends.

But then he wouldn't have had the power he had now. Not the magical power, nor the political one. He was thinking about the _experience _and the _ruthlessness_ his past years had given him. He wouldn't have learned that striking hard between the temple and the upper ear can cause death by hemorrhage within ten minutes. He wouldn't have learned how to smooth talk if he had grown up with his father and brother who were supposed to be brash and loud enough to wake whole of Hogwarts on their worst days according to Elizabeth and Daphne respectively.

He wouldn't have learned how to shoot ice spikes and then electrocute enemies effectively. As this wave of thoughts came to an end Hadrian became aware of the stares he was getting due to him staring off into nothing.

Clearing his throat, Harry asked one last question he could ask

"How did I come to be the Le fay heir?"

Morgan smirked and started speaking

"During my war with Arthur and Merlin and their merry band of 'Light' supporters my allies were running all over the isles and some parts of modern France trying to find as many mages as they could to come within their estates and live in conclaves or villages built solely for the magicals. I myself went there to ward the settlements and individual houses along with the trained magicals we could find. Dwarves were also our allies and helped us create our fortresses and encampments as they were against the goblins that had allied themselves with Arthur."

"When we met for the last time, I invoked the complete family magic of the Le fay line and distributed or tied it to the Lines of my dearest friends and partners against Arthur. It was done so because I didn't birth an heir, so whenever the lines of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter and Black would come together the Le fay magics would also awaken and that person would have a chance to become Lord Le fay. Since you got Potter and Black magics from your father and godfather and Ravenclaw and Slytherin from your mother; you became Lord Le fay."

Cassiopeia immediately asked a question when she noticed the wording of Morgan's answer

"But then there should have been a Lord Le fay before Hadrian since it is impossible that the blood and magic of these four **prestigious** families didn't come together even once in the hundreds of years since your last battle"

Morgan smirked and said "Sharp like a true Black, your ancestors would be very proud of you Cassiopeia Black. Hadrian's memories of you certainly make me sure of that"

Cassiopeia was glad for her impressive Occlumency; otherwise she **would** have blushed and almost creamed herself at the praise from the **Morgan le Fay**. It still seemed like a dream that she was sitting here with her, asking questions as if she was an interviewer. She was broken out of her thoughts as Morgan started speaking

"You are right; Hadrian isn't the only one to become **an heir** of my house since I locked down the castle. The first one was about 120 years after that. But before he could come to the castle he was killed. Later on I learned that some people had known what I had done and to prevent my restoration, they were actively working towards killing any potential heir or defaming those who supported me and my views.

The next heir who became the Lord of Blacks and Lord of Ravenclaw was a true piece of art. He was uninformed of the fact that he was also carrying Slytherin and Potter blood in his veins but then also he tried to force the Castle to open and paid the price with his death. Fool was thinking of finding me and making me his slave."

Gabrielle asked the nest question timidly while twirling her golden silky hairs with her finger

"So, you weren't going to kill Arthur and Merlin and become the queen of Camelot?"

Gabrielle quickly got uncomfortable by the stares she was getting from everyone in the lieu of her question. As if they were all asking 'Did you just ask **that**?'

Morgan laughed, sounding more amused than anything else and Gabrielle stopped the fidgeting she had started doing.

"No, no Gabrielle I didn't wage war against Merlin and Arthur because I wanted the throne of Camelot. If you want the answer for that then you have to listen first to my history and the times of the world a couple thousand years ago."

"That certainly sounds interesting than Binns lecture" Nymphadora slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Morgan fearfully.

Sighing Morgan spoke up

"You people should know that while certainly creative in torture and killing, I am not a megalomaniac. I am not going to suck the blood out of you if you say something humorous or a little uncouth in front of me. Hadrian's ancestor Maximus Potter was after all alive after 70 years of friendship to continue his line. So don't be so stiff on my account, while I do like manners and propriety; it has its place and when with friends and family such things are unneeded."

Harry was thinking that the decision to leave Maximus Potter alive wasn't so much based on friendship than it was based on the continuation of her own line but he kept his thoughts to himself. This woman pushed him off a portal in thousands of feet into the atmosphere; nobody knows what she'll do when she truly wanted to punish him.

Standing up Morgan raised her hands and Harry felt it again as the hairs on his neck and hands stood up. The overwhelming power flowing off Morgan in waves. Her eyes and Hands pulsed once with Pink light and the couches on which everyone was sitting dissolved away making everyone fall. But before they could stand up they saw as the floor was replaces by lush green grass and trees sprouted up around them. Harry was mesmerized by the beauty and he could see everyone else was also stunned.

"2300 years ago, Britain and some surrounding areas were ruled by the Royal House of Pendragon. Utterly devoid of any magical blood despite marrying into and from magical families, they ruled undisputed. There armies were mighty enough to repel Romans and Greeks both for weeks on the end."

Morgan's voice echoed around them and they saw as the trees disappeared leaving thousands of soldiers wearing red uniforms and carrying Halberds and shields, while some carried swords.

"During the time of my father's birth, Uther Pendragon had ascended to the throne. Young and brash, Uther sought to dominate and make slaves out of wizards and witches to serve his kingdom and non-magical people. But we were clever, while Uther knew about the existence of our powers and that we could wield them, he didn't know who wizards and witches were living in his kingdom."

They saw as an apparition of a thin, bony yet handsome male appeared, wearing a crown of Gold and Platinum. His eyes were cruel and sharp and in his hands was a long sword.

"The non-magicals did not know about us as all of us were aware that we would not be received positively. We had our own estates where we gathered the surrounding magical families daily to practice and learn from each other. And when in public we were presenting a perfect, **normal** façade.

But not everyone was so successful, every day we would hear news of an unlucky wizard, witch or child burned or killed due to suspicion of Non-magicals or performing magic in front of them. Once we were travelling by road and saw as a child floated a little off the road to avoid a snake and within moments he was being burned"

They all saw as a young child, barely floating of the ground was grabbed by rabid **animals** masquerading as humans and burned in the furnace. Astoria and Gabrielle closed their eyes and clapped their hands on their ears to shut out the screams and cries of the burning toddler. Fleur and Daphne were also crying horrified while their rushed to console them.

Hadrian was not horrified; he had seen much depravity in crimes to be moved by this. Hell, he had tortured screams more terrifying and bone-shaking out of some men.

"We were helpless to do anything since we were going to the Slytherin Castle as my mother was going to give birth to my younger brother and we couldn't take the risk of bringing the mob upon us.

Three years after that, father met with many Lords and Ladies of other magical families, those who carried weight in the King's court and were influential. They agreed that we needed to band together and work for our survival. Resources were pooled and Dwarves were contacted to build villages for us and enclosures for some magical animals which could be kept close by. Of course, during that time Christianity had started spreading and very soon instead of instant deaths in some cases, our people were soon being burned at staked in front of whole villages.

"Priests and 'Father s'" The disgust in Morgan's voice was almost tangible as she spat out these words "soon started preaching about how magicals got their powers from worshipping the devil and to purge their souls of evil, they should burn them at stake."

They saw as faceless humans were burned by people shouting and throwing things at them. Cassiopeia and Narcissa glared stone faced at the mob while Nymphadora was hugging Astoria to her side. Harry jumped as his hand was almost crushed to dust by Gabrielle who was again by his side.

This time when Morgan spoke, everyone shivered at the dark tone in her voice.

"Everything was going well; magicals were starting to live in our own settlements. The population was thriving and fewer and fewer deaths were happening each day. But then we saw a huge problem; Magicals were being born non-magicals also. We knew that this happened, after all our families had to start from somewhere but this was rare. Magic usually ran in family only, but soon problems were arising due to emergence of these kids. But then tragedy struck our family, Once Uther was visiting the Gryffindors, who were new to the isles being immigrants from eastern lands. We were also there, since our family was just living some leagues north of theirs and we knew they were a magical family since the Potter's had traded with them for some years."

"We went to welcome them, and tell them about the arrangements for magicals in the reign of Uther. I was 15 years old then, and my brother was three years old. We were sitting in the Dining Hall of the manor they had constructed with help of some families which had come with them, seated with the Lord and Lady Gryffindor along with their son. Uther Pendragon and Arthur were also there, and with them was Myrddin Emrys, the current lord of House Emrys. He was a major obstacle in our plans. He was Powerful and Clever but viewed the world in Black and White. He was named after his Grandfather who was a famous Enchanter in our community and a powerful wizard.

His father was dead, killed by a Dragon when Myrddin was a teenager; Mother was also dead, killed by Uther two years previous to that day for practicing _witchcraft_. But Myrddin stood by Uther's side as he was Arthur's only friend and caretaker since Arthur was a babe. And Arthur and Uther both knew Myrddin was a wizard, that too a powerful one. But they couldn't exploit us through him, since before my birth, Every Lord and Wizard had stopped associating with Emrys house. Myrddin was called a traitor to his own kind. He hunted down Magicals on Uther's behest and made them swear vows to serve the Pendragon family, thus making them slaves for life. And considering that Wizards and Witches lived for more than 150 years, they had a large amount of Magical humans in their army.

When we were around him, we wore runic and enchanted ornaments which cloaked our magic to his senses. To him we were normal non-magical people. But that day, my brother somehow broke his amulet and teleported out of the palace. Uther and Arthur immediately went outside the palace from where screams had started coming. Mother and Father ran madly, the Gryffindor family and their servants also coming after us. But what we saw outside froze our blood; my brother was being ties to a stake and simultaneously burned by some farmers who were being egged on by the missionaries there.

But it was Arthur who lit the stake. He was the one who killed my little brother listening to the words of encouragement from the priest and Uther, and then"

They saw as a burning body on a stake was surrounded by screaming people and who was surely Prince Arthur Pendragon. And then they saw Charlus Le fay roar and thrust his hands towards the mob. Lightning as dark as cosmos shot of his hands, curling and crackling and roasted the mob into charred husks. As soon as the lightning reached Arthur, silver shield sprang up around him, but the shield cracked a lot. All of them turned towards the only source of the shield and were shocked to see the strain and surprise on Myrrdin's face as he attempted to stop the lightning. And Uther started shouting in anger while his soldiers started pouring in from the streets surrounding Charlus. But they were terrified, after all what do you do in the face of a man who can shoot lightning out of his hands.

As soon as it felt that the shield was going to break, an arrow lodged itself in to the right arm of the enraged father. They heard the screams of Astoria and Morgan both but all of that was left as background sound when an actual roar came out of Charlus throat.

His arms started growing scales, and his back sprouted wings which started growing exponentially along with a spike tail which grew out of the end of his spine.

"Merde" Appoline and Fleur both whispered at the same time as Daphne and Nymphadora breathed an "Oh fuck!"

And within eight seconds, where Charlus Le Fay had once been standing, now crouching was an _**enormous**_, big white dragon with Violet eyes which were aflame with orange flames as soon as the dragon opened its maw and roared at the almost fainted soldiers. Flaring its wings, the draconic form of Charlus unleashed a swirling inferno of white and Orange flames at the soldiers. The heat and destructive nature of the fire could be deduced from the fact that not even ashes were left behind by the burned soldiers. One moment they were standing there, pointing their Halberds at the Dragon, next they were turned _**completely**_ into smoke by the Dragon-turned-Human.

The Dragon then turned its sight on Arthur and started breathing in preparation to incinerate the prince into eternal sleep when a green blur slammed into its side. Roaring out in pain, the white Dragon looked around and then honed its sight at one point in the sky where a green blur was racing. And then they realized what had happened when Astoria pointed out that Merlin was missing from the people on the ground.

All of them looked up and gasped, the creature which Merlin had turned into was without a dragon. While Morgan's father in his draconic form was big and stocky, built with muscles upon muscles and a great wingspan of eighty feet from one end to another with a tail almost thirty feet long; Merlin's animagus form was like how the Dragon was portrayed in the Oriental arts. A Snakelike body which was covered in scales of varying shades of green, the back was dark, and the color lightened as the scales moved towards the underside of the Dragon. Circles of Black, yellow and Red Scales were distributed in patterns upon the almost hundred feet long body. When Merlin shot down towards Charlus for another attack, they all saw its mouth open up wide like a snake's would and Harry was sure that it could easily swallow the Knights Bus.

Its eyes were Black and red and it had claws which were wickedly sharp and were gleaming red. Wait! Red, Harry turned towards Charlus and saw a deep bleeding gash on his side but from the blood on one of his great big claws, Merlin also hadn't escaped unscathed.

But then the battle turned in the favor of Merlin as spells and Curses were shot on the Dragon from all sides by the now revealed wizards and witches who were all standing by Uther as his security detail.

Astoria screamed for husband to probably change back and save himself as not only Merlin was attacking him, but almost a hundred wizards and witches were also now actively attacking his hunched Draconian form.

Roaring out in pain, Charlus opened his mouth once again and this time instead of fire, angry orange lightning shot out taking out almost half the wizards in one swoop and Merlin's Draconian form was also tagged by Charlus causing him to crash into the ground. It was a good thing that whatever people lived here was not outside now otherwise someone would have definitely died due to Merlin's huge dragon animagus form crushing and digging up the ground for almost three-hundred feet.

Charlus turned back human and raised his hand making a deep blue shield surround him. He shouted over the sound of Uther screaming and the wizards casting spells at him even as his nose started bleeding and his robe turned maroon and red due to blood coming out of several gashes. He said something to Morgan and Astoria and they both started screaming at him, presumably to come back. But then Charlus smiled at Astoria with what was love and an apology mixed into one and said something softly while for the first time using his wand to write some runes with his blood in the air. Then they all swathe surrounding village dissolve into nothingness and the living room swam back into view.

They all were sitting upon the couches once again, tears streaming down every one of their faces except for Morgan, Harry and Cassiopeia and Narcissa.

"My father used a Blood sacrifice to send us back to our castle, and the same time powered up the Castle wards up to their full capacity. That was the day that I decided that Merlin was going to die by my hand."

"All the magical families at that time who were involved in the plans to create a complete magical community were shaken. My father was the second most powerful wizard at that time his strength surpassed only by the then Lord Selwyn. He had killed 3 krakens in a single hour; to kill him was a no small task. My mother was inconsolable for a week straight, in that time the army of Uther was at out gates. They were at least 2000 men strong and had 10 wizards with them. When the wards alerted my mother of their presence this is what happened"

This time the environment changed into the grounds of Le fay castle where Astoria was standing. They saw as she raised her hand where the Le fay ring gleamed. It pulsed once and gates opened. As the army started pouring in, a man who was obviously in the lead shouted something. And the men all laughed, it was obvious he was mocking Astoria about something. But if they thought Charlus' transformation was impressive, it had nothing on Astoria Le fay's animagus form.

Her body lengthened and her hands disappeared while her legs fused into one and started elongating. She was some sort of huge snake, and she had curled inwards during the transformation, but from the 50 feet body extended behind her the army was already running towards her shouting.

And then, she uncurled his torso and head. She was **Terrifying** with a capital T. The snake she had as an animagus form was almost seventy feet long and almost six feet thick. It was jet black in color, and she had some dark green scales interspaced. But then her torso flared out like a cobra, but instead of one she had five heads. And all were flaring out their hoods. Harry and Daphne were both sure it was some Indian magical snake since cobras were found there in abundance. The middle head was the largest and now as she turned around coiled her body around her, they noticed that a line of crimson scales ran down the whole spine of the great snake.

She opened all her ten eyes for the first time and they were as vivid green as her human eyes. She opened her middle mouth and shot out fire as hot as any dragon. More than a hundred men were cooked alive in their armor and burnt into ashes by the fury of the grieving widow. Then the spells started to come at her in dozens. Some just fizzled out after coming in contact with her scales while some vicious looking one shallowly cut her body, making red blood slowly drip and smear along the ground.

Astoria then turned each of her heads in a different direction facing each of the sides from where they were trying to surround her. She opened her mouth wide and then her crimson scales which ran down the length of her body started pulsing an eerie red-orange. It started from her tail and moved upwards. Once it reached the junction of her five heads it divided into five parts which were pulsing softly. And then she shot out Lightning, azure fire and ice out of each heads alternatingly. The wizards tried putting up shields in front of the Attacks but her elemental fury simply tore the shields apart as if they were a castle of cards being buffeted by strong winds.

Within seconds half the army was roasted, burnt into ashes or frozen to their death. Astoria turned back and without wasting a second. Her wand was in her right hand and she pointed her left hand at the ground while moving her wand a swipe directly in front of her she launched slightly glimmering waves of magic which slashed open the backs of the retreating army while spikes rose from the ground, impaling the men through their backs or chests.

The view dissolved as sons as Astoria started chanting something and they were again back in the villa.

"Your mother was one terrifying witch, she must have been at least a Grand-Sorcerer level" Cassiopeia said to Morgan.

In response she laughed and spoke waving her hand "While certainly powerful, my mother was nowhere near the level required to be what you nowadays call a Grand-Sorcerer. No she was an Arch-Mage."

Everyone gaped, suddenly Harry got it in perspective that why challenging Dumbledore was ever only done by Voldemort or why people respected him so much. Astoria was an Arch Mage, and she had destroyed a 2000 strong army within minutes along with almost fifteen wizards, and she wasn't even sweating by the end of it!

And Dumbledore was more than five times powerful than her. What the fuck?

"The reason my mother and father were so powerful compared to your current examples of Arch-Mages is because in my time, we started practicing magic at the age of four or five. We got a wand when we were seven but after learning a spell with wand we had to do it wandless. The more magic we used wandlessly, the faster and easier it became for us. After so many years of wandless magic, it became centered on 3 words only, _**Intent, Power**_and** C**_**ontrol."**_

"Hadrian is proficient at wandless magic because he has only ever done magic without a wand. And now it takes him very less time than other to learn a spell since he instinctively knows that how he is supposed to push and mold his magic for various effects on the reality around us."

Morgan nodded towards Harry as she said so

"Wands in my time were just a crutch to familiarize children with magic and later on for the more intricate pieces of magic like blood magic and enchantments only the wands were used"

"Now any questions?"

"What was the snake you mother turned into?" Fleur asked curiously

"My mother had two animal forms, one was a White tiger which could manipulate ice, and the other was the most deadly snake ever, the _**Panchmukhi**_. She is as deadly as a Basilisk. While she lacks the death glare of the King of serpents, she makes up for it by the ability to shoot fire hot enough to **vaporize** steel if angry enough. Also its venom is only surpassed by the Basilisk Venom. It is one of the four largest snakes which were found in my time. The lightning my mother used in her animal form was because Lightning is the element of the Le fay family."

Elizabeth asked the next question

"Who were the other three snakes you mentioned?"

Morgan turned towards Cassiopeia and said

"Could you ask your house elf for a map of the Continents and Countries as they are now?"

Cassiopeia did as asked and when the map arrived courtesy of a house elf Morgan stretched her hands apart and the map also grew bigger while lifting up in the air. Very soon they were looking at it from the couches as it reached the ceiling, the north of the map towards the Doors while they were seated at the East and West.

Morgan pointed her right hand towards the Map and four red dots appeared on it. One on Greece, two in India and one in Africa. She pointed towards the one in Greece and an image of a big, dark green snake appeared. It was coiled around a wizard who wasn't visible clearly. The snake had spikes going down the length of its spine and it had a red crest on the top of its head. Its eyes were a sickly yellow color while its ivory fangs dripped with venom.

"Basilisk, the King of serpents. It was created by Herpo the foul in Greece almost two-thousand years before my birth. Powerful and venomous, no snake except for those heavily suffused with magic or are deeply affected by a familiar bond can refuse the word of a Basilisk such is the magic of them. There venom is dangerous, extremely so because not only it corrodes the surface on which it is dropped, it also starts corroding or destroying the magic of the object itself. For wizards and witches it doesn't corrode their magic, but it certainly gives them a painful death. Their eyes can kill someone instantly and their scales are very much resistant to magic, significantly more than some of the species of dragons that I know of."

Then the image of the _**monster**_ disappeared and from the dot in southern Africa, an image of a brown python like snake emerged. It was not as menacing looking as the Basilisk but certainly larger than it. It had spikes growing along its back and it had horns on the top its four eyes which were red like rubies.

"The _**Nilebane**__, _it was an experiment by the wizards of Persia and India. They had tried to crossbreed the magical horned viper" an image of a small snake in sand appeared

"And the_**Aghasur**_, this time the image that appeared was positively demonic. It made the Basilisk look like an amateur. White ivory scales covered the whole body which was easily a hundred feet. It had three eyes and each was a poisonous green which screamed bloodlust. Two were at the side of its head while one was on a protrusion growing out the middle of its head. Its fangs were so big that they showed out of its python like jaws like a crocodile's would. It didn't have spikes just along its back. It was almost eight feet thick and it was currently lying in the middle of a river."

"Holy fuck!" Please tell me that thing is at least extinct" Nymphadora said.

"I certainly don't know about any such creature being alive today." Cassiopeia said while looking at the titanic python with fear and awe.

"The Nilebane was docile, surprising given the aggressive demeanors of its parents. It was mildly poisonous but it fed by crushing its prey with its enormous jaw strength. It was also capable of giving birth to Nilebanes every 100 years. This is what inspired Herpo to create Basilisks."

"The Aghasurs were named such after the snake Demon **Aghasur**, who was slain by Lord Krishna thousands of years ago. It was a ferocious python and it could shoot venom up to a mile out of its venom glands. It was also frighteningly intelligent and grew quickly. Within a year it could grow from a five feet hatchling to a hundred feet monstrosity within a time span of 10-11 years. It was found originally in the forest of Northern- Eastern India. But then it spread to some Vietnamese territories also. It venom was never tested for its power because somehow every time it touches something it is not supposed to touch it evaporates faster than an eye could blink. Also when it was injected in a dragon by the snake, it injected the amount only necessary for killing the prey, and the venom would just vanish after dissolving or killing the animal."

"The Panchmukhi is a powerful snake which is always female, and it can breathe fire and Ice. It had magically resistant scales and also, every snake obeyed its wishes, even the Basilisk. Not one snake would ever harm a Panchmukhi and if they being controlled they would sooner kill themselves than bring harm to a Panchmukhi"

Daphne asked the next question as the map dissolved along with the images

"What can compel the **King of Serpents** to not harm a Panchmukhi?"

Morgan answered smirking at the blonde girl

"Panchmukhi was also known by another name in Indian territories during my time **Sarpmata**"

"Mother of Snakes" Cassiopeia translated and the confusion cleared up. Some things were ingrained into the magic of creatures, like how an Acromantula can hunt Unicorns without the fear of cursed life; how An Acromantula fears a Basilisk despite the fact that in large number they can overpower and dismember the snake and how the snakes seem to absolutely worship Parselmouths.

Morgan continued speaking

"After that attack on our Castle, all the Lords banded together the nest day at the request of my mother at the Castle and formed the Wizards Council as you know it today. The Houses which had the most amounts of resources and lands required to make the dream of a wizarding society a reality were the most respected. After 1 month of the attack, mother came to know that she was pregnant.

By then there were eleven full wizarding settlements across the country. Each had up to five hundred wizards and witches living in them. Soon the Ravenclaws managed to create a ward that will make anyone not having magic move away from the warded area. This was applied to each and every village."

"But Myrddin was relentless and he also developed an enchantment which he laid over all of the Camelot. And within a week he had almost three thousand wizards and witches along with their children bound and brought up in front of the king. We didn't know about all this since after the attack on my family, every lord who was magical had refrained from going to the court and were preparing for war.

The Potters contacted Dwarves to make weapons and armors for us as they were the best smiths in the whole world. The Dwarves saw what Uther was doing to us, and they declared their alliance with us since according to them Uther and Camelot was trying to enslave magic by enslaving Magicals.

When the need for new spells, potions and enchanted objects rose up due to war efforts, the sons and daughters of families started studying together. That was the time when I met Maximus Potter, Polaris Black, Emanuel Slytherin and Archibald Bones. We were inseparable and by the time Mother went into labor, in that span of 7 months we had completely changed how transfiguration and conjuration was done. We had also developed many new strategies and we developed potions for increasing speed, reflexes and strength. We also developed a ward to block out sight by created an illusion over the sight to be hidden with the help of Artemis Ravenclaw whose eidetic memory helped us greatly during those months."

When my sister was born, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. So we named her Aphrodite, the middle name was chosen by me and I gave her the name Perenelle. She was always doted upon me and my mother.

By the time Perenelle was five we had taken part in many skirmishes to retrieve magical families and creatures before Myrrdin's forces could reach them. Myrrdin's greatest accomplishment was that he secured the alliance of Goblins; they were greedy little creatures who would gladly sell their own souls for gold. They allied with Uther because of their enmity with Dwarves and because Uther promised them half the gold they would win after defeating us. Despicable creatures started producing weapons for Merlin and Uther also, and there population was significantly higher than Dwarves so they were also capable of working much faster. Dwarves had more quality, but Goblins had more quantity. Goblins created automatons which could shoot spikes over a great distance, acting like archers. Cannons shooting out explosive substances were also crafted by them. Since we didn't have as much metal, gold and resources as the enemy. I, Maximus and Perenelle went eastwards to search for a mountain to mine for iron and other metals. We also started working on our Animagus transformations and fighting. After ten years and various trips we had enough resources and metal to wage a war for decades.

When we returned I was thirty years old and very much powerful and still growing. Aphrodite was also coming along nicely and Maximus already had married while we were in Persia for a work. His wife was a Veela, who we learned were a race of magical beings which could manipulate fire and were ethereally beautiful and could exert and aura to drive men wild with lust.

At that time, we had an army of almost ten thousand wizards and witches, fifteen Dragons, seven Basilisks controlled by the Slytherin family which were each fifty feet in length. We also had several Veela in our ranks. We were told that Uther and some of the Lords had Merlin attack a Veela conclave to capture some Veela and make slaves out of them, but Merlin and his wizards were thwarted when the Veela were backed up by Lord Ignotus Peverell, the Lord of House Peverell.

He was a scarily powerful wizard, even today at the height of my power I would not dare challenge him even when he was more than one hundred and twenty years old. He took me as his apprentice along with his son. I learned many things from him. He taught me Arithmacy, Runes, Necromancy, Healing and Enchanting over the course of three decades. During those years my mother had been killed in battle by Archibald who cursed her in her back after he turned traitor and joined Merlin. His father died of shock after hearing the news.

Aphrodite had met a French wizard who was powerful as well as intelligent enough to woo my little sister. Aphrodite fell in love with him and despite her insistence to stay in Avalon as we had started calling the Kingdom we were carving into Uther's regime and help me I married her to her beloved and made her vow that she would not return unless Merlin and Uther were dead.

Within months of Aphrodite's marriage Uther was dead and Arthur ascended the throne. The silent war we had been fighting turned into a full scale assaults upon us within days of him becoming the King. By now he had an army of almost 20,000 magicals. Wizards and witches his father had enslaved and over the years the children from them were conditioned by Merlin's teaching.

Arthur's army also grew due to the non-magical people we removed from the areas we captured and as said by my mother before her death Avalon was only for Magicals, non-magicals had no right in Magical affairs.

When I was seventy years old, half of the Islands were under the control of the wizard's council. Aphrodite by then had given birth to a boy whom she names Mordred. As soon as he was six years old, he came to Avalon and started learning under me. Lord Ignotus had passed away leaving me and his son all his library and knowledge. But then came the shock, Myrddin had somehow controlled and collared more than eighty dragons and created amulets with the goblins that somehow made the effect of our wards null on the soldiers of Arthur. And a month after that Maximus' wife of decades disappeared, his children and he both were distraught with worry but after a year of searching they left all hope.

We were in open warfare after that, Merlin attacking our villages and Castles with wizards and Dragons along with Goblins coming after them to loot and pillage the villages and keeps. All the wizards and witches who were left alive after the fighting would be made to swear fealty to Arthur and the Pendragon line. Then I achieved my second Animagus form, a Hydra. After that we also started attacking Arthur's forces whenever we could. After two years of this hide and seek, Arthur was killed by Maximus Potter. Arthur had been fighting him with sword and as loath as I am to admit it, he was easily the best swordsman in Camelot at the time. But then he revealed to Maximus what happened to his wife.

Merlin had caught her unawares while he was testing some form of enchantment on the Potter Castle and overpowered her before she could alert Maximus of the intruder. She was taken to Arthur and when she refused to reveal anything, Merlin was ordered to bind her magic and she was given to the soldiers as an incentive to perform better. She didn't survive for more than a week; she committed suicide with a soldier's blade.

Enraged Maximus' attacked Arthur with a fury unmatched and slew him by cleaving him in two from the middle. Lancelot, Arthur's general ordered retreat but was killed by a wizard who had been serving Arthur, the death of Pendragon line freed every witch and wizard from their oaths. But some were still loyal to Merlin and believed in his version of world, where Wizards and non-magicals lived together with us helping them for everything. After a month when all were grieving for the losses in the war which went on for decades, Merlin attacked my Castle with Archibald Bones, the remaining army of Arthur and many wizards while only Mordred and I were present in the Castle.

We battled, and the trap I had developed was employed by me. It drained magic from every source within the blood runes at the perimeter of the castle and then the magic would be used to form the wards to hide the Castle from view till a Le fay **existed** outside the wards. The soldiers were already dead by the time I started the runic trap due to Mordred and me decimating them and Merlin and me battling. But for Merlin I used a special curse I developed, it transferred whole of his magic to my body and caused him to wither into dust. He couldn't stop it since I had used soul magics to create the curse.

My own body was drained but I used an alchemical substance to preserve my body and used a trick taught to me by Lord Ignotus to project my soul into the astral plane and thus preserving it. And now, here I am.

They all stared at the witch in silence. She had completely turned the history as they knew it. Merlin was no light of hope and power for wizard kind, Morgan was not a power hungry witch who slept with Arthur to birth Mordred. Hell! Mordred wasn't even her son!

And she was more than hundred years old.

"You don't look like you are even thirty!" Astoria blurted out and everyone chuckled.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at the girl and said

"This is due to the fact that Le fays are descended from Elves, not the House elves, the elves shown in stories, which are ageless, beautiful and immortal unless slain by blade or magic. Our line started some two thousand years ago when an Elf by the name of Gilderien mated with a human woman named Arianna. We have always been beautiful and ageless after reaching the age of twenty eight.

And now that my body is restored, I have to go to some places to recover some things I hid there. So we will meet tomorrow. And with that Morgan disappeared in a pillar of Violet flames.

Astoria started giggling madly and Gabrielle also joined her while everyone looked at them with bewilderment.

"What are you two laughing about?" Cassiopeia snapped at the two blondes. Forgive her for having less patience after having an impromptu history lesson from Morgan le Fay

Astoria calmed down and spoke

"Whenever Harry is alone he does something. He found out about Gringotts when he was alone and almost caused them a heart attack, He found out the Marriage contracts and caused all of us to be here and now today he of alone and caused this"

Harry decided then and there that Astoria would someday, somehow regret this treachery along with Gabrielle as everyone turned towards him and the glares he was receiving suddenly made him understand the age old saying

'_**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!'**_

Running sounded like a good idea about now, and as he looked at Elizabeth drawing her wand he did just that. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Harry reached the house gates with just a stinging hex on his back as an injury and disapparated.

"Someone out of you three go after him, I need a drink right now" and with that cheerful farewell, Cassiopeia Black went to her house on Germany to get pissed drunk for the third time in her life.

Elizabeth, Appoline and Narcissa looked at each other and when Elizabeth and Appoline gestured towards their girls, Narcissa sighed and went out of the house.

* * *

Writing some runes in the air with her wand she disapparated and appeared in front of a bar. A Muggle bar which was also a strip club if the sign of a girl on a pole was anything to go by.

Sighing she went inside by confounding the brutes standing outside to give her entry. She meanwhile transfigured her robes into what was being worn by many girls here. She transfigured her robes into a tight Black top that had a deep cut showing her cleavage and the top of her white bra while showing the lower part of her boobs. It left her midriff bare showing her toned abdomen and thin waist. Her transfigured jeans were a light blue color which adhered to her ass, thighs and legs completely showing of her sexy figure to everyone. And based on the leers she was receiving she was doing a good job.

She went inside while subtly using a point me to find her wayward fiancé and after five minutes of searching and rejecting more than10 men and a few women that she was not _interested_ she found him. He had used his powers to appear like a seventeen year old and changed his clothes with him and currently he was getting molested by a pair of busty women while he was drinking beer straight from a bottle.

Molested was a strong word, Harry was getting a lap dance from the scantily clad, busty blondes who had very nice tits and were kind enough to shove his face between their boobs whenever he stopped chugging down the beer. Honestly the last whole month had been a rollercoaster and currently after learning and witnessing the powers he would have to wield before he could defeat Dumbledore and others who would surely stand in his way had caused him to search out this bar and try and get pissed drunk, which itself was a difficult task here as Andromeda and Elizabeth had told him that Muggles can't produce an Alcohol strong enough to intoxicate wizards strongly since his magic itself would try and keep him sober.

But the two women giving his dick a nice massage with their big bubble butts were doing a nice job of diverting his mind and blood elsewhere. He groaned as the woman on the left twerked and shook her ass in front of his face. Bloody hell, after a month of teasing by the witches in that house and the heated actions with Morgan Harry was sure that if he didn't get any action today, Blood will flow tomorrow.

As the woman on the right opened her pouty full lips and extended her tongue for a sloppy open mouthed kiss, she abruptly stopped and along with the woman on the left stood up and went somewhere in the throng of people on the dance floor. Harry growled, who the fuck was cockblocking him right now?

And then Narcissa came into his view with the stunning, sexy, hot and a dozen other objective's to be added for her outfit of a Black top which was quite tight on her big and firm breasts and it also gave a peek on her tits and her white lacy bra also. Her hair just cascading down her back and some strands were on her ears and front of her eyes giving her an amazing look. Her stomach was bare, showing him her tantalizing flesh, not an ounce of fat on her. Her waist was narrow and it flared out at her giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Harry was sure that man behind Narcissa wasn't having a boner because of the stripper kissing him, for the man's attention was on Narcissa's no doubt perfect ass.

And suddenly the fact that he was just left with a raging hard-on by two strippers didn't seem bad at all because only Narcissa could have made them leave with a simple compulsion if their enthusiasm in rubbing his dick with their asses was any indication.

Narcissa came and stood up in front of him, giving him an excellent view of breasts. Yeah, definitely a D cup!

"If you wanted to get drunk, you should have asked me for a magical bar. These drinks will barely affect you." She said while looking with disdain at their surroundings and the bottle in his hands.

Harry shrugged and stood up, almost four to five inches taller than her and dropped the bottle on the floor where it fell with a clank and rolled around a few times while Narcissa grasped Harry's arm and started moving towards the doors of the bar.

"Hey you, Sexy ass, wanna ditch that kid and have a _**ride**_ here?"

Both of them turned towards the man who said this and found him along with two others laughing and leering at Narcissa. All were those punk bikers type, open jacket, T-shirts and pants along with tattoos and headbands.

Harry rolled his neck, **Cuckolding+ beautiful woman+ cockblockers= Perfect anger outlet!**

"Hey dude, can you even get the meter up along with your shitty mileage or are just puffing smoke"

Hadrian spoke while snaking his left arm around Narcissa's waist and giving her a little squeeze while he clenched his right fist.

Cheers and hollers along with whistles sounded throughout the whole bar which had become silent at the man's _**invitation**_ to Narcissa.

The three men looked at each other and then at the hollering and laughing crowd and glared at him.

"Get lost kid, no need to get your bones bashed. " The one on the left said while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, go and play with your mom kid. Ask her to change your nappies while you are it. Maybe we would visit her also after we show this hot piece of ass here a good time" The one the right said and leered at Narcissa while rubbing the front of his pants.

Harry just said "You wouldn't be able to show a _**good time**_anyone after five minutes"

The middle man snorted and said

"And why? You will fight us?"

Harry just clenched his fists and ran towards the three men. The three reacted just as fast. One lifted his leg for a kick, the middle one picked up a bottle and the one on the right ran towards him in return.

Harry jumped when he was nearby the man running at him and turned in the air kicking out his left leg, hitting the man right in his chest making him fly back at least five feet before dropping into the ground, groaning the man tried to stand up but before he could do so Hadrian slammed an axe kick directly on his dick making him scream and then go slump

He looked at the remaining two men who were now clearly a little nervous and grinned while moving his thumb across his throat. Running once again Harry shot out his palm and held the arm of the man who was going to break his bottle on his head and with the other hand maneuvered his hand behind him by twisting it at the shoulder and then he slammed his shoulder into the elbow of the pained man, breaking his arm at the shoulder, elbow and wrist all at once and at the same time turned him around once again and slammed his knee into his groin and Harry felt something get flattened.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes with a scream clutching at his ruined ball sack. Then Harry felt a punch in the middle of his back. Turning around Harry saw the Last man clearly afraid but still holding out his fists in front of him. Harry just grinned and kicked him with a roundhouse straight to his crotch making the man simply drop with his eyes getting shut.

Harry picked up the beer bottle which he had made the second man drop on the ground and poured the beer inside on the groin area of each of the men's pants while saying

"I learned that alcohol prevents infection; hope it does so this time too. Otherwise there will be three less dickheads for someone to bash someday"

Walking towards Narcissa who was looking at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, Harry just slid his arm around her waist and rested it on her right hip and started walking out of the bar. As soon as they were out Harry steered them behind some cars and said

"Take me to a magical bar then"

Narcissa's hand gripped his own tightly and they disapparated with a slight crack. They appeared in front of a small manor which didn't have any signboards in front of it. Narcissa started walking forwards clutching his hand and dragging him along and when they reached the doors Narcissa pushed them open and loud music blasted into his ears. Bodies writhing on the Dance floor in tune with the blaring music, pale people with fangs mixing drinks at the bar and sexy strippers putting on a show for every male and some females. Wait! Pale people with fangs, Bloody hell Narcissa had brought him to a Vampire Bar.

Smirking at him Narcissa said

"This is the most famous magical bar in whole of the Britain and France. The only ones prohibited here are bigots either the light zealots or the Dark Lord fanatics. Everyone else had entry, Elizabeth and I have already paid the price for a year's entry."

Laughing she strode towards the bar swaying her hips provocatively, making his half-down boner come back right up with a raging urge to ravage this woman. Vampires were mixing drinks and cocktails at the bar with as much efficiency as they sucked blood with.

Harry smirked at walked forwards taking in the sights of the bar. It was constructed tastefully with Dark brown and black woods as the walls and seats made out of leather were all around the hall turned into the dance floor. There were light orbs around the room throwing red, green and blue light all around. The bar was made behind a table which Harry realized was made of bones when he neared where Narcissa was sitting with her legs crossed sensually and a chute of a blue drink already in her hand which she sipped oh so very sexily with those hot red lips. Harry adjusted his pant slightly and sat on the bar stool in front of Narcissa.

"So what do you prefer?" Hadrian asked Narcissa while adding some white highlights to his Black hair and changing his eyes to a vivid azure, slightly darker than the color of Gabrielle's eyes.

Narcissa turned towards the Vampire standing nearest to them and spoke in clear French with a very _sexy _accent which stirred Harry's already raging libido something fierce.

Within seconds a Pink sizzling liquid in a Martini appeared in front of him and Harry eyes it appreciatively. The fact that he was drinking this in front of his soon-to-be wife while it was being paid for by the husband of the said woman was also very amusing to Harry.

"Cheers!" Harry and Narcissa touched their glasses together with a clink and drank. Immediately Harry understood Elizabeth's point. He had drunk Muggle drinks over the years. Not much, but still even full bottles of Muggle drinks weren't able to give him the light headedness given to him by this sizzling sweet drink. Judging Narcissa's grinning visage, Harry concluded that Narcissa knew what this drink would do.

Grinning in return Harry drank the whole Martini at once and signaled to the vampire for a refill. The Vampire grinned and poured the sizzling hot pink drink once again into his glass and Hadrian drank it down like a starving man, not once taking his eyes away from Narcissa's own blue eyes.

After four glasses, Harry was feeling warm and very _intoxicated_, so he did something he never would have done before today had he been sober. He stood up, removed Narcissa's glass from her hand and grasping her hand pulled her towards him. The result was that Narcissa Black was in his lap, slightly facing sideways but still majority of her big butt was on his dick and she could definitely feel it. But after four magical drinks for the first time in his life, the results of the ritual Morgan did and beautiful woman in his arms resulted in something very _nice_.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Narcissa firmly while running his left hand along her right leg while his right hand tangled itself in her smooth, soft blonde hair. Narcissa also gave as good as she got, she pressed herself more into the Boy whose lap she was sitting upon and started moving her hips slightly while she tilted her head a little and opened her mouth. Her tongue licked along the bottom lip of Hadrian and sought entrance which was quickly granted by the light-headed and drunk boy.

Their tongues tangles together and Narcissa could taste the **lightly** aphrodisiac drink which still lingered a little on Hadrian tongue lips. Narcissa quickly sent her tongue into Hadrian's mouth as his hands finally lifted her up properly so that she could face him completely and her legs went around him. His right hand snaked down her spine and landed on her left ass cheek with a light smack and then he squeezed her ass with both of his hands making her moan deliciously in his mouth.

Hadrian was in heaven. Period, full stop. Narcissa's amazing MILF figure was in his lap and he was **kissing** her madly. Her tongue tasted of something spicy and honeyed and it drove Harry wild with Lust. He squeezed he ass tightly, amazed at the tightness yet pliant nature of her bubble butt, and then the moans she let out in his mouth made him growl and he squeezed her ass all the more tightly.

Harry pulled away from her mouth and tugging on her hair, tilted her head a little back. As soon as her swan like creamy neck appeared Harry dove in and started kissing and sucking all along her neck. At the midway on her right side she moaned loudly and her writhing on his lap got a little more frantic for a moment and Harry smirked in her neck.

'Bingo!'

Harry started nibbling and kissing at the spot which made a moan louder and after some seconds and a lot of moaning, Narcissa Black had a nice hickey on her neck. Narcissa looked at his smirking face and grasping his shirt tightly she positively _smashed _her lips into his and again their war of tongues began. As her grinding on his lap got more frantic an accented and sexy voice interrupted

"My, my, Narcissa Malfoy kissing a young man in the most famous club in whole of the France and Britain. What would Lucius say?"

Narcissa and Harry both groaned and turned towards the voice, and Harry saw an absolute bombshell of a woman standing in front of him. Her skin was sun-kissed olive and she was taller than Narcissa by at least three or four inches. She was wearing a Black slinky dress that hugged her curves better than anything could ever hope to. She had a sexy smoky look in her Black-green eyes. Her face was clearly aristocratic but her lips were pouty and bee-stung like they were made to kiss and suck. Her neck was languid and she was packing a full figure of tits bigger than Narcissa but the rest of her figure was the same curvy as the blonde in his lap. Her voice had an Italian accent to it and her black dress ended halfway down her thighs leaving her legs bare.

"Marcella, are you out here looking for a new husband?" Narcissa asked the now identified Marcella with humor in her voice.

Marcella stalked forwards, because what she was doing with her mile long legs couldn't be walking and after reaching Narcissa she leaned forwards and kissed Narcissa right in front of him. Their full red lips moving together and their tongues clearly visible as they moaned and kisse3d while Hadrian sat there wide eyed and stiff in his pants.

Narcissa leaned back from the kiss and broke the strand of saliva between Marcella's and her lips with her pointer finger and started speaking

"Harry, meet Marcella Zabini, Lady of House Zabini and my lover since last 5 years"

Marcella grinned towards him and ran her finger lightly down the side of his face, causing goose bumps to erupt along his arms.

"Pleasure to meet the son of Lily; I do hope you have inherited her skill with cunnilingus. Narcissa and I were always so satisfied by her"

Harry could only say one thing that point

"You fucked my mother?"

* * *

**How was that? I thought of breaking this chapter into different parts but I couldn't find the right place to do so, so I published this all at once.**

**After tomorrow my exams are starting up so forget any updates for at least a week.**

**Tell me how this was and plz review. It feels good to have your work appreciated.**

**There is a poll for Harry's animagus forms. Plz vote your choices.**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**


	17. Best Birthday ever!

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter and do keep tissues ready, if you are going to wank. Alright now onto reviews:**

**Guest1: Sorry bro, not gonna happen. I am very unfamiliar with anime, my only experience being Pokémon. Also these forms are important for my story line.**

**Me myself and I: Wink!**

**Romavictrix, Guest2: Thanks you very much**

**A10riddick: 'Evil laugh'**

**Mark, sinfield, Praetorxyn, aradia1967: Thanks for your well wishes...**

**Re lovely Lover: I also can't.**

**Time313: Yup! And YUmmmmm!**

**Omni-Kreator…... Man, do give me a short form of your name. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

"You fucked my mother?"

Harry wasn't sure what to think of today. Wanting to relieve his libido and have some booze, he had gone to the nearest bar he had found the location of through some muggles he had asked previously. Then Narcissa had stopped the very satisfying lap dance from very busty women and hauled him in a magical bar. He had just started kissing Narcissa and having fun when Marcella Zabini interrupts him, kisses the smoking hot witch sitting in _his lap_ and if that wasn't enough tells him that his mother was _fucking_ with them some years ago.

Harry had seen the body of his mother when Astoria Le Fay was shown by Morgan since Elizabeth and Narcissa had told him that she was dead ringer for his mother, and from the images his mind kept conjuring of Marcella's bombshell body tangled and writhing with his mother's own hot one, Harry wasn't sure how he didn't get a nosebleed and if he was into incest.

Narcissa lightly nipped the point between his neck and collarbone and caused him to groan and he grabbed her hips tightly. Marcella frowned a little and said

"I meet you after eight weeks and this is the welcome I get?"

Narcissa gyrated her ass briefly upon the tent in his pants and spoke

"Let's go dancing Marcella, I have a lot to tell you" and with that Narcissa stood up giving Harry one last kiss at the corner of his mouth and grabbing Marcella's hand went with the Italian femme-fattale to the dance floor, Harry was sure that Narcissa and Marcella both were swaying their hips for his view, and he was very happy about that.

But he confused about from where suddenly he was feeling intense lust from the last two days. He was a pervert, he knew that. But the tryst with Morgan, the way he had gone to a strip club instead of asking for a whiskey bottle from Dimpy and now the way he was constantly longing for physical contact and intimacy with Narcissa. Seeing Marcella grinding her body into Narcissa's own very hot one was not helping him concentrate but he managed while ordering one more drink.

As he sipped the drink he remembered any snippets of conversation which would hint to what was happening.

"**Incubus"**

Andromeda asking him at her house about his suddenly very developed kissing skills.

Desire hitting him at random times throughout the last month.

Morgan saying that a ritual she did was the cause of this.

"**Powers manifest at 11 years of age"**

Fuck. Tomorrow was his eleventh birthday. From the last month his Incubus nature had already started manifesting after the unbinding. And likely, by the time he turned eleven in almost five hours his powers, whatever they were will awaken completely. But before he could continue this train of thought his eyes nearly fell out of head from the scene on the dance floor.

Marcella and Narcissa had both donned eye-masks and were slowly, passionately kissing while groping each other sensually and grinding into each other. Marcella's right thigh was between Narcissa's legs and Narcissa's left thigh was between Marcella's legs. They were fucking humping each other!

As his eyes returned to their faces, Harry very difficultly fought down the urge to go to them and insert his own tongue between theirs. Harry wasn't the only one watching the spectacle. Nearly everyone around them was watching the two smoking hot witches make out and swap saliva out of the corner of their eyes.

After some moments they separated and started moving their bodies together sensually once again. This kept going on for some time. Harry kept drinking small amounts of the pink drink as he watched the two ladies set up the dance floor and his blood on fire.

Slamming the glass on the table, Harry stood up and started walking towards the dancing pair. Harry was going to make sure that when tomorrow morning he woke up, he would not be waking up a virgin. And going by Marcella's interaction with Narcissa, He might very well get a threesome!

Harry strode forwards, nothing but the face and figures of his fiancée and her lover in his eyes. Harry was very sure that the level of hardness in his pants hadn't been achieved by him before today. Finally coming up to them, Harry Increased his body size till he was 5'11' with a swimmer's build. Cassiopeia had enchanted and charmed all his robes, clothes and three wrist watches which were given to him by Andromeda, Appoline and Cassiopeia herself to expand or shrink alongside his body whenever he adjusted it.

Coming from behind her, Harry took a moment to admire the view of the Lady Malfoy's stunning arse in jeans and with a smirk he put his arms on her hips, making his fingers touch her lightly and his thumbs lightly pressing in the top of her ass cheeks. Harry turned her around, making her arms remove themselves from around Marcella's shoulders and as soon she turned 180 degrees, Harry didn't even spare a moment before smashing his lips onto hers. At this height, Narcissa was almost 4 or 5 inches shorter than him, and this gave him the perfect angle to bend her a little backwards and taste her mouth with his invading tongue all to his heart's content.

Earlier on the seats, her mouth a sweet honey like taste, now her tongue tasted like honey mixed with something spicy, probably came from kissing Marcella. Harry grasped her ass cheeks with both his hand and sank his fingers into the perfect fleshy globes. Narcissa moaned in his mouth, still trying to dominate his tongue with hers, and her moaning cause Harry to growl with satisfaction.

He slid his right hand down along her left thigh and brought it up by holding it at her knee making Narcissa wrap it around his waist to maintain balance and that caused both of their crotches to grind together. Harry groaned out removing his mouth from Narcissa's lips for a second to bite the nape of her neck and Narcissa fisted her hands in now untamed wild Black hair with white highlights.

"Ahem… Aren't you going to share the merchandise Cissa?"

Harry turned towards Marcella who was standing amused besides them. Harry felt the rush he was feeling since some last minutes suddenly increase and he felt as if his head was being rampaged around by galloping horses or as the magicals said rampaging Hippogriffs. At the sudden spike in his lust, Harry at the time limited mental facilities deduced that Marcella must have been some kind of sexual species of Magicals not unlike Appoline, despite not becoming a bumbling buffoon hell bent on impressing her, Harry's libido still reached a new height that normal around her.

Panting Narcissa said breathily "Go and find your own man Cella, Harry here is mine!"

Harry shuddered at the possessive tone at the end of Narcissa's statement and was also a little disappointed. It seemed that Narcissa was against Harry losing his virginity in a threesome. Damn!

What he didn't expect was Marcella just fisting his black shirt in her hands and positively jumping him in front of Narcissa right then and there. Before he could even think about a response, her smooth velvety tongue was mapping out the contours of his mouth while she wrapped her left leg around his waist, making him grasp her hips.

Marcella's ensnaring ability or power once again kicked in and his mind and body was focused on kissing the daylights out of this hot woman in his arms. She also kissed quite differently than Narcissa also. While the youngest Black sister kissed slowly and passionately with a little roughness, Marcella was almost one step away from bruising his lips with the fast and rough way she was moving her lips and tongue against his'.  
Smacking her lips, Narcissa grasped both their hands, making their makeout session stop.

"Come with me, I have a place for tonight"

Marcella just smiled started walking with the blond towards the exit with Hadrian following behind. After all he didn't know the way, so he should be behind them, right?

Within moments after navigating a throng of intoxicated and inebriated wizards, witches and what were unmistakably some Veelas and Vampires they emerged out of the club and Narcissa apparated away after whispering something in Marcella's ear and biting it sexily while looking their male companion in the eye sexily.

Marcella then wrapped her arms around Harry's and twisted on the spot. With a muted pop they emerged in front of a small double story bungalow surrounded by a modest stretch of land occupied by gardens and statues. On the gates Narcissa was still waiting for them while looking at the crest on the gates with a frown upon her face. Walking forwards Marcella touched Narcissa's arm and grinned at her while speaking

"Never thought I'd see the day when 'Pureblood Princess' Narcissa Black will cuck on husband with another man"

Harry amazingly despite the events of last few hours which involved a lot of groping, kissing and grinding with thoughts of sex running rampant still felt heat on his cheeks at the reminder. Of course neither woman was aiming to make him blush.

Narcissa touched the gates and moved forwards while the gates dispelled into smoke while Marcella and Harry followed her. Now that his brain was deprived from constant alcohol and he was able to focus on his surrounding where he wasn't surrounding by constantly writhing sweaty female flesh he saw that most of the statues were of Peacocks. And nearby the tree line also he was able to see some albino peacocks.

Automatically, Harry rearranged the random snippets and words from the last few days and came to a very satisfying and exciting conclusion. There were **albino peacocks** on the grounds of the bungalow, owned by a house which was not liked by Narcissa. Ergo this was a property of Narcissa's ex-husband Lucius Malfoy. Fan-fucking-tastic! He was going to make Narcissa **scream** his name in her own ex-husband's manor.

Almost a week ago, Cassiopeia had deduced the reason for Narcissa's name appearing on the marriage contacts between Gryffindor and Black family. Apparently despite being overruled in his protests against the marriage of the Black sister's to their prospective husbands Rudolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, Artucrus Black managed to squeeze a single clause into each of their contracts. If their husbands would be in custody for criminal reasons, their marriages would be annulled to save the name of House Black.

And Lucius had been in Ministry holding cells for 3 times during Voldemort's war. But all the times he was out before sunset or sunrise and the matter would always be all hushed up. But it was enough for Narcissa's marriage to be annulled. Why Gringotts hadn't notified her for a change of vaults was a question unanswered but they were willing to leave it for now.

Narcissa's face when Cassiopeia told her mockingly that she hadn't been married to Lucius for almost 12 years was comically unparalleled. Andromeda had great fun teasing the half-insane Blond for the next few hours. But since she was still Lady Malfoy according to Lucius and Malfoy family magic still deemed it so, she could still wear the Lady's ring of House Malfoy. Basically, she had all the perks and rights of Lady Malfoy despite being not!

Within moments all three of them were inside the house and for a moment Harry was slightly awed by the display of wealth. Gold Chandeliers, Gold plated door handles and many other useless but **very** costly looking things all around. The villa in which he was staying was better, but he wasn't used to such grand displays of wealth having been living in the shady areas of London for last 4 to five years and before that, in a cupboard under the stairs.

But as soon as he started following Narcissa and Marcella up the stairs, there bubble butts swinging enticingly directly in his face, all such **frivolous** thoughts fled his brain. Getting impatient, Harry grabbed Narcissa's shoulder and turned her around kissing her wildly. Harry was sure that they were both going to have bruised lips with the way he was smacking lips with Narcissa, but in that moment of heat and arousal he barely noticed.

Harry ran his hands up and down her sides, making Narcissa moan which was muffled by his tongue being half-way down her throat. He palmed her perky big tits right through her top, her nipples becoming hard like diamonds. He groped her right boob tightly, with his fingers digging into her soft flesh and in response she removed her right hand from his hairs and slid it downwards, giving his painfully erect dick a massage through his pants only. Pants which were now truly causing him pain.

Harry slammed Narcissa's back into the corridor wall and blindly felt around, remembering a door being here. As soon as his hand found the latch of the door, he yanked it downwards and pushed the door open inwards. This caused his right hand's grip on Narcissa's hip to slack for a moment which resulted in him being turned around pushed inwards into the room.

Blinking his eyes, Harry felt something change inside him. Having been using magic for so many years, he could feel his magic if he concentrated. When he had taken his lordships, his magic had been a state of flux for almost two days. Now thought he could feel something fundamentally change in his magic. He could feel it flowing out of his body, but what its purpose was he didn't know. And at the moment he didn't care because Marcella had just claimed his lips with her tongue entering his mouth and dueling with his own.

She bit his tongue lightly when he tried to enter her mouth, and in response Harry ripped apart her dress after grabbing it in the middle of her back. She gasped when the sound of tearing filled the room and Harry's magic started flowing in waves. In the background she could hear Narcissa whimpering and moaning. She had had sex with young men before, but never before had they shown the confidence and sheer brutality Harry was showing towards her and Narcissa. Marcella was sure, Harry wasn't looking forwards to have sex with her or the blond, and He was looking forwards to **fucking** them senseless tonight.

Her dress in tatters Harry hastily removed the final remains of the barrier between his eyes and Marcella's voluptuous body. Harry wasn't going lie, Marcella didn't look like a mother of two in any way. Her legs were miles long and sexy, but Harry knew that she was strong since he had felt those wonderful legs quite nicely while kissing the MILF. Her hips were wide and narrowed into a thin proportional waist. Her cunt, which Harry longed to see was covered by a thin panty, not that it covered much leaving the pubes and sides of her cunt bare, Her black pubes were still visible, trimmed into a sexy look. The contours of her labia were very much visible and Harry was sure that if he touched her cunt, she would be gushing wet.

Moving his eyes upwards, Harry saw **perfection**. Her breasts were big, more than a handful for him in his 11 year old body. But now Harry groped her soft tits right through her lacy white bra. Kissing her once again, he moved his hands to the strings of her bra and snapped them, releasing her wonderful boobs from the flimsy prison. Harry caressed the underside of her wonderful soft tits making her moan from the feather light touches. Grinning wickedly Harry looked deep into Marcella lidded eyes and pinched her erect right nipple Contrary to the painful gasp and a squeak he had been expecting, Marcella Zabini stunned him for a few moments by moaning shamelessly while a rosy hue spread across her cheeks and her panting got a little more harsh and fast.

Slightly doubting himself Harry twisted both of her nipples at the same time while squeezing her tits harshly. She moaned again. Marcella Zabini was a fucking masochist and got off pain! Harry didn't remember seeing anything hotter than this

"Oh! We have a masochist amidst us now?" Harry's sweet tone and the fact that he said this in Marcella's ear, almost whisperingly made the almost naked witch shiver and suppress a moan which almost came out of her throat.

Next second she couldn't stop herself from shrieking and then moaning when Harry spanked her ass **hard**. The stinging on her right butt cheek almost caused a mini orgasm for her as her tormentor started groping the said bubble butt like a piece of meat being inspected for quality, **thoroughly**.

Harry was in heaven; or rather his hands were **on **heaven. Marcella's butt was every bit as delectable as he had imagined it under that tight dress. It was soft and pliant and many other adjectives. He especially loved the way it jiggled after a spank and of course the reactions it got from the woman who was as old as his mother.

But Harry hadn't forgotten about their blond companion and as he turned towards Narcissa after delivering one last slap to Marcella's ass while swallowing her mewls and moans with a possessive and savage kiss he saw she was on the bed, her white bra and panties forgotten on the floor along with her clothes. The moonlight falling from the window, courtesy of the half moon tonight casted a silvery sheen along her sweaty body as she looked upon her lovers, one from earlier years and one soon-to-be.

Harry saw that while he had been with Marcella, Narcissa hadn't been idle. She was naked; her big pale yet perky breasts were a little red with some almost purple streaks showing Narcissa's own efforts to pleasure her. Her pinkish red nipples, as big as the rubber found on the back of pencils were as erect as his dick was. They sat upon almost non visible pale pink areolas which were almost as big as a coin. Her abdomen was toned and slim without the slightest hints of her being a mother. Her face was flushed with heat and arousal, evidenced by her parted lips and sharp gasping breaths, the reason; her left hand was pistoning in and out of her pussy with wet squelching sounds while she started mauling her left tit once again with her right hand.

Growling at the erotic sight, Harry finally decided to shed his clothes. Within moments his shirt and pants were on the floor thrown of his body in haste. He leaned over Narcissa kissing her passionately, swapping spit with her as their tongues moved continuously, and dancing from her mouth to his. His patience waning, Hadrian bit her neck harshly while squeezing her tits. His finger sank completely into her boobs and she moaned loudly while baring more of her pale neck for him to feast upon.

He left a line of hickeys upon her neck while her continued downwards and soon was lavishing her boobs with all the attention they deserved. From the corner of his eyes her saw Marcella climb upon the bed and joined him on the task of pleasuring the statuesque blond.

She sucked upon Narcissa's left nipple while Harry sucked upon her right and they turned her into a mewling mess with her eyes rolled back. She gripped Marcella's head with both hands and brought her up for an open mouthed kiss. Harry watched with desire and lust while still suckling on Narcissa's breast as the two women made wet smacking sounds and dueled with their without even closing their lips around each other's. Getting a little bold, Harry snaked his left hand downwards, lightly touching Narcissa's stomach and then without any prompt or warning inserted his pointer finger into Narcissa's wet cunt.

Harry watched Narcissa reaction closely while he dipped his finger again and again into her quim and he was not disappointed. She surely loved the way he was pistoning his finger in and out of her tight and hot canal. Her pussy was clamping down his hand and he also felt her nipple get a little more puffed up and erect in his mouth. She looked down at him as Marcella started kissing her neck and licked her upper lip, making the act so sexy that Hadrian forgot his plan to go slow and without any warning pushed three fingers into her smoldering tight pussy making her scream.

Her slick walls caressed his fingers and he was able to feel them undulating around his finger, trying to coax a load out which wasn't there. He stopped lavishing her tit and moved his hand to her left hip to keep her steady while he claimed her lips in a fiery and possessive kiss.

Narcissa was sure that this was a dream, albeit a highly erotic one; the type which she got in Hogwarts thinking about Lily Evans, James Potter and her elder sisters. While James was certainly handsome, his personality and hatred of anything Slytherin and related to them was very off-putting. Sometimes she had also fantasized about her cousin Sirius, but that was until he had told her to her face that she should die with the rest of **Blacks**.

Lily had been a surprise. They had first talked in a third year detention, and found they had much in common from their acerbic sense of humor, to their love for charms and most importantly knowing how boys would lust after a beautiful girl. They continued their friendship throughout the years, but only meeting in secret. In their fifth year after a particular intense shouting match between them regarding Narcissa's marriage to Lucius they had made up by the most amazing hate fuck Narcissa ever experienced. Honestly she had surprised that she had been bitten only eleven times throughout their amorous activities. But tonight, Lily's son, who was as young as her own son was giving her pleasure beyond her imagination. The way his fingers were curling and twisting inside her vagina were making her squirm; of course Marcella nipping at her throat didn't help along with the fiery kiss from Harry.

And then, he found her **the spot** and she moaned very loudly in his mouth. Growling like an animal, Harry felt successful as he once again brushed her g-spot roughly and curled all three of his finger against it. Deep in her hot slick pussy, he repeatedly turned and twisted his fingers and then Marcella also joined him in kissing Narcissa. Their tongues tangled together and all three of them moaned as they shared a three way kiss.

Soon, Narcissa arched her back and started speaking swiftly but Harry was able to understand what she was saying and grinned even as he continued to kiss Marcella while fingering Narcissa.

"Oh! Oh, Oh yes! Just like that, right there! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes, fucking finger bang my pussy Harry! **OHHHH YYEESSSSSSS!"**

Her cunt tightened impossibly over his questing fingers and the pleasurable heat grew very much, turning her pussy into a furnace, and then with a hoarse scream she came squirting all over his hand. She kept one moaning as her quim kept on tightening and expelling her juices. When she came down from her high, she looked truly spectacular, her chest heaving and shining due to sweat with her whole body flushed, her cheeks pinked and her breath coming in short gasps while her body still shook due to the force of her orgasm.

"Tha…That was amazing!" she finally said after her he brought out his fingers from her pussy and looking her in the eye brought it up to his lips. Harry sucked and licked his fingers clean, tasting her cum upon his fingers. She tasted of cherry and vanilla and Harry found himself wanting more. But he controlled his urges which wanted him to lick Narcissa's pussy till it was dry, there would be time for that later but now he was getting a little concerned about his own pleasure so without any delay he stood up on the bed making Narcissa and Marcella again look up at him.

He paused for a bout a moment and then lowered his boxers and threw them off to the side and turned towards the MILF's waiting on the bed. Harry smirked with pride and glee at their mutual expressions of shock and lust as they saw his member. Harry knew that he was big for his age, his forays into girls and cheerleaders after fights and wins had taught him that much. While never having measured it by scale, Harry knew he was approximately 17 to 18 centimeters long and almost one and a half inch thick. He had seen similar expressions whenever he had gotten a girl to give him a handjob or a blowjob, but still they were girls, not women of supernatural powers and inhuman beauty like Narcissa and Marcella were.

"What? Never seen anyone this big?"

While they didn't answer him verbally, their minute shakes of their heads and their silence answered him itself. As they started to kneel on their knees while advancing towards him, Hadrian felt a primal sense of satisfaction at the compliance of the two witches with his wishes without his need to articulate them. As the shock of his brazen act wore off, Marcella grinned at him while licking her lips and without any other indication swallowed his purplish-red head in her wet and warm mouth, while her right hand rose up to jerk his dick.

Harry groaned at the feeling of Marcella's perfect lips suctioning around his cock while her warm tongue moved around his dick in the most pleasurable of ways. Her hand wasn't idle either, jerking his dick while lightly rubbing the underside of his member with her thumb. Needing something to grip, Harry held Marcella's head by his hands and remembering her masochistic tendencies, started to buck his hips a little. Marcella certainly seemed to approve of his actions, as her sucking got a little more vigorous and she hummed, making pleasurable vibrations shoot up his dick.

As coated in her saliva his dick was, it was no surprise that soon he was knocking on the entrance of her throat with his dick. As she gagged upon his dick with GAGKH! GAGKH! sounds ,Harry groaned at the feeling of her convulsing and warm throat working on his member and once gain started moving his hips back and forth, not quite fucking her face but going at a slow pace, luxuriating in the sensation of Marcella blowing and deep-throating his dick like the best candy in the whole world.

Soon though his closed eyes shot up with surprise as he looked down and found Narcissa licking and sucking at his balls! Fuck, her face looked so sexy with his nut-sack draped over it. Narcissa opened her mouth wide and swallowed his right nut into her mouth, sucking on it lewdly making smooching noises while slathering it with saliva. Her ministrations were so good, and the face she made along with the slobber and saliva dripping on her big pale breasts made her look like such a whore that Harry decided to forego any slowness and outright started fucking Marcella's face like she was some two-bit whore.

HULGKH! HULGKH! HULGKH!

With the way he was choking Marcella upon his meaty member it was no surprise that soon saliva and slobber started dropping out her mouth onto her own tits while her throat bulged out due to his thickness. After some minutes of intense face fucking and complete ruining of Marcella's face due to tears and slobber, Harry decided to introduce his future wife to **future**.

As Narcissa looked upon Harry's grinning visage with his 7 and a half inch member pointed right at her pouty lips, she opened up her lips without any delay. And as he slid his thick girthy member inside Narcissa Black's mouth, Harry once again moaned and grasping Narcissa's blond hair immediately shoved his dick as far he could go into her mouth, making her choke on his cock as he started fucking her face as roughly he fucked Marcella's.

She moaned as her face was pressed right against the emerging pubes coming out in the pubic region of her fiancé who was **using** her mouth and throat like a cocksleeve. Since wizards and witches matured earlier than muggles, A 11 year old wizard would look like a 13 to 14 year old muggle depending upon various factors like their family, power and of course their own physical health. Harry looked like a thirteen year old muggle, with his body certainly maturing like it, so it no wonder that he was growing pubes. And as she breathed in his scent, her nostril flared and she moaned which made Harry fuck her face a little more roughly.

After a few minutes of choking and gagging on his member, Narcissa didn't look like the pureblooded lady she was. Her eyes drooping, her mascara and eyeliner running down due to involuntary tears and her lipstick smudged across Harry's dick much like Marcella beside her; there wasn't a single trace of propriety and sophistication. And then Harry's own first orgasm arrived.

With a roar, Harry grabbed her hair almost painfully and pressed her face right against the base of his dick and then his dick pulsed twice before her started cumming right down her throat. As his seed splashed down her esophagus, Narcissa realized two things, one that once again like in their size difference, Harry came a lot more than Lucius ever did and also, this was the first time someone came right down her throat. As soon as she realized that, cum burst forth from her nostrils and sides of her mouth while her cheeks ballooned out as she forgot to keep swallowing.

After almost thirty seconds of cumming, Harry removed his half-flagged cock from her ruined throat. Narcissa started hacking and coughing the cum out of her throat as it dripped down on her tits and stomach. Strangely, the fact that her face had been ruined and her throat abused didn't turn her off, she was undeniably excited by the commanding way she was face-fucked. But her train of thoughts was derailed as Marcella came swooping in and thrusted her tongue into her mouth, trying to suck Harry's remaining cum and get a taste of Harry's baby batter for herself. Soon she was being licked across her face and chest by the cum-hungry slut her lover was turning out to be. Narcissa was honestly surprised that her tits hadn't been bitten once in Marcella haste to devour Hadrian's cum.

But then Marcella squealed as she was bodily lifted off and thrown across the bed, and Narcissa's gaze fell upon Harry. Now that he was directly in front of the window, she was able to see Harry's body clearly, and what she saw made her all the more glad for the marriage contact between the Blacks and the Gryffindors. His body was lean, devoid of any baby fat. And Lucius was also lean and thin, he didn't have muscles like Harry had at the age of **eleven**! Morgana's tits he had beginnings of abs right now, how delicious would he look after 6 or seven years?

He also had beginnings of pectorals while his arms and legs were corded and obviously strong given the way he had ripped apart Marcella's dress and just now thrown her around like a rag doll. The way her body shuddered and a moan rose up in her throat at that made her question her own presence of masochistic thoughts. But all those thoughts went out of the window as Harry took hold of her ankles and raised up her legs around his shoulders and then she felt his once again erect dick at the entrance of her cunt.

Harry was having the time of his life, he thought as he lifted Narcissa's legs up his shoulder and then rested the head of his member at Narcissa's labia. As he moved his dick over her clit, lightly rubbing it, he remembered Marcella's comment of inheriting his mother's skill in licking cunts. Heh, a possibility for tonight after all the night was still young.

With that final thought, He started pushing in Narcissa's hot tight and velvety cunt. They both moaned and Harry looked Narcissa in the eye as he finally pushed almost two inches of his dick inside her. Gasping at the feeling of Narcissa's walls massaging and constricting around him, Harry forced the words out

"Fuck, this tight of a pussy? Are you a virgin Cissa?"

Moaning as Harry's girth stretched her beyond Lucius ever did and could do, Narcissa whimpered and answered even as her depths tried to suck more of the meaty member inside her.

"N…No, not a virgin, but never had anything this big"

Harry managed to smirk at her even as he pushed two more inches inside her and said

"And you never will!"

With that, He pulled back till only the head of his dick inside her, and then he slammed his big thick cock inside her right then. Narcissa screamed at the sensation of being filled by a real dick for the first time in her life as Harry sheathed himself up to the hilt inside her hot velvety walls, or at least she tried to scream because at that moment Marcella once again cam and started kissing her.

Harry almost came right then and there but he controlled himself and started moving back and forth, sawing inside Narcissa's tight cunt. He raised his face from the sight of their bodies connected together and saw Marcella and Narcissa kissing while faint noises came from the pair. Realizing that Narcissa was moaning, Harry almost whooped as he also realized that he was finally fucking a woman and had lost his virginity.

With that he started increasing his speed and kept on groaning at feel of Narcissa cunt wrapped around his dick. Wanting to do something, Harry leaned down after lowering her legs from his shoulders and as she wrapped them around his hips he leaned down to start kissing and sucking at those wonderful tits jiggling and bouncing in front of him.

Abruptly he increased his pace and also grabbed Marcella by her hair, bringing her face towards his kiss her lewdly with Narcissa's nipple between their mouths. As their tongues tangled together, Narcissa's mouth no longer occupied started to shout out in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!, Fuck me right there, Oh… yes just like that, Please Fuck me Harder!"

She devolved into incoherent babbling Harry thrusted all the more harder and faster into her quim intending to make her cum before him. As he raised himself up and grabbed Narcissa's hips to steady her shaking body he saw Marcella started fingering herself to the sight of him banging the Black.

"OHHHHHH FUUUUCKKK, I'M CUMMMINGGG!"

With a final scream, Narcissa came hard around his ravaging member. Harry fucked her right through her orgasm, even as her fluids travelled down the length of his dick and outright exploded out of her whorish cunt prolonging her orgasm all the more because of it. And then, the feel of Narcissa's silken walls along with the super tight walls due to her orgasm made him cum too.

Harry's vision flashed white as he came hard inside Narcissa's cunt while squeezing her hips with almost bruising grip. He kept on filling her vagina with his seed as she kept on moaning at the warmth due to his sum splashing in her pussy and painting her walls white with his spunk.

After nearly a minute Harry pulled out his flaccid cock from her creampied cunt and fell backwards on his ass even as his seed started to trickle out of Narcissa's stuffed quim. Her vulva closed up in an effort to keep the sum inside as the fucked woman moaned due to aftershocks of her intense orgasm and the subsequent feeling of being filled with semen.

"Tha…That was bloody amazing!" Harry said as he panted. While certainly not exhausted completely, he was little out of breath.

Narcissa just moaned in response and nodded in repose while looking at him with hooded eyes. Looking him in the eye, she inserted two fingers into her freshly fucked cunt and withdrew them along with his cum on them, and the she licked it like cat licks milk off its paws. She fucking purred like a cat too as she offered her fingers to Marcella who like the nymphomaniac and utter whore she was licked them clean. While this certainly didn't raise him up to full mast for a third time, what followed certainly got him raring to go. Marcella lowered herself and started licking at Narcissa's cunt while parting her pink folds with her fingers. Directly eating his cum out of Narcissa's cunt she looked over shoulder and then shook her bubble butt at him.

Growling at open invitation to fuck her doggystyle Harry moved forwards and placed the head of his dick at the sopping wet cunt of the Italian MILF, he spoke grinning widely as he slammed forwards into her cunt.

"Best birthday ever!"

* * *

**Wizengamot Chamber, Ministry of Magic, London.**

**10:28 A.M., 1****st**** August 1991**

Pandemonium ensued in the revered chamber of Wizengamot as everybody started shouting and screaming at the two people who stood in the center of the chamber. One observing everything around her like a true politician as expected from her. While the other, the other was the source of the massive headache he was getting.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class winner for three times, Supreme Mugwump of ICW, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Transfiguration Master, Vanquisher of Grindelwald and dozen other titles glared from behind his grandfatherly-mask at the newest obstruction in his life. One he was sure he had removed all those years ago in the frigid November air of 1981.

He glared at the perfectly tailored, handsome and confident form of Hadrian James Potter-Black who had just now revealed himself to be the lord of **Two Most Ancient and Most Noble houses.**

This wasn't good for the greater good.

* * *

**Sorry guys but after my half yearly, I realized that I was not studying good enough and now I am devoting almost all of my time towards my studies. This is my final school year so plz understand.**

**Next update may come around Christmas or New Year. However if I can I will update before it.**

**and tell me how was the sex scene, if any pointers plz comment or pm**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer**


	18. Good Morning Father, I am Lord Potter

**Hey guys. Her I am with Chapter 18. Last chapter wasn't that great with the plot, and I think the smut wasn't that great since the reviews have been lacking. But I guess that 1.3K followers and 170 reviews in 60K words are almost good for a new writer. Tell me if my assessment is right?**

**Below is Chapter 18, the much awaited Wizengamot session whose teaser was in the last chapter.**

**Also, Harry's animagus forms' poll was closed, and I have decided upon the three forms. They will be introduced and shown at appropriate times throughout the fic. Onto Chapter length, some people told me that I was writing too short with 3-4K so I wrote an 11K piece and a 6K piece but once again a review said that it was too long.**

**So from now on the Chapters will be as long as I want them to be.**

**Onto the chapter then**

* * *

"Ugh… what did I do last night?"

Narcissa groaned as she felt her parched throat, throbbing head and soreness between her legs and back which she hadn't felt in months. A bit was wandless magic and her headache was gone and the feeling in her legs and nether regions returned. Feeling her limbs tangled with someone else's, last night's memory seemed to shoot through her head in fast forwards and she opened her eyes with a gasp and looked around her.

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds on the window illuminating the room. She was on the bed, **naked** with Harry and Marcella. She was using Marcella's Shoulder as a pillow with her legs tangled with Hadrian's. And Harry was nestled between Marcella's wonderful soft tits. Narcissa raised herself up into sitting position and looked towards the mirror in the left side of the room.

She took in her appearance and groaned. Her normally immaculate hairs were a mess. Her face wasn't much better, with her crimson lipstick almost all gone and her mascara smudged. Her neck and collarbones were littered with hickeys and looked like a patchwork of pink, purple and pale ivory in some places. Her breasts were pinkish and in some places maroon due to the brutal actions of the wizard lying on the bed. Her taut stomach too had two or three bite marks while her pussy was still feeling raw.

And now that she squinted at her own form, she was able to make out dried stains of Harry's cum on her inner thighs where his cum had dribbled out and on her tits also where he had come upon her breasts after She and Marcella both had sucked him off once more after he had fucked Marcella for the first time.

Narcissa grew a little flushed and to her surprise aroused after she started remembering with more clarity what debauchery she had gotten into last night. She had certainly never imagined that she would ride a woman's face while she was getting fucked missionary style.

She turned towards the still sleeping pair on the bed and gasped. Just visible from her visual angle was a horrible scar upon Hadrian's back which couldn't have come from anything else than whipping and lashing. Andromeda, Appoline, Elizabeth and she had heard from Harry how he had lived the past 4 years. He had even told about the treatment he had gotten at the home of his previous guardians, but never had he hinted at beatings and physical abuse which was visible here.

That day they had just gotten wet in the eyes after hearing the psychological and emotional abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his Ex-guardians since abusing the children was an almost unheard event in Wizarding world as they were considered a gift from Lady Magic herself.

Moving silently, she shot a rennervate at the sleeping body of Marcella and then an accio brought her wand to her palm. As Marcella woke up, Narcissa shot a sobering and breath freshening charm at her along with a specialized silencing charm invented by Bellatrix which would only allow the caster to hear the sounds made by the target of the spell.

Marcella woke up and groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, making her already big tits push out. Much like her, Marcella's body was also littered with hickeys, bruises and dried cum on her tits. Shaking her head, Marcella grinned at Narcissa while she yawned a little.

"Damn, you are a lucky woman Narcissa, an 11 year old as fiancée who gave me 4 orgasms last night and five orgasms for you."

Narcissa smirked even as she waved her wand once, vanishing the traces of semen upon their bodies and also the smell of sex permeating the air inside the room. After that a she turned towards the wall clock hanging above the door and gasped. It was 10:27 in France, so in Britain it was 9:27, and the Wizengamot meeting of today was going to start in 33 minutes.

Almost jumping on Harry, Narcissa turned his body so that his face was upwards and almost shouted as she shook him awake

"Harry, wake up! The Wizengamot is going to convene in half-an hour. You have less than twenty minutes to get ready and reach Ministry of Magic! Stop slee-mmph!"

Narcissa found herself cut off as she was grabbed by her neck and abruptly pulled down into a wet kiss by Harry. She tried to push herself up and away from him, as the all-encompassing lust from last night was absent and she was able to think clearly but Harry kept her body pressed against him.

Suddenly she was flung off his body as he raised himself into sitting position and took stock of his surroundings while still licking his lips. Grinning at the sinful body of Marcella, Harry stood up but suddenly paused, his whole body tense.

Following his line of sight, Narcissa saw Harry looking at himself in the mirror with anger visible on his face. She saw the horrible scars on his arms, shoulders and chest, while out of her peripheral vision she could somewhat see the scarred flesh of his back. She and Marcella were just about to move towards him when they saw his eyes flash with rage and the mirror cracked a little in the middle, distorting his image. She turned towards him and shared a look with Marcella that said 'keep quiet' as his skin flowed like water and all the scars on his body were gone. She had forgotten that Harry had inherited the Metamorphmagus powers of the Black's, and it was also the reason she didn't see his scars last night.

She thought of comforting him, but he didn't seem like a person who would appreciate it right now. And also what they shared was a friendship and one night of sex which was probably to the amount of alcohol and hormones. Not to say she wasn't starting to like him, but just that; she liked him, not a crush or love but she liked him. For them to have love, if it was even possible they would have to spend time together.

Greengrass and Delacour sisters were young and not mature enough, but come puberty and they would be fighting like runespoor heads fight for the silliest things which would include the young lord's time and affections.

Still as Harry visibly calmed down, she snapped her fingers in front of his face, making his red, almost bloodshot eyes turn towards her. She flicked her wand and casted a sobering and breath freshening charm on him and spoke clearly while pointing at the clock

"You have 28 minutes remaining to get dressed, have breakfast and reach London for the Wizengamot meeting and you first appearance in front of the Wizarding Population, thought the rumors would have already started due to your payment in Malkins as Andromeda and Elizabeth told you day before yesterday"

"I don't know, I rather like it here" came the response even if Harry stood up and started getting dressed in the clothes he had worn before there romp on the bed.

"You know, my son is going to start with you this ear and my daughter is going to be in sixth year. I am sure that you can be friends."

Marcella said this as she shamelessly stood up and pressed up against Hadrian's back as he started lacing up his shoes. How she spoke to Hadrian despite the specialized silencing charm, Narcissa would never know.

Harry just turned around and captured Marcella's lips in a French kiss and started kneading her pliable ass after removing his lips from Marcella's own delectable ones he said even as his right hand started stroking Marcella's pussy lips.

"We'll see about that, but currently I have to go and get my robes along with a Black lady"

As he moved out of the door, leaving Marcella panting while Narcissa flushed due to his actions, he suddenly remembered something and asked

"Won't your husband know about what we did?"

Smirking at him, even though he couldn't see it, the wife of the said husband responded

"This was a Black Property, given to Malfoy's as a Dowry gift. And the elves here are only loyal to me and Lord Black. They won't spill about whatever happens in this house."

With that Harry disappeared and after some moments she felt him disapparate off the property. Hearing a moan Narcissa turned and rolled her eyes as she found Marcella masturbating right then and there without any thought as she kept thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy while moaning.

Looking at the time Narcissa thought 'Lucius will be back by the evening at the manor, might as well have some fun'

And then the bedroom was filled with the sounds of moaning, shrieking and screaming filled with delight as the two MILF's once again engaged in carnal activities.

* * *

**Holiday House, 25 minutes till Wizengamot meeting, 1 August 1991:**

Elizabeth Greengrass sighed once more as she gazed upon the clock. Last night, after her world had been turned on its axis once more in a single month and Harry had gone out of the house with Narcissa following him afterwards their house guest, Lady Morgan had shown all of them that why she was almost worshipped as deity in some magical circles along with Merlin and Nimue.

_-**Flashback**-_

"_Compulsions are some of the most useful magics created"_

_The whisper caused all of them to shriek and turn towards the place where it came from, only to discover Morgan sitting on the couch sipping wine as if she hadn't left in a pillar of flames a scant few seconds ago._

"_Didn't you leave to recover artifacts and other things you hid?"_

_Of course, only her younger daughter would have the metaphorical balls to ask a direct, blunt question to __**THE MORGAN LE FAY**__ about her own business. Sometimes she thought that somewhere downs the line, Godric Gryffindor must have married into the Greengrass or Sayre line, or he had impregnated the heiress of these lines. Astoria's tendency of forgetting to place a filter between her brain and mouth certainly seemed to indicate so._

"_My dear, I am certainly going to do so tonight. But I had a certain important task here with a resident young lord who has been coming into his Incubus heritage for about 4 days and by midnight, he would be in a mindless state to formicate."_

_Elizabeth and Appoline both stood shock still along with Nymphadora, truth to be told they had been feeling a lot amorous with Harry since coming here. But in the last week it had gotten ridiculous. They had peeked on him when he was coming from his runs; they had roved their hands across his chest and back. Hell Nymphadora knew the only reason she hadn't literally raped Harry was because she wasn't getting an opportune moment._

_Morgan laughed at their expressions even as she drank the wine she had been drinking. Waving at the couches, she gestured them all to sit and they did._

"_About a month before the final battle, I had rescued a Succubus from Myrddin. While powerful in Magic and great seducers of men and women alike; only the oldest of Succubae would have been able to withstand and defeat Merlin. The Succubus who was attacked by Merlin was a relatively young one, only about 90 years old and was powerful enough to beat Myrddin, not while he was also with his followers and Soldiers from Arthur's army._

_Still she killed of every non-magical and almost all of the wizards and witches were under her thrall, but what do you against someone who controls the very air you are in. Without a moment's hesitation, Merlin snapped the necks of the magicals under her control the fight tipped in his favor. Then I reached there and after a long battle, forced him to retreat as the Dwarves had attacked one of the places where Arthur's treasures were kept._

_The Succubus was almost dead and told me how she was in my debt and she wanted to pay it back in full."_

"_Why were you in that area at that time?"_

_Morgan smirked at Gabrielle who had asked that question and Fleur nodded at her sister's question._

"_Little Bird, It was I who filled the rumors of a ritual involving harnessed organs of a Succubus that will increase your longevity and make you most desirable in Arthur's kingdom while simultaneously I killed off men in region the Succubus lived to show the trail of a Succubus draining men dry post coital. After that it was a simple matter of waiting for magic to be thrown around and save the Succubus. She wasn't in my debt, but she wasn't learned in magical sensing enough to know that. "_

"_And I took advantage of that by devising and doing a ritual which would imbue the Le fay line with Succubae or Incubi like aura, making the person who already has even a modicum of affection for the Le fay lose their inhibitions steadily or at once depending upon the use."_

"_The goblins didn't know this, and Hadrian carries the magics of the Le fays, so he has Incubus Magic in him, very miniscule compared to an actual Incubus but still it is there, and that is the reasons you women have all but thrown yourself at his feet."_

_All of them sat there stunned their faces pale. Even the exuberant Astoria was left gaping and suddenly they were reminded of the fact that this was Morgan Le fay, who despite being only a century old had done deeds great enough to be a legend even after two millennia and the fact that she was Dark Lady seemed to drive home by the level of manipulation and deceit shown by her to just augment her and her family's magic._

_Laughing darkly at their aghast and awed expressions, Morgan resumed speaking_

"_Hadrian has been manifesting his powers earlier since the breakage of binds provided him a lot of surplus magic which caused his maturity a little early. BY the time tonight ends at 12, he will be like a wolf stalking for its mate. That is why I shot a compulsion at him to leave g this house for tonight while also doing the same for all of you to act and say certain things. All to get him alone with any of you, considering the fact that the Black was his fiancée, I thought it appropriate to send her after him"_

_Elizabeth and Appoline hurriedly sank deep into trance and saw no sign of compulsion charms. While not powerful like Andromeda or Narcissa or even Appoline, Elizabeth was better at them at sensing magic. And still she hadn't even felt compulsion taking hold of them. Wandless magic didn't surprise her. Most wizards, compete tent ones that is, could attract their wands and small things back to their hands._

_Narcissa and Andromeda themselves could do up to fourth year charms and second year transfigurations wandlessly while she herself could do the same. But it took practice and dedication, and still they needed hand movements or at least she could feel when magic was being used if she concentrated, but Morgan's magic was like the barest of winds, not felt even if it ruffles you hairs or blows leaves in front of your eyes._

_She could now fully realize why the names like Morgana Le fay and Merlin were whispered with reverence and fear. Weaving a compulsion in the minds of four accomplished Occlumens like Narcissa, Cassiopeia, Appoline and herself without even a hint of it happening was impossible. While not on the level of Snape or Dumbledore, Elizabeth was sure that normal compulsion charms wouldn't take hold of them unless they were already drugged or not in proper mental state._

_Shivering slightly she saw Appoline also do the same. While not capable of traditional Occlumency, Veelas had their own variant much like Werewolves where their animalistic or creature mind provided a natural defense for their minds. It was this natural defense they augmented upon using techniques privy to their covens or packs only._

_Almost cackling Morgan stood up gracefully from the couch and walked towards Astoria and Daphne. Bending down, she placed a small kiss on Astoria's brow and then faded away, as if a non-existent wind was carrying her away._

_Elizabeth had slept fitfully last night, the thought that all her training in mid arts was for nothing in face of a simple __**compulsion!**_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Her train of thought ended as Hadrian came running through the doors and disappeared towards his room without even a good morning.

"Was that a bite mark on his neck?"

Elizabeth glared at her youngest daughter as she frowned while looking towards where Harry had run off.

Astoria turned towards her chest and poked at it. Elizabeth's face blanched with horror as she realized where her daughter's thoughts were. She was proven right when Astoria asked

"When will I grow breasts like you?"

Elizabeth missed her previous life. Going by the disgusted face her eldest made, Daphne also missed it when things were simple.

Within next five minutes, Harry came down dressed in Black Acromantula silk robes trimmed with Silver and Red. Brought from a tailor in Germany by Cassiopeia. She had dissatisfied with the robes provided by Madam Malkins. Apparently, the quality of robes had dropped a lot in her establishment and it was only good for Casual clothes. So all of their formal wear and dresses bought from Madam Malkins had been given to a Magical Orphanage by Cassiopeia, if it gave House of Black positive publicity in Germany and Bulgaria then it was all the better.

He looked like a pureblood lord with his robes immaculate and not a hair out of place. Though considering his shape shifting powers, how much of his hair and height was natural, she wasn't sure.

And then she felt it, the desire to jump his bones right then and there. Behind him she could see Appoline and Fleur who had just came down bite their lower lips as their cheeks reddened and they blushed down to their necks.

Hearing a whimper she turned towards her eldest daughter and saw her eyes wide and a little glassy a she looked towards Harry with her lips a little parted. Through the haze of rapidly increasing lust, she saw Harry glance around and then frown a little but suddenly he was doused in extremely cold water and the feeling of lust disappeared completely.

Occluding her mind to remove the lingering thoughts and feelings and her own shame for loss of self-control she turned towards from where she had felt the magic originate. Cassiopeia Black and Andromeda Black both lowered their wands; the older Black was smirking at the glowering form of Harry and said.

"Learn to control yourself, or we will see how long do the drying and warming enchantments on the robes from Schnitt oben last"

Using his powers, Harry rearranged his hair into a ponytail from the wet mess it had turned into while he waved his Nundu-Thunderbird and Thestral wand to dry up his skin and hair, since the enchantments on robes didn't cover his body or head.

Silently glaring at the older witch, Harry holstered his wand and then walked forwards towards Andromeda. Taking her right hand in his hand he placed a kiss right above the air of her knuckles while bowing gracefully.

"You look absolutely stunning as always Lady Black, your beauty outshines Veelas themselves my lady"

"Thank you Lord Potter for your kind words, you also look quite handsome in your robes"

"Thank you My Lady, will you do me the honor of escorting you to the Wizengamot meeting. After all I do have an impression to make. And what better way to do so than bring a beautiful witch on my arms."

Rolling her eyes Appoline still felt her lips quirk up in amusement at the by play between the two, she wasn't peeved about Harry's comment on Andromeda's beauty. It was the best way to impress a witch and her family and it never hurt to pay compliments.

She saw them walk out while Andromeda waved her wand over a ring she produced out of her pocket. She almost felt sorry for Britain's governing body, but considering their racist views she decided to banish her sorry deep into her mind as her darling Gabrielle started babbling fast about what she would do with Astoria today

* * *

**15 minutes till Wizengamot Meeting, London**

While portkey travel between two countries was prohibited and a criminal offence punishable by the authorities of the country you portkeyed into. The portkey built in the Lord's and Lady's ring of Magical houses were exempted from this rule. The rings were made for each house by the member of the house in ancient times. Forged from the strongest of metals and encrusted with the most beautiful of gems, they were enchanted and fortified with powerful magic. The Black Lordship ring on his right hand's Ring finger could detect poison of any kind and would warm up when his hand would come in contact with it. It also had limited Occlumency capability, but the best feature was the Portkey built into it, which was enchanted into by use of charms, runes and blood magic by Antares Leo Black in 1500's according to Cassiopeia.

It was unique to the house of Black only as all other Lordship rings could portkey the Lord and Lady to only where the family's property is there with the family's blood marking it with family magic.

But the Black Lordship ring was undetectable, and could portkey him anywhere as long as he knew what his destination looked like. It could also slide through Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards of medium level power, like those casted by Aurors or regular wizards. Cassiopeia had made him practice using Portkeys, floos and Apparitions till she was satisfied about his landing and arriving 'grace'.

This was the thought going through his mind as Harry and Andromeda materialized in a swirl of grey and Black in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Looking at the dreary building, Harry turned towards Andromeda and asked

"Remind me why can't directly apparate into the Ministry atrium, you did tell me that it was available for apparating?"

"It is not about availability, it is about a statement. Today is first session of Wizengamot after the end-of –the term at Hogwarts. Reporters both English and Foreign would be there along with tabloid writers. They would wait at the Floo entrances of the ministry for the arriving lords and it would be good to Floo there."

Nodding his assent they entered the house quietly. Cassiopeia had told them how 'Kreacher' the house elf of Walburga Black was still living here, so they had move fast before he would realize their presence and come accost them. Harry knew he would have to deal with him soon, but now he didn't have the time to do so.

As the lamps on the walls lit up, Harry barely had time to look at the peeling and cracked walls before he was shoved towards a door by Andromeda.

"Move forwards, the floo is directly in front of the door. We don't need Kreacher making a racket here."

Harry nodded and within seconds they were both inside the fireplace and spinning off towards one of the fireplaces in Ministry's entrance area in a blaze of green fire.

As the spinning started to slow down, Harry took a step forwards and arrived in the Ministry with just a minute stumble which went unnoticed while Andromeda arrived with all the grace of a princess **gliding** along a hall.

Noting the look Andromeda sent him, Harry groaned at the thought of more practice in Floo entry and exits.

A camera flash whitened his vision for a moment and as his vision cleared, Harry once again thanked his past for exposing him to crowds and camera's along with removing his stage fear. Plastering a smile on his face, Harry held out his elbow and Andromeda laced her arms through. The reporters and people clearly recognized Andromeda as the murmurs of 'Healer Tonks' and 'Bellatrix Lestrange' swept through the thong… throng of people present. Their questions of who was the person escorting her were also going around. They had decided to arrive almost as late as possible due to the reason that maximum number of wizards and witches would be present to witness their arrival and by the time they would reach the chambers, everyone in the ministry would know about their presence.

"**Healer** Tonks, what is the reason for **your** presence in the **Ministry**? And who is the man with you?"

As Harry turned towards the sweet voice whose stress on certain words completely changed the meaning of the question, Harry saw a blond woman about 5 and a half feet tall. Her hair was styled into small curls which fell till here shoulders and she was wearing big black spectacles. She had too much make up on along with high quality robes and her attire was completed by a green handbag which looked like it was made of scales.

"Rita Skeeter, do remember your place would you. After all who is the journalist here and who is the eldest daughter of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House?" Andromeda rebuke was spoken softly, but the mocking tone was heard by all and the crowd quieted as they remembered that tidbit.

"Now that the pleasantries and Welcome are over, we have work here today"

And with that crowd parted as water in front of a ship as Harry and Andromeda moved forwards towards the lifts which would take them towards the Wizengamot chambers. As they moved forwards, Harry found his distaste for the governing body rise as he saw the **Statue of Brethren**. The thought that Goblins who had rebelled on the average of once every two centuries looking up to wizards was laughable, Harry wondered how these people walked through narrow spaces, after all you would get a big head with that much ego.

On the reception desk they were stopped by an Auror who gestured towards the reception desk and spoke

"Madam Tonks, we have to register your wands so kindly submit them so that we can get their specifications"

Snorting internally Harry raised his right hand and willed the Black Lordship ring to appear. As the grim and crow inscribed ring appeared on his hand, the Auror turned white and stammered out his apologies while behind them, a hush fell on the crowd.

The meaning was clear, a new Lord had come forwards to claim his seat on Wizengamot as only the minister, the head of Departments, the Chief Warlock and the Lords and Ladies were exempted from the rule of wand identification.

Being a Lord certainly had its perks.

As they entered the lift which had a short man as an operator Andromeda spoke

"Wizengamot Chambers"

Nodding the man pressed a button in the panel and grill closed in front of them and the lift started moving downwards. The attendant promptly dozed off after waving his wand once in a triangle in front of him.

Casting a minor silencing charm on Andromeda and Him, Harry groped Andromeda's bubble butt right then and there in the lift. Stifling a moan at his brazen actions with another man sleeping less than 3 feet from them Andromeda put her palm on his groin and just as she started feeling his dick start to harden, she shot a stinging hex right at his balls. It was a minor one, like a pinprick from a needle, but Harry felt like crying all the same as his hand left Andromeda derriere and he lightly rubbed his groin unashamedly while glaring at the smirking face of Andromeda.

"Control your urges, remember?"

Harry groaned as their lift opened up on the level of Wizengamot Chamber and they exited it. Walking forwards, Harry casted a tempus, taught to him and Daphne by Elizabeth and saw he just had a little more than two minutes before the doors closed and session would commence.

Nodding at Andromeda, Harry focused and started shrinking his body from that of an adult to that of a teen. Now he was almost 5'3'' inch tall, quite tall for an 11 year old muggle, but common amongst strong wizards who matured faster. There is reason Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort all are more than six feet in height.

Now that he looked like his current age, Harry once again took Andromeda Hand and walked inside the chambers. Quickly seating themselves in the visitors' gallery before anyone could take notice of their entrance, Harry and Andromeda looked around the chamber.

The seats for the people attending the Wizengamot session due to their petitions, or were family of the Lords and Ladies or were just watching the proceedings were on the left of the doors.

On the right were the seats for the reporters and the witnesses for criminal hearings. Narcissa and Elizabeth had told him about the judicial system. Foe the most part crimes like theft, cursing or vandalism were handled by the DMLE itself.

The only time the Wizengamot was involved in the judgment of crimes was when Unforgivable were thrown around or curses like Fiendfyre and other top-level elemental spells were used. When it was a case of a serial killer or an arsonist of epic pyromaniac tendencies then also the Wizengamot was involved.

Line-thefts and inheritance disputes were also handled by the Wizengamot for the payment of reparations. Otherwise, the Wizengamot made the laws and decided the flow of money in the ministry towards various departments and also the working of the ministry.

As he turned his eyes towards the place where the Lords, the Chief Warlock and the Minister along with the Head of DMLE sat, his eyes immediately zeroed upon the twelve topmost seats. The seats made out of wood and clothe, with the crest of each house the seat belonged to visible on the seat's arms.

Currently only three out of thirteen seats were occupied, the Longbottom seat by Augusta Longbottom who was acting as a proxy or reagent for her incapacitated son, whose mind snapped due to repeated Cruciatus exposure. The Greengrass seat by Cyrus Greengrass, his future father-in-law.

The Selwyn seat was occupied by Lord Marcus Selwyn who was chatting with Long Blond haired man down at the center with some other men surrounding them.

"That is Lucius Malfoy, Richest Lord till last month and man you cucked last night and probably this morning along with my little sister"

Returning the grin Andromeda was giving him, Harry once again returned to observing everyone around the chamber. As he was about to comment on a pink cardigan wearing woman's appearance to Andromeda, The doors opened with a bang, and then entered Albus Dumbledore along with a Red haired man. Both were chatting amicably, looking like old friends even as people from visitor's gallery and other Lord's and flocked towards them, the fact that the previously- imperiused Lords didn't do so was just a perfect coincidence.

Then Harry felt it, A ring on his hand thankfully still invisible was lightly sending pulses inside him, like how can feel high decibels in your chest. Concentrating, Harry found it was the Potter ring that was doing so. Suddenly feeling apprehensive, Harry leaned towards Andromeda and asked quietly

"Is my brother present here today?"

Andromeda frowned, Harry had not once asked about his brother stating that he wished to form his opinion on his brother when they would meet at Hogwarts.

"No he is not, trust me everyone within a five hundred feet radius of him would know if he was present anywhere"

Harry frowned as he felt the ring kept on pulsing softly and once again turned to question Andromeda but stopped. When Andromeda turned towards where she was looking she gasped. The Potter seat was occupied by the red haired man, who was none other than Arthur Weasley.

Feeling magic build up besides here she quickly turned and started rubbing Hadrian's hands to prevent him striking the Weasley patriarch down in front of all these people.

"Who is he?"

Andromeda shuddered lightly at the deceptively calm voice laced with steel, reminded of her Grandfather's fury when Walburga had announced the contracts of the three sisters with Rowles, Lestranges and Malfoys.

"Arthur Weasley, Head of the Weasley family. They have been raising up your brother since your parents have been put in a coma. Put there by Albus Dumbledore, they are quite rich nowadays obviously due to money coming from Dumbledore, the Potter vaults and also the royalties your brother gets due to the products being marketed in his name."

Harry snarled at the thought of his money going to someone other than him. The fact that his brother was with these obvious Dumbledore worshippers wasn't troubling to him. He had lived 10 years without a brother; he could surely live the rest of his life without one if he turned out to be filled with Dumbledore's worship.

Also the fact that someone else was sitting on his **seat**, his **power** was making him quite angry. But then he remembered a tidbit from the book on Wizengamot Cassiopeia had given him

'The seats of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, Most Ancient and Noble Houses and Ancient and Most Noble Houses were created with the use of Blood Magic. The reason was to safeguard the seats of family to be used by another. The blood used was of the Lord of the family, and it ensured that only his descendants would be able to sit upon the family seat, thus proving if the person claiming himself Lord0 was of the said Blood and magic or not'

Harry's eyes widened as he turned towards Andromeda and asked frantically

"Are my parents still in the St, Mungo's?"

Andromeda frowned and opened her mouth but then clasped her hand to her head with her eyes scrunched in concentration and then she relaxed

"What were you asking Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened at that. There was no way Andromeda forgot what he was asking in just 10 seconds, not with her reaction to the question. Knowing that something was preventing the question from being answered, Harry turned towards the Mystery Potter looking like Arthur Weasley or the real Arthur Weasley with a lot of amount of Potter blood in his veins. Considering the fact that according to Narcissa, not a single Potter had married into the Weasley family in almost 800 years, Harry was leaning towards the first option.

The ring pulsed only for relations with Blood diluted up to first cousins that is why around Andromeda and Narcissa the Black ring hadn't pulsed before. And the fact that James Potter didn't have any Brother's or Sister was bringing Harry to a horrifying realization as the Slytherin ring didn't pulse with recognition of a close kin's blood.

Harry felt his anger rise as he glared holes into the skull of 'Arthur Weasley', his green eyes glowing faintly. He didn't see Dumbledore's quickly glance towards visitor gallery or the way Dowager Longbottom's eyes focused upon his form. Andromeda was too busy dealing with her sudden headache to notice all this.

Bottling his anger, Harry waited for his turn as the Minister entered the chamber with four Aurors trailing behind him. At his entrance, everyone quickly seated themselves in their seats.

Harry took a look at the minister and barely repressed the urge to scoff. Minister Cornelius Fudge was spineless, as evidenced by his drooped shoulders, the nervous wringing of his hands and the sweat on his face. Elected as the minister 7 years back after Minister Bagnold's retirement, Cornelius Fudge was an Obliviator then and was especially noted for his achievement of stunning the Dark Lord's right hand man Sirius Black and obliviating the muggles of the scene even before the Aurors arrived to provide backup.

As the Minister seated him, Albus Dumbledore stood up and shot fireworks from his wand to gain control of the chamber. As he did so, Harry took his time to study the man. Ancient he may look but Harry wasn't fooled by the benevolent Grandfather act he put upon. He watched the loose fingers but taut wrist, the slightly bent knees and the way he stood slightly turned to his left. While others may think this due to old bones, those who fought regularly knew that this was to minimize the target area your body presented; the loose fingers would allow him spin his wand fast, while the bent knees would give him a faster reaction time if attacked.

His stance aside, Albus Dumbledore looked a stereotypical wizard shown in Muggle fantasies, With half-moon glasses and his twinkling blue eyes along with a silver beard going down till his waist and bright Blue robes with Yellow suns and Silver moons moving randomly across the fabric, Dumbledore provided the image of eccentric old man quite well.

As the chamber quieted Dumbledore started speaking

"Welcome to this session of Wizengamot, since this a session after a school year had ended and a new one is to start, do any Lords or Ladies wish to present their heirs or heiresses?"

Harry turned towards Andromeda and she answered his unspoken query

"Presenting their Heirs or Heiresses here means recognizing them as their formal heir for the Wizengamot seat and learn to conduct themselves here, also makes it sure they are going to get their names into tabloids and newspaper, it is useful for Businesses and even Jobs if they want to do so. The heirs and heiresses are seen by other Lord's so marriage agreements can also be made due to their presence and actions here."

They watched as Ernie Macmillan, heir of the Macmillan family was introduced. Also many like Marcus Flint and Perseus Selwyn, who had siblings were recognized as formal heirs.

And then Lucius Malfoy descended the steps while someone did the same from the visitor gallery where all the heirs and heiresses had been sitting. A boy lowered his hood which melted into his clearly expensive robes where the Malfoy crest was present on the left side of his chest.

Lucius Malfoy too reached his heir, his head held high and his cane tapping against the Marble floor of the chamber. Despite his looks, Harry knew that Lucius was dangerous man, after all you had to be dangerous to in Voldemort's inner circle and grow your fortune almost by three billion galleons in almost 12 years.

Putting a hand on the shoulders of the blond haired boy who had his haired gelled backwards Lucius started speaking

"I present my heir, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, the heir of the Noble House of Malfoy and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Harry smirked at the pandemonium he was about to cause here, fucking over Lucius Malfoy twice over in just 24 hours was also a bonus.

As they both started to return to their seats, Harry stood up making Dowager Longbottom and very other focus on him except for Lucius who had his back to him and Draco who daydreaming while walking.

"Where is the heir's ring?"

Complete silence enveloped the chamber as every pair of eye focused upon him. Everyone was gaping at him, except for Dumbledore, Cyrus and Dowager Longbottom.

Lucius Malfoy turned around, his grey eyes flashing with rage at the impudence of the brat demanding the heir ring. The boy was clearly rich, wearing Acromantula Silk robes of finest cut and design. Lucius wanted to know whose heir this boy was, and then he would show the family the meaning of Absolute ruin.

But still, the question had been asked and he had to save face in front of the Lord's and the reporters.

Face made of stone Lucius replied

"Draco certainly has the heir ring of Malfoys as he is my only child"

The teen came down the steps towards where he was standing and stopped at the exact center of circular chamber. The boys looks were somewhat familiar, but Lucius couldn't remember where he had seen them last.

"Oh no Lord Malfoy, of that I have no doubt that Heir Malfoy has the Heirship ring of Malfoys, but where is the Heirship ring of the House of Black?"

At this murmurs ran through the crowd and Lord too. After all, Black name still held a lot of clout and lot money. And most the deals he had were banked on the name Black. While Malfoy family was rich, most still saw them as foreigners so using the Black name was necessary, and that had been the aim of marriage with Narcissa, to get an heir with Black Blood in his veins.

Lucius glared at the boy's smirking face promising pain, his emerald eyes once again seeming familiar.

"It is in the Black Townhouse, we will get the ring soon after we have cleared some matters with Gringotts"

As he completed speaking the Murmurs quieted but the boy's grin certainly widened a little, as if he was telling some joke. Which he wasn't; since only Draco was the one alive with enough Black Blood in his body to become Lord Black.

As the boy nodded at him and returned to his seat, Lucius vowed to take a dip in his pensieve. He knew those green eyes.

As he returned to his seat, Dumbledore, the muggle-loving, Powerful Gryffindor-Slytherin stood up and once again shot fireworks out of his wand to gain the attention of the chamber. Despite his hatred, Lucius could certainly concede that Dumbledore was a tremendously powerful wizard and despite being twice the age of the Dark Lord, held him at bay several times during the First Blood War.

Lucius refocused on Dumbledore as the man started speaking

"Yesterday was the eleventh anniversary of Lord Voldemort's attack on the Potters. That day, he killed the Potter Heir, Hadrian James Potter while his brother Adrian Charlus Potter became the boy-who-lived and banished Voldemort. We will keep a silence of two minutes for the loss of a surely bright mind with bright future ahead of him."

As Harry saw Dumbledore's head lower itself solemnly, He stood up in between the silence being kept for his own death. As the Chamber's attention once more came upon him and many people started glaring at him due to his ignorance of disrupting the silence. Harry broke it completely by saying

"I am touched that so many people would keep silent and respect my death, truly it brings tears to my eyes."

Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore and 'Arthur Weasley'. Dumbledore reacted as expected; his head shot up and started looking at him as if looking for treasure on it. Within moments his eyes widened and then the Grandfather mask was in place.

'Arthur Weasley' had a more visible reaction; he also searched his face completely and especially focused on his eyes. As he turned his head again towards Dumbledore, Harry saw his hand grip the Potter seat tightly.

Andromeda came down behind him and stood silently even as Harry bowed and started speaking

"Good Morning Respected Minister, Chief Warlock, Madam Bones and Honorable Lords and Ladies of various Houses."

Fudge was confused but had puffed his chest out at the respected bit. Dumbledore was now silently glaring holes in his skull, subtly of course. Madam Bones also reagent Bones was watching him sternly while her hand was positioned at her waist where no doubt a wand was being palmed.

The lad…wom…the thing in pink was glaring at him with her neck and face purple like Vernon's used to be before the Avada Kedavra froze his face forever.

"Who are you?"

"What are you saying?"

"Enough riddles!"

Smirking Harry raised his right hand, the Chamber grew silent at that and Harry started speaking before chaos could erupt once more.

"I am Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." The rings appeared on his hand in that order and before the Lords and public could start shouting he continued

"And I wish my father Good Morning"

Everyone turned towards where Hadrian's glowing eyes were turned and what they saw made them confused, while those knowledgeable of such matters were angry. But overall chaos erupted as expected.

After all, Hadrian had said Father while looking towards 'Arthur Weasley'

Hadrian smiled.

'Arthur' gulped.

Dumbledore glared.

Andromeda smirked.

The Public screamed.

* * *

**Whoa… Had a holiday of four days so typed this out.**

**Any mistakes pm me.**

**Any comment plz review. Hell I can wish for upto 12 reviews per chapter can I not?**

**Tushar aka Devildestroyer.**


End file.
